Love Me Or Leave Me
by laurenventi
Summary: Two words: Arranged Marriage.
1. A is for Atonement

**A/N: I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Drunk Or Not' but I can't help it when I get ideas!!! Lol. :D**

**Disclaimer: Stop hassling me! Jeez.**

**--**

Her life was flashing before her eyes. Ending, no that wasn't right. Disintegrating. Slowly and painfully disintegrating. Emily was still talking animatedly but only one word stuck in her head.

Marriage.

Rory.

They didn't even seem like they belonged in the same sentence together. Like every girl, she already had a picture in her head of how she wanted this to happen. They were supposed to have things common and be able to talk about anything and everything and nothing in particular. They were supposed to like the same movies, the same books, music, not…this. She wasn't supposed to have an arranged marriage. Not at twenty-five. Maybe if she was fifty and had no prospects, but she…she didn't even know his name! Emily didn't want to "ruin the surprise". Ha! She couldn't be more surprised if she wanted to. She was supposed to date, to be wooed and swept off her feet. He was suppose to send her flowers and candy and open doors for her and—

"Rory, are you even listening to me?" Emily sighs, frustrated.

"Huh?"

"You'll be having a ball in your honor." Lorelai announces in an overly polite tone.

Rory glares at her. "How can you sit there and let this happen? Say something!" Lorelai sighs defeated.

"Her saying something is exactly what got you in this 'mess' as you so politely put it." Emily says smugly.

"What? How?"

"Lorelai was to have an arranged marriage." Rory looks stunned. "Because she put up such a fuss she said that we could marry you—her first child."

"So, you just fed me to the wolves?" She turns to Lor.

Lorelai looks apologetically at her. "I didn't know they'd take me seriously!" She throws her hands up in defense.

"You're rarely serious Lorelai." Emily starts. "That's why the few times you are, I take you very seriously. That's why I still have a copy of it."

"You signed over my life?" Rory exclaims.

"I must've been really upset." She reasons. Rory groans and gets up.

"He's a very agreeably fellow." Richard starts. "Intelligent, about to take over his father's company."

"Richard, you'll give everything away!" Emily scolds.

"She doesn't know who I'm talking about from the two things I said, Emily." Richard rolls his eyes.

Lorelai catches Rory's eye and smiles apologetically. "If you're lucky maybe he'll be hot!"

Rory glares again before walking off. "What?" Lor calls after her. "I can't afford to have ugly grandchildren!"

--

**A/N: Let me know if I should continue! :D**


	2. B is for Best Wishes

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I finally got around to posting a new chapter!! Thanks for the great and amazing reviews! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

--

"_He's a very ambiguous young man but he's very intelligent and—"_

"_No." Lorelai quickly walks up the stairs and into her room._

"_Why not?" Emily follows._

"_Because, I don't want to." She responds childishly._

"_Lorelai!"_

"_No! What's wrong with Chris?"_

_Emily sighs. "I don't like him." She admits._

"_I like him."_

_Emily throws her hands up. "Fine, marry Christopher! Just marry somebody!" She exaggerates._

"_I. Don't. Want. To. Get. Married." Lorelai tells her as if she doesn't comprehend._

"_Well, why not?" Apparently she doesn't._

"_It couldn't be that I'm only sixteen could it?" Its' rhetorical. She ponders._

_Emily fumes. "Lorelai, if you don't—"_

_Lorelai cuts her off. "How long is it gonna take for you to stop hassling me?"_

"—_compromise, I'll be forced to arrange this myself. Without your consent." She continues as if Lorelai hadn't interrupted._

"_Daddy!" Lorelai storms across the room._

"_Leave your father out of this." Emily follows and quickly blocks her path. "Now you have ten seconds to say 'yes' before I do it anyway." Emily waits._

"_If you're gonna do it anyway why should I agree?"_

"_Your cooperation will be much easier in this."_

_Lorelai ponders before pushing past her. "I'm not gonna be some puppet for you to control whenever you want to!" She runs down the stairs to Richard's office._

"_Lorelai!"_

--

Rory turns from side to side in the full body mirror and runs her hand down the length of her gown. It was a simple silk, grey spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her knees. She turns as Emily opens the door.

"You've been up here for hours! The guests are already here." She gives her one last warning look before closing the door. Rory sighs. She should've just eaten herself to death when she had the chance. What better way to die happy than to be in her position and live miserably! She looks over her reflection once again before exiting the room and heading down the stairs where her heart quickly entered her throat at the sight of too many people. Hundreds. Watching her. She had to tell herself to remember to breathe. Since when did it get so hard to breathe and walk at the same time? Just as quickly as they had noticed her they went back to their prior engagements. She lets out a sigh of relief and quickly heads over to the bar after noticing it. She feels a hand pulling her in the opposite direction. It was Emily. She quickly mentions something about 'introducing' her to some "friends" of theirs. Rory discretely rolls her eyes. At this point she'd rather be back on the stairs with everyone watching her.

"Helen, Evelyn, this is my granddaughter Rory." Emily introduces eagerly.

Their grins broaden even wider—if that was possible.

"How nice to finally meet you!" Evelyn drawls. Or was it Helen? She wasn't paying attention. "We've heard so much about you!"

"Don't believe a word of it." Rory plasters a smile on her face.

"And funny!" The other woman starts. She turns to Emily. "She's funny; you didn't tell us she had a sense of humor too!" Rory inwardly rolls her eyes as Emily responds. The women face her again. "Best Wishes on your engagement! I've been telling Emily about this match for ages! Things couldn't have worked out better."

"Uh…thank you." Rory says it because it's the only thing she can think of. "Excuse me." The women nod and Rory relieved, turns and heads in her first direction. The bar.

--

"_Now now Emily, let's just look at this from Lorelai's point of view." Richard tells her._

_Lorelai sticks her tongue out at Emily, who sighs and folds her arms, "I would've been happy to get married at your age." Emily tells her._

"_That's because you knew nobody would marry you—" She smiles._

"_Lorelai." Richard scolds._

--

Rory sips her drink and stops surprised when she hears a voice.

"Please, tell me you're not the fiancée. I will be very disappointed."

She turns and faces the guy. Blonde hair, green eyes. Not bad. "Sorry, can't do that." She smiles.

"Ah, well how about a threesome?" Rory waits to see if he's joking. Apparently not. She turns and picks up her drink and takes a sip. That just changed her entire opinion of him. "No?" And apparently he was still there. "Well, who's the lucky guy?" He looks down at her cleavage not so subtly. He looks around for someone she should have been with. Rory sighs. Who was this guy? Out of nowhere a guy appears and extends his hand.

"Hi, Logan Huntzberger. Is there something I can do for you?"

The guy holds up his hands in defense and backs away giving Rory a last look.

Rory faces him. "Thank you! You are my knight in shining armor."

"That's what I like to hear." He chuckles. "You might want to try not to look so pissed when someone's talking."

"You noticed and_ he _didn't?" She asks in disbelief. "Uh!" She sits on a bar stool.

"Logan Huntzberger." He extends his hand.

Rory smiles. "I heard."

"See when someone holds out their hand and introduces themselves, they normally want some kind of introduction back."

Rory looks confused. "You want my name?" She asks playfully.

"That'd be helpful, yea."

"You forgot the magic words."

"Please?" He asks, now confused.

"Pretty please." She corrects. He smirks. "With a cherry on top and ice cream and sprinkles…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes."

"Close enough." She laughs. He smiles.

--

"_She's lying! She'll never keep her word! She'll back out the first second she gets the chance to and—"_

"_Emily, keep your voice down." Richard starts. "If Lorelai says she'll do it, she will. It was her idea in the first place, remember?" _

_Emily glares at his condescending tone. "Well of course she's going to bring it up. She's just looking for a way out, like she always does."_

"_Emily."_

"_Yea, mom. Compromise remember?" Lorelai smiles wickedly._

_Emily points her finger at Lorelai. "I'm holding you to this."_

"_Fine, whatever." Beat. "Can we just drop this now?"_

_Emily storms out as the maid enters. She stops when she sees her. "Get Al Franken on the phone. Tell him I need some papers drawn up." The maid nods and scurries from the room. Emily exits and Christopher enters. "Christopher." She says coldly._

"_Emily." He walks over to Lorelai and greets Richard, who retreats to his office. "You ready to go?"_

"_Yes! Just get me away from this house!" She grabs her jacket and heads for the exit. Chris smiles and follows. She stops him at the door. "Remind me never to have children." She quickly exits leaving Chris looking confused._

_--_

**A/N: So...? Did you guys like it? Please tell me you liked it! :D Lol. The only way you can do that is if you review!! Reviews complete me. :D**


	3. C is for Courvoisier

**A/N: I know I promised quicker updates, but English is driving me crazy! Sorry for the wait and thanks for the amazing reviews guys! Love ya!!! :D Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**--**

"Change your mind, yet?" She can feel breathing on her neck. Surprised, she turns and automatically takes a step back upon seeing her "stalker" as Logan had so blatantly put it.

"Ah…about what?" She looks around for some sort of escape route. To no avail.

"Getting married." He says simply. "Trust me you won't regret it."

"Ah…" Rory laughs awkwardly, slowly backing away. "Look, I'm sure you're a very nice person, but…" She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not really in any position to call off the—"

He smirks cutting her off. "Then we'll work around it." He slowly approaches her and trails his hand over the exposed skin on her shoulder. She grabs his hands to stop his actions, smiling sweetly all the while.

"Look, just go away and leave me alone okay! Or else."

He doesn't taker threat seriously. "Or else what?" He takes it as something to look forward to. A promise.

She ponders and notices the waiter out of the corner of her eye. "Or else," She starts and reaches for the glass of wine on the tray. "I'll do this." She spins around and throws the contents of the glass at him. He realizes what she's doing before she turns around and ducks. The wine lands on the guy behind him, who reacts immediately jumping to his feet.

"Dammit!"

"Oh my god." She hurries to the bar and comes back a few seconds later, napkins in hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I just—" She stutters. "This guy was—" She turns but the guy from earlier is gone. She hesitates. "Ah…" He waits expectantly. "Here, let me…" She runs the napkin down the front of his shirt.

"I'll do that." He takes the napkins from her.

"Oh." She's startled by his hostility. "Okay…uh, I-I'll just leave then." She turns and hurries off in the next direction and spots Emily approaching.

"Come on, it's time." She starts pulling Rory's hand and leading her back in the next direction.

"Time for what?" She wasn't aware of anything anymore.

"To make the announcement."

"Announcement?" She barely registers it. "I thought that's what the party was for."

"Don't be silly." Emily admonishes. "Come on, hurry."

"I'm going as fast as I can, grandma." They end up in a backroom away from everyone and hands immediately start grabbing at her in different directions.

"Five minutes." Emily calls.

Rory is pushed down in a chair and two women start on her hair and one on her face. "Ow!"

"Sit still." Emily scolds.

"It's kinda hard to sit still with a pencil in my eye." She exaggerates. "Ow!"

"Oh, for the love of—" She turns as the maid enters with two gowns. "Choose." Emily faces her. One is black and silver with short sleeves and the other is blue with one inch sleeves.

"The blue one." She answers simply.

"Good, get changed."

"What? Why?" Rory asks confused. "What's wrong with the one I have on?"

"Nothing, but it's not exactly announcement material."

"Can I just stick with this one please?"

Emily sighs. "Fine." She dismisses the maid.

"Thank you." Rory looks at herself in the mirror as Emily talks to one of the women.

"Bring him in." Emily sighs. The woman leaves.

"What? Who?" Rory spins around. She thinks it's a ridiculous question given the circumstances but asks nonetheless.

"Who do you think?"

"I-I can't just—Now?"

"No, November. Yes now!"

"I'm not ready, I—" Rory continues her rant as the door swings open and the woman enters along with the same guy she threw the wine on prior to this. He smirks when he sees her.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore." He starts.

"Emily." She corrects. "This is my granddaughter Rory. Rory, Jess Mariano."

"Hi." She looks anywhere but at him.

"What happened to your shirt?" Emily notices right away.

"I had a little accident with some cavasier ." He admits. Rory looks up and flushes realizing he's looking at her. He smirks.

"Do you two know each other?" Emily looks between them.

"Ah, actually, I—"

Another woman enters and says something to Emily, who nods and signals to them. "It's time." She heads to the door, but stops. "Beatrice, bring Jess a shirt!" The maid nods. "Quickly!" She exits leaving Rory staring at the floor and Jess at her. She looks up and opens her mouth to say something but Beatrice enters with the shirt in hand. He takes it and quickly changes his shirt before Emily reenters. "What on earth are you waiting for?"

Rory hurries after her and they stop a few feet back from the top of the stairs. For the first time, Rory notices the guy up at the podium. He was talking about something or the other until Emily nods. "At this time, I would like to announce the official engagement of Jess Ryan Mariano to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Emily pushes Rory towards the stairs when she doesn't move. Her feet feel like lead and it takes her twice as long to get to the stairs as it does him.

"Shall we?" Jess holds out his hand. She looks down at it then back at him before linking her arm around his and looking down at the guests. "You nervous?" He reads her.

"About falling, yea." She admits.

He chuckles. "I'm a little nervous too."

"Good, I'm not alone."

They start off down the stairs as the announcer continues. She hadn't heard anything but bits and pieces of what he'd been saying.

"…Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden…" Then. "…James Mariano and Elizabeth Mariano…"

It was taking longer than she realized to reach the bottom and Jess looking calm and collected on the side of her wasn't helping the situation. People were smiling up at them. What was the big deal? They didn't even know them. And Jess, he was milking this for all it was worth. Between his blowing up earlier and now she wasn't sure what her opinion of him was. Before she knew it, he was letting go of her hand and they were parting ways. She was bombarded by women congratulating her and wishing her luck and 'best wishes'. She only nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' every once in awhile. What she really wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep. Then wake up hoping it was all a bad dream. She looks around the hall wondering where the hell Jess was. He should be out here dealing with this like she was. Instead he was allowing her to take the brunt of it. She grasps on to the first excuse she can—something about finding an old friend of hers—and excuses herself and hurries down the hall. People she didn't even know were hailing her; she was tempted to smite them and say nothing but knew that it would somehow get back to Emily. She reluctantly waved and continues walking before they got the chance to call her over. She heads back up the stairs and quickly turns down the hall, before Emily spots her, heading towards Lorelai's old room. She quickly regrets it when she sees Jess and a blonde making out against the wall. She stops in her tracks and takes a breath, backing away before they could see her. She storms back down the stairs. _Great! Of all the guys here she had to get the worse one. It was barely five minutes after the announcement and he didn't even care. He was already making out with some bimbo! _She almost mows down Emily in her path.

"What are you doing up here?" Her hand flies to her wrist. Rory shrugs not bothering to answer. Emily turns and heads back down the stairs tugging Rory behind her. "Where's Jess?"

She ponders wondering if to say anything. Maybe she could get out of this. "How should I know?" She holds her tongue.

Emily sighs and pushes her down in a chair. "Wait here." She tells her as if she's a child. She walks away in search of Jess.

Rory huffs and folds her arms. Why did she suddenly care anyway? It wasn't as if she expected to be _happy! _It _was _an arranged marriage, after all. Suddenly Emily was back with Jess behind her. Rory can't bring herself to meet his eyes. Emily took a seat next to her and she looks confused as Jess walks to the microphone. She starts to question it but Emily shushes her. She bites on the inside of her cheek and tries tone out Jess' voice as much as possible. Looking at the crowd she notices them laughing and rolls her eyes. _God, these people were pathetic! _She looks up surprised when he mentions her and something about them being 'a good match'. She rolls her eyes indiscreetly and laughs, mumbling a 'right!' under her breath. Emily looks at her wide eyed, she clenches her jaw and faces forward. She was succeeding at toning him out yet again until he mentioned her again and something about being 'always faithful'. Rory scoffs time and Emily looks at her again this time along with Jess. She looks away and stills feel his gaze on her, but a second later he continues.

"What has gotten into you?" Emily mumbles.

"Nothing." She says bitterly.

--

"How dare you leave me alone for one second?" Rory blows up after Lorelai finally appears.

Lorelai shrugs. "I had my Emily radar on." Pause. "Things went well, huh?"

Rory looks around. "Did they? I didn't notice."

"They could've been worse." She assures her.

Rory shakes her head. "I can't imagine how." She notices Jess in the corner.

Lorelai looks at her curiously. "You okay hun?"

"I'm fine." He's leaning against the wall watching her. She finally breaks eye contact and looks back at Lor. "I'm fine." She repeats. "Really."

Lor nods.

Rory looks back to the corner. Jess is gone.

--

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed!!! Thanks for reading, now leave me a review please and thanks. :D**


	4. D is for Dining Out

**A/N: Hey guys!! Here's the next chapter entitled 'D is for Dining Out'. I didn't intend for this chapter to be this long (though I'm sure you guys won't mind, lol), but ****I don't know how long the next chapter will be, ****so here goes. Enjoy. Oh if you guys want to see the house and painting and stuff, go to my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Things to Know:**

**I personally don't have anything against Chris, but I don't like him and Lorelai together so this is not a Lorelai/Chris shipper.**

**{Lorelai and Chris} I like their banter, because they entertain each others antics and will probably use it again in this story.**

**I'm not sure about Lorelai and Luke, although I am a javajunkie fan, I might reference them being together but I'm not sure about Luke being in the actual story. (Maybe, we'll see.)**

**I haven't decided if Luke is related to Liz in this story yet.**

**Oh, I got this idea from a book I read by Lisa Kleypas--I think, I can't remember. Lol. So props to her, or whoever.**

**--**

**Note to Jeremy Shane:**

**Sorry for the confusion! Wow, you are fast, I posted this like a minute and you already reviewed (I love it!! :D) Thanks for reviewing!!.**

**--**

Lorelai reenters the house with the mail in her hand, casually flipping through them. She sees one printed with 'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore' on the envelope. She looks around cautiously before looking at it again. Rory exits from her room.

"Kirk and Randy switched jobs again." Lor tells her.

"Maybe he got tired of all the dog bites and the attacks from people." Rory suggests.

Lorelai shrugs. "Randy seems to like it. Maybe it's not the job, its Kirk." She opens the envelope.

"What's that?"

"Looks like some kind of invitation or something. It's all fancy." She holds it up.

"'Invitation'?"

Lorelai nods. "For you."

"Me?" Rory responds an all too familiar tone.

Lorelai nods understanding it to mean, 'why are you opening it'. She continues and pulls the letter out of its jacket, reading,

'_You are cordially invited to dine with Jess Mariano on the upcoming Friday in order to get to know his family. It is required that all parties introduce their _

_parents respectively—'_

"—'respectively', of course it's respectively. What are you gonna bring someone else's parents?" Lorelai asks rhetorically.

"Can we?" Rory peers over her shoulder and looks at the invitation.

Lorelai looks at her strangely. "What kind of question is that?" Rory shrugs. "Why would you even want to bring someone else's parents? Hello! You have me."

"My point exactly."

Lorelai gasps. "Take that back!"

Rory doesn't waver. "You act like a child. I can't bring you to meet these people. These are people like…" She searches for the right words to describe them. "…like grandma and grandpa!"

"Please, can I go? Can I?" Lorelai whines, stomping her foot.

"What makes it worse, these are Jess' parents." Rory continues.

"I'll be on my best behavior." She promises. Rory sighs, breaking. "I'll act like a buffer! They'll be throwing all kinds of questions at you." Lor reasons. "What was your childhood like? What school did you attend? Where do you work?" She mocks in a nasally voice.

Rory suddenly gets an image of the dinner sitting around the dining table. _"Oh My God!" _She faces Lorelai again. "Please be my buffer."

Lorelai smiles triumphantly. "Gladly."

They look back at the invitation.

--

Rory exits the car with her mouth agape and stares up at the house in front of her. It was grand to say the least, even more so than Emily and Richard's. It was a three story house—no mansion and it was olive in color. There was a balcony on each window and it was—indescribable. This wasn't what she expected. She didn't know _what_ she expected—but not this. She blinks once. Twice, before heading up to the door—which was under an archway! She rings the doorbell and blinks again when someone answers. A blonde was standing there looking her over. _Her. _When _she _was the one wearing a tank top with short shorts.

"Uh…hi. I-I'm Rory." She stumbles her way through the phrase.

The girl nods. "I know who you are."

Rory looks taken aback. She didn't even know if this was the same girl from the party or another. And she didn't really know which one she preferred. "Uh. Okay. Is Jess here?"

She nods and holds the door open. "Jess!" She calls.

Rory walks in unsurely and her mouth forms an 'o' yet again. The inside was even more prestigious than the outside. If that was possible. There were winding stair cases on each side of the room and chandeliers in each room that she could see. In the foyer alone when she looked up there was a giant painting covering the entire roof. Rory recognized it instantly as 'Luncheon of the Boating Party' by Pierre Auguste Renoir—not because she was into art. Far from it, but it was renown. She had read about it in a book and had immediately looked it up. Before she got a chance to survey the house anymore she noticed Jess leaning in the doorway.

"Well, this is a surprise."

"Good or bad?" She doesn't know what possessed her to ask, but it was too late now.

He smirks. "I'll let you know."

She squirms under his scrutiny. She hadn't remembered him looking this good. Or maybe she didn't want to. His hair was shorter than she remembered—but then again it had almost been a week since she saw him last, he could've cut it. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with a white tee. A simple look he made look so much more. And his eyes. His eyes were a chocolate brown she didn't remember, they were captivating. And he still had 5 o'clock shadow. "I got the invitation." She breaks from her trance.

Recognition dawns on his face. "Yea?" She nods. "About that, that was my parents' idea. I told them it was a bad idea…"

A moment of disappointment quickly washes over her. "I can't make it." He waits for an explanation. "Well, my mom can't…"

"Is she dying?" Rory shakes her head. "Is she sick and incapable of movement?" Again Rory shakes her head. "Then she can make it." He finally moves away from the doorpost and walks around her into the next room.

Rory quickly follows. "No, you don't understand." She quickly blocks him.

"Then explain it to me."

"My mom is…nuts. She can't meet your parents—s-she acts like a child. It's insane." She rambles.

"You're exaggerating." He pushes past her again. "It can't be that bad, I can assure you Liz is much worse. She'll make your mother look like June Cleaver."

"Now who's exaggerating?"

He chuckles before walking into another room. "I'm not canceling."

"You have to."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to." He stops looking at her; recognition dawns on both their faces.

"Then cancel the wedding."

He smirks again. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because, let's face it. I don't want an arranged marriage and you sure as hell don't want to marry _me_!"

He looks at her curiously. "What gives you that idea?"

Rory laughs humorlessly. "That question was rhetorical right?" Ironically, hers is too.

He goes to respond when the blonde girl enters the room again. She looks between the two knowing that she interrupted something. "Uh, Jimmy's on the phone." Jess sighs and quickly nods, before looking back to Rory. She exits.

"Who was she?" Rory asks.

He looks at her pointedly. "No one."

Rory glares. "Fine." She turns and storms out of the room with Jess on her heel. He heads to phone as she heads to the front door.

"I'm not canceling." He calls after her.

Rory huffs and slams the door.

--

"Hey Dad." Rory says into the phone. "No everything's fine."

"Good." Chris responds, sitting down behind his desk with the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Are you free Friday?"

"Ah…yea," He checks his schedule. "Why?"

"Interested in having dinner with us?"

He hesitates. "'Us'?"

"Yea. Me…and mom." Pause. "And Jess."

Chris' brow furrows. "The engagement guy?"

"Yea. And his parents." She quickly adds.

"Huh."

"It's supposed to be some kind of get to know each other dinner or something." Rory explains. "If you're busy I could just—"

He cuts her off. "No. It's okay. I can be there."

She smiles. "Okay."

He nods and taps his fingers on the desk. "You should probably give me the address."

"Right." She mentally hits herself. He grabs a pen and pad and writes down the address she gives him. "Um…I guess I'll see you there."

"Yea."

"Okay. Bye." Rory presses the 'end' button and smiles.

--

"Ready?" Lorelai asks Rory as they stand in front of the double doors.

Rory nods before quickly spinning around. "Where's dad?"

"Here!" He quickly closes his car door and jogs over to them, before taking a step back and looking up at the house. "Holy shit."

"I told you." Lorelai tells Rory. "Same thing I said." She faces Chris.

"Who lives here? Warren Buffet and Susie Thompson?" He suggests, adjusting his tie.

"Or Bill and Melinda." Lorelai entertains.

"Yea?" He turns to her. "Maybe."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Guys!" Rory gets their attention. "I think we know who lives inside—Jess' parents, now please can we be serious?" They remain silent. "Thank you!" She turns and rings the door bell as Lorelai sticks her tongue out. A maid answers the door. "Hi, we're here for dinner—" She nods and ushers them inside and takes their coats, before disappearing.

"Oh, wow."

"Mom would be so jealous!" Lorelai smiles, looking around. She notices a figurine on the table. "Ooh, you think they'd notice if this was missing?" She picks it up and flips it over in her hand.

"I'll distract them; you put it in your purse." Chris tells her and she nods.

"Put that down." Rory whisper-shouts.

Lorelai sighs and puts the figurine back on the table as a blonde woman enters the foyer.

"Hi," She smiles. "You must be Rory." She shakes Rory's hand. "I'm Liz."

Rory smiles. "Hi, this is my mom Lorelai and my dad Christopher." She introduces.

They smile and shake hands. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Come in, sit down." She leads them to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ah…a club soda for me, thanks." Liz nods and looks to Lor and Chris.

"A martini for me."

"I'll have a scotch."

She nods and moves over to the bar. "Jimmy should be out in a minute." She tells them.

As soon as the words leave her mouth a door opens behind them and an older gentleman exits and approaches them. "Hi, sorry about that. I'm Jimmy." They stand and exchange greetings, before they sit back down. "Where's Jess?" He faces Liz. She gives him a knowing look. He sighs, before facing them. "Jess might be a little late."

"Oh." Rory looks down at her lap. "Okay." Lorelai and Chris exchange looks.

Liz brings them their drinks and they mumble thanks. She takes the seat across from them next to Jimmy. "So…Rory," She faces her. "Tell us about yourself."

She shrugs. "There's really not much to tell. I graduated from Yale with a degree in Journalism…"

"Paula Zahn or…?" Jimmy speaks up.

"Christiane Amapour actually, but right now I'm working at the Hartford Gazette." They look surprised. "I know it seems like a lot, but its not. I'm slowly getting there."

"It's that good that you wanna work." Liz tells her.

Rory looks surprised. "Really?"

"Yea, it's refreshing." Rory nods. "How are Emily and Richard?"

"More deranged than ever." Lorelai mumbles. Chris snickers. Rory glares.

Liz and Jimmy chuckle. "Sounds about right."

Jimmy looks down at his watch. "He's not usually like this." He apologizes again for Jess.

"It's okay."

They sip their drinks and look around the living room.

--

Rory exits her room in a pair of sweats and a tank top. "I can't believe he didn't show."

"I'm sure he had a good explanation." Lorelai says from the couch.

"Who does that?" She heads to the kitchen and pulls open the freezer, taking out the pint of ice cream. She grabs a spoon and heads to the couch. "He didn't even have the decency to call."

"Liz was nice though." Lorelai comments, grabbing the ice cream from Rory.

"Yea, surprisingly so." She puts her spoon in the tub. "It's the only reason she didn't kick us out for your insane antics."

"She seemed to find them entertaining." Lor smiles.

"Yea, yea. For now. 'Til she sees how annoying you can be."

"Never!"

--

**A/N: Did I portray Jimmy and Liz right? Let me know! Review guys! **


	5. E is for Explanations

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys but here it is!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Things to know: **

**I liked the idea of Jess being a brother and even liked Lily so I'm using her in this story.**

**Jimmy was with Sasha before Liz, so Lily is Jimmy's daughter in this story.**

**If you want to see the dresses in this chapter go to my profile.**

**--**

"Wow, you look nice." Lorelai tells Rory sarcastically.

Rory lifts her head up from the table. "No jokes." Her head goes back down.

Lorelai takes a seat next to her. "What's this about?"

Rory glares. "You know something else going on in my life besides the horrible engagement? If so, please, tell me."

Lorelai softens. "Aw, hun. I thought we talked about this."

Rory sighs. "We did and I was fine after that. But then we had that horrible dinner." Lorelai rubs her arm, but doesn't interrupt. "I mean, am I really that bad that he has to skip an entire dinner—hosted by his parents might I add—just to keep from seeing me? If I am please kill me now." Her head goes back down on the table.

"No, you're not. He's the bad one. He doesn't know what he's missing." Rory doesn't react. "Things will get better hun." She assures her.

"Will they? Or am I destined to be miserable for the rest of my life?"

"No. Who knows, maybe he has a good explanation."

"Maybe." She doesn't move.

Lorelai stands. "I have to go to the inn."

Rory jumps up. "You're leaving me alone with grandma all day?"

"You two are meeting?"

"You didn't know? She says we need to go dress shopping." Rory rolls her eyes. "Maybe she just forgot."

"She's evil! She purposely didn't tell me so I wouldn't come along so she could have you all to herself and turn you into her." Rory stands and starts walking away. Lorelai quickly follows. "She's vindictive! And bitter! And malicious! Please don't turn into her."

Rory shakes her. "Get a hold of yourself woman!"

"Huh!" Lorelai gasps. "That sounded just like her!"

Rory rolls her eyes again. "You are insane."

Lorelai smiles, triumphantly. "Yea, but I brought you out of your funk."

--

"Grandma." Rory struggles to walk at Emily's pace. "You're walking too fast."

She pauses. "Well keep up. We're on a schedule." She takes off yet again.

Rory sighs and picks up her pace. They had been at the Hartford Mall for the past hour and a half and had already had three different appointments and still they had nothing. In other words, Emily didn't like anything. A few seconds later, they were entering Argelia Novias Bridal**. **Immediately a woman hurries up to them and greets Emily, congratulating Rory on her engagement. Once again she puts on a smile and thanks her. It's quickly becoming her mantra. Less than a minute later, dresses were being shoved at her from every direction and they were all horrible. All mauve. She wanted a traditional white wedding dress—which according to Emily was too clichéd. She wanted it to be strapless (not that she had thought about this—okay maybe she had, but what girl hasn't?) and poufy. She reluctantly went into the changing room and tried on dress after dress to be critiqued by Emily and practically the entire store. Finally tired of being picked apart over and over she pulls Emily aside, not bothering to change out of the dress she was wearing.

"Can we leave now?"

Emily scrutinizes her. "What's your hurry? Do you have plans?"

"You said it yourself, we're on a schedule. This is just one store." Rory tells her.

"It has potential." She responds looking her over. It takes Rory a minute to realize that she's referring to the dress—meaning that she had been completely ignored. Emily indicates for her to turn. She huffs and spins. It wasn't that she hated the dress. It was more that she couldn't see herself wearing a black and white wedding dress, which surprisingly Emily had let her try on. She does a 360 degree turn once again and stops, almost tripping over her train when she sees Jess and a brunette watching her. Emily notices her hesitation and turns. "Jess! This is a nice surprise."

"Nice to see you again, Emily." He looks over Rory's dress. Rory looks down.

"What are you doing here?" She doesn't notice Rory's discomfort.

"You remember my sister, Lily." He signals to the girl next to him. "She finally heckled me into going shopping with her."

"How nice."

"I didn't heckle you." Lily rolls her eyes.

"My mistake. Pestered." He corrects.

Lily rolls her eyes. "You must be Rory."

Rory finally looks up. "Ah, yea. Hi."

"Is that the dress you're wearing?" She asks.

"Uh…I don't think so."

"How could you rule it out?" Emily turns on her.

"I never ruled it in. I thought you said mauve." _At least that would be better than this. _She continues silently.

"Well, I changed my mind. Am I not allowed to?" Rory discretely rolls her eyes. Jess chuckles. She flushes when she notices him watching her.

"Good. 'Cause I don't like it." Lily continues.

Jess looks at her. "'course you don't." Lily rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you join us?" Emily tells Lily.

Lily looks to Jess. Jess looks to Rory. "If it's okay with you."

Rory nods. "You should join us." She tells Lily.

"Tell me what you think about this one." Emily tells her.

"Bye." She hurries off after Emily.

"I'll be back later!" He calls after her, before looking back to Rory. Once again she's looking everywhere but at him. "Personally, I like this look for you. Very June Cleaver." He smirks.

"You're a big fan of 'Leave it to Beaver', aren't you?" She smiles when his smirk fades.

"Cute."

"I thought so."

He looks after Emily and Lily. "Are you sure this is okay?" He signals to them.

"What I want has never mattered before, why start now?" Jess clenches his jaw.

"Rory." Emily calls her.

"It's fine." She says bitterly before turning away.

He pulls her on arm. "Look, about the other day—"

Rory holds up her hand. "You don't owe me an explanation." Emily calls her again. "I have to go."

His hand idly moves to the back of his head. "Okay. I'll be back later." She walks away.

--

Rory exits the changing room for the millionth time that day, this time wearing a pink taffeta style strapless dress. She looks around at them unsurely. "Better?"

"Much." Lily consoles her.

Rory looks to Emily. "I still think we can do better."

Rory sighs. "Can we just call it a day grandma?"

"No we cannot 'call it a day'." Emily walks away from them and up to a sales lady.

"We've been in here for seven hours!" Rory calls after her

"Three four me." Lily adds. She ignores them both. "So, how do you really feel about Jess?"

Rory looks surprised. "Really?" Lily nods excitedly. "I hate him. Don't tell anyone." She smiles.

Lily's face falls. "Hate is a strong word."

"How old are you? Sixteen?"

"Nineteen." She counters.

"Oh." Rory looks surprised. "Well, even so, you can't be deluded enough to believe in fairytales."

"I don't believe in fairytales."

"Good." Rory turns and examines herself in the mirror.

"I'm guessing you didn't want an arranged marriage."

A laugh escapes her. "I don't think anyone wants an arranged marriage."

"I beg to differ. Millions of women in India say they preferred an arranged marriage."

Rory spins around. "You think you're pretty smart, huh?"

"A little, yea." Lily smiles. "That would explain why I'm related to Jess, wouldn't it?"

"Hmm." She looks at her before turning back to the mirror. "Did he tell you to talk him up?"

"Maybe." She confirms. "How am I doing?"

"Terrible." Jess appears behind her. "You never admit those kinds of things, Lil." Rory stiffens, but doesn't turn around.

"You should be lucky I did anything at all." Lily tells him.

"At the rate you were going, you might as well didn't."

She glares. "You're not supposed to be back here, the groom isn't allowed to see the wedding dress before the wedding."

Jess rolls her eyes and faces Rory. "So, we finally have a winner, huh?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Lily quickly responds.

Jess pushes her in the next direction. "Get your stuff."

"Don't tell him anything." She tells Rory. "I'm going to tell Emily we're leaving."

Rory fights back the urge to call her back. For the second time she's left alone with Jess—well as alone as you could get in a store. She runs her hand over the material of her dress and pretends like she's not aware of his presence. He catches her eyes in the mirror.

"How long are you going to pretend to ignore?"

"As long as it takes for you to pretend to go away." She counters.

"Huh. I guess that means never."

Rory goes to respond when Emily and Lily approaches. "Hello again Jess." He watches as Rory turns away towards the mirror before turning to Emily.

"I hope she wasn't a pain."

"Shut up."

"That's putting it nicely." He warns her.

"She was just darling." Emily assures him.

He nods. "We should get going."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Lily. Today was fun, we should do it again. No more questions though."

Lily nods. "I can't make any promises. You know…" She nods her head in Jess' direction. It doesn't go unnoticed by him.

He pulls her by her hoodie. "I think you've outstayed your welcome, don't you?" He faces them again. "Bye." They exit.

"So what do you think of Lily?" Emily asks her.

"She's nice." She heads back to the changing room.

"You should ask her to be a bridesmaid." Rory pauses. "I bet she'd love it."

Rory rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Maybe." Is all she offers. "Are we done for the day?"

"Rory." Emily says warningly.

"Grandma." She counters.

Emily sighs. "Fine, just try one more."

"Fine." Emily hands her the dress over the door.

--

**A/N: Reviews are love guys!! Now show me you love me. :D**


	6. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together

**A/N: Omg! I have no excuse. None whatsoever. I mean I do, but its not good enough. My mom is a computer hog! Our desktop isn't working so she's hogging the laptop! I can't believe I even managed to post this tonight! Or should I say morning? Yea, it's 4 a.m. My mom would kill me if she knew I was up, lol. So I hope you guys appreciate this. With that said, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**--**

"Hun." Lorelai walks to the side of Rory's bed and nudges her. Rory mumbles incoherently and pulls the cover over her head. "Hun," Lor tries again. "Get up." She pulls the cover back.

"No, go away." She reaches for the cover but Lorelai pulls it out of her reach. She flops back down on the bed and sighs. "What?"

"Don't you want to talk to Jess?"

"No." She grabs the sheet and pulls it over herself. "Tell him I'll call him back later."

Lor pouts. "You know I would, I really would, but that's kinda hard to do since he's currently in our living room."

"What?" Rory jumps back up and sprints to the living room and almost collides with Jess. "Jess, hey."

"Hi." He gives her a once over before meeting her gaze. "Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't." She quickly shakes her head. "I normally get up around ten." She shrugs it off.

He smirks. "It's a little after seven."

Rory waits to see if he's serious. "Oh." She doesn't know what else to say. "Well that definitely changes things."

"I would've come by later but I have to be at the office for eight."

"Really?" He nods. "I'm sorry."

Jess chuckles. "I'm used to it."

Rory nods looking around. "How'd you even know where I live?" She shakes her head to stop him before he answers. "Scratch that, stupid question." Emily swims to the forefront of her mind. "Do you wanna sit?"

"No." He quickly responds. She looks around awkwardly. "I'm hosting a party later." Rory doesn't know if she's more startled by the outburst or the fact that he's hosting a party. He reads her expression and explains. "Liz's idea."

She nods. "Any particular reason or…?"

He shrugs and pushes his hands in his pockets and she takes in his appearance for the first time. Slacks. Blue dress shirt. Black jacket. She focuses back on his words when she realizes he's talking. "…a small gathering with a few friends." He waits for her response.

Her eyes drift back down to his office attire. "You look good." Only does she realize her statement when a smirk slides onto his face. "I don't mean good like…_good. _I just…" She trails off again. He watches her stumble through her explanation and doesn't offer a way out. "…and I don't mean to say that as if you never look good, you do…it's just a surprise. A nice one." She looks down for a second before meeting his gaze.

He watches her carefully and even though she's holding his gaze he takes in the way her feet scuff against the floor and the way she twists her arm. Surprisingly he doesn't tease her about her rant. "You look good too." She looks at him skeptically. "I don't say things I don't mean. The just got out of bed look really seems to be working for you." He ruins the moment further with the next words out of his mouth. "You look like you've been freshly fucked." He ponders. "It's endearing and disappointing at the same time."

She heads to the front door and holds it open. "You can leave now."

"Okay." He walks out the door before facing her again. "The party starts at seven." She nods and looks down, waiting for him to leave.

"Hey hun, did you see my—" She pauses. "Leaving so soon, Jess?"

He nods. "Jimmy'll have my head if I'm not at the office before he is." He looks back at Rory as she nods. "You should come tonight." He directs to Lorelai.

"What's happening tonight?"

"Just a party." Rory cuts him off.

She grins. "I like parties."

"I figured you would."

"Are you implying that I look like a party animal?"

"Well, that depends." He scans her face. "Are you inferring? And how do you feel about being a party animal? If both answers are positive, then yes."

Lorelai looks at Rory. "Did you hear that Rory? I look like a party animal." She giggles.

"I heard." Rory says unenthusiastically.

Jess pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks down at the caller i.d. He curses under his breath. "I should really get going."

"So soon?" This time it's Rory and he immediately notes the sarcasm.

"You know, if you don't want me to go all you have to do is beg." He smirks for the umpteenth time.

"I don't beg."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nods. "I don't get on my hands and knees for anyone." It's out of her mouth before she realizes it.

He smiles dauntingly and takes a slow step toward her—one of a predator on the prowl—and his hand goes to rest on the door next to her head. "Don't worry you'll be on your hands and knees before our wedding night is over." He promises crudely.

Rory flushes and attempts to take a step back—the door prohibits her. He winks and exits the house. She turns away from the door and sees Lorelai coming out of the kitchen. She stops in her tracks. "You okay hun?"

"…ah, yea…" She runs her hand through her hair.

Lor looks at her skeptically, but nods nonetheless.

--

Rory walks out of the bathroom and heads back to her room. She towels her hair and opens the closet as the phone rings. She answers. "Hello?"

"Guess where I am." Lorelai more or less shouts into the receiver.

"I have nothing to wear." Rory tells her instead.

"Guess where I am." She repeats.

"I mean other than the fact that there is actually a party tonight his visit was completely useless. What am I suppose to expect? Is it semi formal or really, really formal?" She rants.

"You're not getting the hang of this guessing thing are you?" Lor pouts.

"Help me." Rory pleads.

Lor sighs. "Your little black dress is in my closet." She quickly informs her before continuing. "Guess."

Rory sighs, heading upstairs. "Grandma's?"

"What am I suicidal?"

"I don't wanna guess anymore." She searches through the articles of clothing in the closet." Where are you?"

"In Hartford."

Rory, unsure of how to react, puts on an act. "Ooh, crazy!"

Lorelai elaborates. "In Hartford, outside this cute little boutique. 'Sarah's Boutique' to be exact."

"And?"

Lor jumps up and down. "I found it!" Before Rory can ask, she explains. "I found you the perfect dress!"

Rory stops. "Oh my god."

"I know."

"Oh my god!" She starts jumping up and down as well. "Are you sure?"

"It's perfect."

Rory stops abruptly. "Wait a minute, what boutique?"

"Why does that matter? All that matters it that I found the perfect dress before Adolf." She grins triumphantly.

"Grandma's not gonna let you buy a dress from any old store, much less let me wear it."

"She'll never know."

Rory sighs again and pulls the dress out of the closet. "Are you coming tonight?"

"I'm gonna be a little late." She confirms.

"Just don't leave me alone with these people for too long." She warns.

"What a terrible way to talk about your future hubby and his friends." Lorelai scolds.

Rory rolls her eyes and presses the end button on the phone and tosses it on the bed. She holds the dress up against her frame and looks in the mirror.

--

Rory looks around unsurely before walking further into the house. Her first thought was that this wasn't a 'small gathering' at all, far from. She could barely move and not being able to move around easily in a house this humungous was saying something. She turns and takes a step towards the bar when Lily steps in front of her, wearing a dark blue strapless dress.

"Rory, hey." She looks down at her dress. "You look great." Pause. "Jess'll flip when he sees you."

Rory just smiles. "You look good too." She doesn't bother to tell her that he's not the flipping out kind. She just ignores the comment. "So, give me the scoop on these guys."

Lily looks around the room. "Most of these guys are sons of dad's business partners and, of course, are here because they have to be or for the alcohol." She starts. "Now, those guys over there," She turns Rory in the right direction. "They are the closest of Jess' friends. But you might want to watch out for him." The blonde she signals to looks at them and winks. Lily rolls her eyes discreetly and waves to him. She immediately pulls Rory down the hall and they laugh once out of sight. Lily takes a right turn and opens a door near them and enters. Rory hesitates. "You know, people who hosts parties aren't supposed to be seeking refuge in their study." Lily glares.

Jess rolls his eyes. "I'm not hiding. I'm simply taking a break while leaving someone else in charge as host." She looks skeptical. "You."

She laughs. "I'm not looking after dumb, dumber and dumbest."

He closes his book and stands. "Hey, I don't judge your bimbo friends."

"Don't—"

Rory clears her throat and enters the room. "As much as I love watching a cage match, now really isn't the time."

Jess looks at her surprised. "Hi." Instead of shifting her gaze between the two she focuses on him. He takes in her appearance. "You look…wow, good. You look good." His hands find their way to his pockets.

"Thanks." Beat. "Don't sound so surprised." Lily rolls her eyes and turns and exits. Rory watches after her before looking back at Jess. He continues to watch her before she slips out. He closes the second book on his desk and slips it back onto the shelf before exiting the study. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friends now or later?" Rory pushes off the wall outside the door.

"Curious to see if what Lily's told you is all true? Let me save you the trouble, it is." She look surprised and doesn't know what to say. "I'm very perceptive."

She huffs. "I just wanted to see if—"

He turns and faces her. "Jake is really all he's hyped up to be? Lily again?" He sighs again when she doesn't respond. "Telling someone that they should stay away from something only increases curiosity. Lil of all people should know that. Rory opens her mouth to say something but again he cuts her off. "I can assure you Jake isn't as bad as Lily made him out to be. He's about to take over his father's company, he drinks a lot to deal with the stress. That's all."

"Is that why you're friends with him? Because he reminds you of you?" It's his turn to be surprised and searches for a way to respond to that.

"Ace! There you are, I've missed you." Logan appears on the side of them.

Jess takes a step back away from her and runs his hand through his hair.

"Logan, hey. You know Jess, right?" She quickly realizes her gaffe. "'Course you do, he lives here, so…um, yeah…"

Logan smirks. "I had the pleasure of playing rustic knight in shining armor to Ace's damsel in distress." He tells Jess.

Jess notices the name for the first time. "Ace." He looks back at Rory and smirks.

"Our girl wants to be a reporter."

He doesn't notice when Jess clenches his jaw. "Our girl."

Rory senses the change in tone and quickly starts. "Logan and I met at the engagement party."

"She was so charming I couldn't resist." His hand goes to her arm. "What I wouldn't give to be in your position, Mariano."

"Too bad, you aren't." Jess steps in front of Rory. "Now back. The hell. Up."

"Relax, man." Logan chuckles. "I was just—"

"Don't."

Logan stares Jess down. "Fine." He raises his hand in mock surrender. "Ace." He turns and walks away.

Jess runs his hand over his jaw before looking at Rory. He turns and walks away without a word. Rory stares after him confused before sighing and walking away. She notices Lorelai entering and hurries over.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I didn't want to leave the dress alone." Lor shrugs. " I called Luke."

Rory looks at her disbelievingly. " To watch the dress?" Lorelai nods. "You know he's not gonna do that, right? He probably waited until you left and went back to the diner."

"I thought he'd do that so I called Lane."

"To watch Luke watch the dress?" Incredulously this time. "Who's watching the diner?" Lor smiles wickedly. "Cold bananas?"

She nods, confirming. "Cold bananas." She notices a waiter passing. "Hi, is there any way I could get a martini?" The waiter nods and walks away and she turns in time to see Jess approach. "Hey Jess. Good to see you again." Upon hearing his name, Rory spins around.

He nods and smiles. "You too, Lorelai." He turns and faces the guys behind him, who they notice for the first time. "This is Chris, Jason, Matt and Jake." He signals to each of the guys and Rory immediately takes in the blonde Lily pointed out earlier. "Guys, this is Rory," His gaze lingers on her longer than necessary to make the introductions and she notices all of the other guys looking her over. "And Lorelai, her mother." He finishes.

Rory puts on a smile. "Hey." Lorelai smiles and greets them as well.

"Wow," Jake takes a step toward Lorelai. "I would love to spend nine months inside you." Silence immediately ensues. "What? Was it something I said?" He looks around the group. Jess smirks and takes a sip from his glass and looks in the next direction. Lorelai breathes a sigh of relief when the waiter hands her the martini. She thanks him. "A martini girl?" Jake continues.

Lor hesitates. "Yes." Pause. "Excuse me." She quickly turns and heads in the opposite direction.

Jay moves to follow after her but Rory moves in front of him. "Easy there buddy. Your eyes may have been preoccupied elsewhere but she has a wedding ring on."

It seems to be further incentive. "Ooh, wives. My favorite kind." He side steps her. This time, Jess' hand blocks him.

"Back off, Jay."

This time Jason breaks the following silence. "So Rory, my sympathies." Rory looks confused so he continues. "For ending up shackled to Jess here." Matt and Chris laugh. Rory doesn't know how to respond so she smiles.

"Go to hell, jackass." Jess tells him.

"So, you know Logan." Matt starts this time.

Her gaze immediately flickers to Jess' realizing that he must have told them about the incident. "Ah, yea. I met him at the engagement party."

"Good party." Chris chimes in.

Rory continues. "There was this guy who kept bothering me—who by the way dropped off the face of the planet after that, but Logan kind of got rid of him for me." She looks at Jess. "He was actually asking me if we wanted to have a threesome with him." They look towards Jess surprised. "Hence the poor tossing of the alcohol."

"Huh. Tell him we haven't had a twosome yet." He smirks at the color rising in her cheeks.

She takes a step back. "Excuse me." She walks away in the same direction as Lorelai.

Jess drains the contents of his glass and places it on the nearest tray before hurrying after her. "Did I do something?" His hand goes to her arm and he turns her around.

"Nope." She tells him nonchalantly, turning around and walking off.

He continues after her again and this time slides in the front of her. "You know, you are very opaque." She steps to the side but he side steps her. "Tell me what I did."

Rory sighs. "You are being a hypocrite." She waits for him to understand. He doesn't. She continues. "You are willing to fight Logan for talking to me—just for showing a little bit of interest in me," She uses her thumb and forefinger to demonstrate. "I mean, it's not like anybody else at this party is, including you. And you, you were only angry because you think he's crossing some kind of boundary not because you're really interested in me."

Jess sighs and looks around. "You're my fiancé, not his." He confirms her suspicions.

"Yes, I realize that, but I'm not some kind of property." She turns and walks away.

He sighs again watching after her.

--

**A/N: I'd apprecitate it if you guys reviewed! Please...I said I was sorry!!!! :(**


	7. G is for Get Me Out of Here

**A/N: Hey guys!! See just like I promised, only three hours earlier! I should get a cookie. So you can find the paragraph Rory is reading in 'Twisted' by Laurie Halse Anderson. I'm pretty okay with this chapter. On with the story. Oh I made a banner for this story, check out the link on my profile page! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Oh and I know Lily is 19 but I know people older who are a lot more immature! Lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If you have to ask, you'll never know.**

--

Jess exits the bathroom and sighs immediately when he sees Lily, leaning against the wall waiting for him. He ignores her and continues towards his bedroom. Lily quickly follows.

"Are you serious?"

"Are we really gonna do this again?" He looks at her skeptically.

"I'm nineteen!"

"Here we go." Jess mumbles, pulling his suit out of the closet. "I'm imagining what I was doing at nineteen."

Lily takes in his appearance for the first time. "Do you really have to change in front of me?"

"Well, seeing as how you're in my room in my house, then I'd have to say…" He pretends to ponder. "…yes." He pulls on his boxers and pants before removing the towel from his waist. He hears the doorbell and grabs his shirt before heading downstairs with Lily on his heel.

"I don't need a babysitter!" She says the word with disgust and disdain.

"Think of them as a friend who's staying with you for the day." Pause. "Besides, I don't need a bunch of imbibed adolescents who can't hold their liquor trashing my house."

"Oh, come on. Give me a break, they can hold their liquor just as much as I can." Jess rounds on her. "Oh, what I can't have one drink? Imagine what you were doing at nineteen." She throws his words back in his face.

Jess rolls his eyes and continues down the remainder of the stairs. He pulls the door open and stops. Rory is standing there. "Hey, do what do I owe the pleasure?" Pause. "Miss me?"

She looks over his state of undress and flushes. "Lily called me and asked me over."

Jess sighs and turns to Lily, who shrugs. "A friend who's staying over. You said it three times."

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me about something like this?" He pushes his hands through his shirt sleeves and sighs.

Rory looks between them unsurely. "Is something wrong?"

They respond at the same time.

"Everything's fine."

"You could say that."

Rory glances back and forth between the two. "I'll just leave then." She turns and heads back down the driveway.

Lily calls after before facing Jess again. "Jess! Do something!"

"You already have a babysitter." He tells her.

She ignores the comment. "Stop her."

He sighs and looks at her as she glares. "Rory!" When she gets in her car he heads after her and holds on the car door when she attempts to close it. "Look, it's not that I don't want you here, it's just…Lil can be a bit irrational at times. I don't want you to feel obligated just because we're…"

"I don't." She quickly responds. "If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have come. I like Lily, she's very charming and strangely compelling—in a good way."

Jess looks at her confused. "Are we talking about the same person here?" Rory laughs. "Come back inside." She hesitates and rolls her eyes when he adds, "please, see I don't say please to just anyone. We have chocolate."

"Well, if there's chocolate…" Rory grabs her bag and exits the car, unaware of their close proximity. "What about the sitter?"

"I'll take care of it." He studies her movements. She nods and looks down when he continues to watch her.

Lily appears at their side. "I hate to interrupt, believe me I really do…" She emphasizes.

Jess sighs and looks at her. "Then why are you?"

She signals across the street. "Neighbors." They look in the direction she signals and see an elderly couple standing on the porch watching indiscreetly. "Just smile and wave."

Jess sighs as Rory copies Lily and starts waving. He hurriedly ushers them back inside the house and looks out the window as soon as the door closes. "Damn crazies."

"What time are you supposed to leave?" Lily asks a few seconds later.

"Jim said to be in by ten." He replies distractedly. "Why?"

"Because it's now half past nine and you still aren't ready."

"Dammit." Jess hurries up the stairs before turning and facing her again. "You're not just saying that to get me out of the house are you?"

Lily nods. "Yes, but it really is nine thirty."

He nods, heading back upstairs. "Huh."

Lily looks at Rory and smiles.

--

Jess jogs down the stairs and calls out to Lily. She exits the living room. "I'm off." He smirks when he ruffles her hair and she scowls. "Oh," He looks around before continuing. "Try not to scare Rory off." Lily sticks out her tongue and he counters it. "I called Mrs. Robinson and told her not to come."

"You were getting Mrs. Robinson?"

Jess chuckles. "She's not that bad." Lily scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Are you sure you wouldn't have preferred staying at home with Liz and Jimmy?"

Lily shrugs. "They were fighting again."

Jess nods. "Okay." He smiles reassuringly before pulling the door open.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rory rushes down the hall and stops abruptly. "I didn't see any chocolate."

Jess looks confused. "Chocolate?"

Rory scowls. "You lied!"

Lily rolls her eyes before pulling Rory in the next direction. "I'll show you where the stash is."

Rory smiles before looking back at Jess triumphantly. "Ha!" He smirks and exits, closing the door shut behind him.

--

"Lily!"

Rory wanders around aimlessly looking for Lily, who had somehow disappeared—though she could understand that while she was here. She tries calling her again and turns down the hallway and ends up in Jess' study. She sighs and sits down behind the desk and looks around the room. Curiously, she wanders over to the bookshelf before sitting back down and pulling the desk drawer open. A white folder catches her attention, three drawers later, and she realizes it's a manuscript. Her hand absentmindedly slides across the front: 'The Subsect, written by Jess Mariano'. She hesitates and looks around one last time before flipping it open.

--

"Rory!" Lily jogs down stairs and pokes her head in the living room. Seeing it empty, she withdraws and heads around the staircase when she hears a small 'thud'. She stops to listen then follows the resounding 'thud' down the hall towards the study. Stopping in front of the door, she lets her head rest against the door listening to the sounds coming from the inside. She pushes it open a minute later and sees Rory sitting at the desk. Her eyes quickly scan Jess' manuscript in her hands and she quietly closes the door, smiling.

--

'Waiting for him that day was not so bad as the first time, as though I had gotten a little bit used to him being a way and me left out. But all the same, as five o'clock neared--the time for Jimmy to come back--approached, I stood by the front entrance, watching for the first sight of the car, straining my ears for the first sounds of the roaring engine and screeching tires on gravel. I kept looking at the clock in the hall and felt amazed at how slowly time seemed to be passing. At half past five, though, he still hadn't come. At six, Liz came in to tell me about dinner and still no Jimmy…'

Startled, Rory jumps at the sound of the door opening. "I'm sorry, I got lost." She quickly closes the folder. "I was just—" She stops, noticing the blonde from her first visit. "Oh. Hi." The girl doesn't respond, she just looks Rory up and down. "Okay, I'm gonna…" She moves from behind the desk and exits the study, manuscript still in hand. When she rounds the staircase, she spots Lily approaching.

"What?"

"I should go." Rory walks around her to the living room, grabbing her bag from the chair.

She hurries after her. "No. Why?"

Rory looks around the room. "Because, you have…someone else to be here with you. You don't need me here." Her weight shifts from one foot to the other.

"I _want _you here." Lily assures her.

Rory shrugs and runs her hand through her hair. "Jess says otherwise." She heads for the front door.

"Rory!" Lily tries again. The former doesn't look back. She sighs.

--

"Yea, Amy," Rory addresses her friend and publisher of two years. "No, I just…" She takes a breath and looks down at the manuscript in her hand. "I want you to look over something." Pause. "No. It's pretty good—great actually." She smiles then hears the door open and Lorelai calling her name. "I'll get it to you by tomorrow. Yea, bye." She calls out to Lor and places the phone back on her desk.

"Hey, hun. How'd everything go today?" Lorelai takes a seat opposite her daughter on the bed.

Rory smiles and puts the folder on her desk, this time to avoid her mother's gaze. "Great."

Lor's smile fades. "That's all I get?'

She shrugs. "There is nothing to tell."

"There is _always _something to tell. Even if you go to the circus and get attacked by a clown, that's something. Or even Adolf's which is not even equivalent to the circus by the way--it's worse, so, come on. Spill."

Rory sighs "I went there. He left. She showed up. End of story."

Lorelai holds up her hand. "Whoa, whoa. Back up. Who showed up?"

"_Her..."_ Lor still looks confused. "The blonde I told you about…with the shorts…" She struggles. "I don't know her name!"

She looks taken aback. "Okay. So, she showed up…"

"What else is there to say?" Rory waits expectantly.

Lorelai doesn't know what to say. "What was she doing?"

"Prancing around like she owned everything!"

"Maybe she works there." Even she doesn't believe that.

"Right."

"Okay, so she's living there. Maybe, maybe they're related somehow…" She's grasping at straws. Rory doesn't respond. "What are you gonna do?"

She shrugs, sighing. "What can I do? I have no say in any of this." She shrugs again. "I have to go through with it."

Lorelai sighs and watches her.

--

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Lol. I know how much you guys hate this mystery girl--believe me I hate her too--but it's necessary for the story. There'll be more of her. So, take a deep breath and a chill pill before you review. Lol.**


	8. H is for Home is Where the Heart Aches

**A/N: Hey guys! So Luke--along with Lane--does actually make an appearance in this story, but I don't know when or if he will again. I know Chris probably will again. He just keeps popping up. This chappie just kind of wrote itself because, believ me, this is not what I had intended originally. Don't hate me! Lol, oops, I'm giving things away. Read ahead.**

**Disclaimer: ASP signed it over to whats his face. Not me!**

**--**

**Ooh just remembered--this has nothing to do with the story, please feel free to skip ahead--lately, I can't stop thinking about Luke coming up to the apartment with Jess and Shane there and that entire episode!**

**"When you care about a girl like Shane--"**

**"I don't care about her. I don't even know her last name."**

**"You're kidding right?"**

**Shrugs. "She said it once, didn't stick."**

**--  
**

**"Girls, right? You can't live with 'em, you can't keep 'em from jumpin' in the closet."**

** Hilarious. Eh hem. Continue with the story.  
**

**--  
**

Rory grabs her coat and hurries down the stairs where she grabs her keys off the desk and exits the house. She starts the car immediately upon getting in and then pulls the door close before switching gears. A black Aston Martin Vanquish pulls in directly behind her, blocking her in. She hits the steering wheel and mutters a curse before she exits the car. Chris, Matt and Jay exit the car.

"Ah, guys…not to be rude or anything, but…what are you doing here?"

Chris starts. "Jess said he'd let us drive his Vanquish if we helped you pack." He signals to the car.

"Pack?" She's momentarily confused. "Pack for what?"

"He said you were moving in your stuff at his place today." Matt tells her.

"Ha, right." Rory turns and walks back to her car. "Well I have to be somewhere very important right now so, if you could just," She signals to the car. "Move. Please." She gets in the car and starts it again, switching gears. They sidle up to her window and she sighs before rolling it down. "Why aren't you moving?"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"If we don't keep up our end of the deal Jess'll kick our asses." Jay speaks for the first time.

"And he would know." Matt and Chris laugh.

Rory sighs and grips the steering wheel before she pulls her phone out of her bag and hands it to Chris. He looks at it then back to her before he takes it and dials.

"Hey man."

He barely gets the words out before she grabs it from him. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Well hello to you, too." Jess responds.

"Tell your henchmen to back to off please." She ignores their protests.

He chuckles. "Relax. They're there to help."

Rory shakes her head. "No, I don't need or want their help."

"You're not sounding too nice and innocent right now." He tells her. "In fact you're sounding kind of feisty. I like it."

Rory sighs and leans her head on the wheel. "Please, just get them out of here, I'm begging you…" She's past the desperation stage.

"I like the sound of that." Jess smirks.

Rory ignores him and continues. "My boss will flip if I don't show up on time or if I screw this assignment up in any way." She's on to reasoning. He doesn't respond. "In fact, she'll probably fire me." Now lying. She doesn't think she'll get fired but she'll try anything at this point.

"Huh." He ponders. "That could definitely be a problem."

"Could be?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

She breathes a sigh of relief and looks at the trio triumphantly. "Thank you."

"What is your boss' name?"

"What? No—I just want you to—not—" She can't even form a complete thought.

"Tell me."

"Jess, no!"

"If you don't tell me I'll find out another way." He promises. "You know I will."

Rory sighs and holds back a scream. "Elise Pratt." She says reluctantly.

"There's a good girl." He says condescendingly.

"I hate you."

He chuckles. "There's a thin line between love and hate."

Rory rolls her eyes and closes the phone. She grabs her stuff and exits the car. "Look, you're only here because I let Jess let you stay."

"Wow, Jess got you too." Jay starts. "He's even more domineering than I thought."

"Do you want to stay outside?" She doesn't give him a chance to respond. "I didn't think so." She walks up the porch.

"Nice." Chris turns to Jay. Matt laughs.

"Shut it."

They follow Rory up the stairs and into the house.

--

Rory pulls up to the house for what she felt was the trillionth time with Chris, Lane and Luke pulling up behind her in their respective cars.

"Oh, wow." It's the first thing Lane says upon exiting her car and looking up at the house.

Rory heads to the front door which opens before she reaches. "I thought you had to work today." Jess is standing there.

"You're not happy to see me?" She glares. "I see you brought friends." He looks behind her.

"Ah, yea." She follows his gaze. "It turns out it takes more than two cars to fit all my stuff."

"Huh."

Chris, Matt and Jay start unloading the Vanquish while Lane approaches them. "Hi, I'm Lane. Jess, right?"

Jess raises an eyebrow and looks at Rory. "Bragging about me?"

Rory rolls her eyes. "More like complaining."

He smiles. "Nice to meet you."

Rory signals behind them. "That's Luke." Luke waves and Jess nods.

"Excuse me." He disappears inside.

Lane looks at Rory surprised and mouths 'wow'. Rory pushes her friend back towards the car, before heading back to hers. She pulls open the back door and closes the top of the box nearest her and reaches underneath the box.

"Need some help with that?"

She jumps and bumps her head on the roof of the car. She turns to find Jess smirking at her. "Don't do that." She hits him. He holds his hands up in defense and backs away when she notices a few other people carrying boxes—servants she realizes. "What are they doing?"

Jess follows her gaze. "Helping, so you don't have to."

"No, no, no. I like helping." She hurries to the front door and blocks their path. "Hi." She gains their attention. "If all of you could just, put the boxes down carefully. I appreciate your help but it's not necessary." They don't move so she repeats it. "Just, down on the ground." Most of them look towards Jess for direction. He nods urging them to do as she says. "Carefully!" Rory urges again when she hears a crack. "Thank you." She moves back to the car as they reenter the house. Jess watches her curiously as she picks up the box in her car. "What?"

"You are very odd."

"Complimenting me won't get me to change my mind."

Jess chuckles. "Sorry." He moves to the car and picks up another box.

"What are you doing?" She doesn't wait for his response. "Put that down."

He ignores her and continues inside. "You know, instead of arguing all the time, you could just be grateful." He places the box down in the foyer next to the others and looks at her.

She shifts under his scrutiny. "Sorry. I just—it's not that I'm not grateful, I was—am." She sighs and looks everywhere but at him. "I just, I'm not used to guys being nice without wanting something in return."

Jess nods. "Who says I don't want something in return?" She meets his eyes. "Just not what you think." He holds her gaze. At the same time, Luke and Lane walk in, each with a box in hand.

"I bet I could fit a million of my apartments in here." Luke starts.

Rory breaks eye contact and puts the box down at her feet.

Jess looks towards the door as Chris enters. "How many more boxes are there?"

"Quite a few."

Jess looks at the boxes on the floor and then back to Rory. "Exactly how many did you bring?"

Rory shrugs. "I couldn't exactly leave anything."

Jess sighs and they head back outside.

--

"Well, we're off." Chris says while Jay and Matt head to the door.

"Guys, are you forgetting something?" Jess holds out his hand. Chris sighs and drops the keys in it. "Thank you." Chris mutters under his breath and exits the house.

"So we should start putting these up." Rory signals to the boxes and looks towards Jess. "Where…?"

He signals upstairs. "I'll show you guys where everything is."

"I should check in on things at the diner." Luke says.

"Caesar's there." Rory tells him.

"That's why I have to check in."

She laughs. "He's not gonna do cold bananas again, he saw how angry you were last time."

"Cold bananas?" Jess questions.

"Don't ask." Luke counters.

"You're welcome to stay."

"Thanks, but I really should go."

Rory sighs. "Okay. Thanks for the help." She looks to Lane as Luke nods.

Lane looks at her sympathetically. "I have to go too."

"'Course you do."

"Sorry, but Zach and the guys are hopeless unless—"

Rory cuts her off. "No, it's okay. Go." She hugs both of them.

"We'll catch up soon." Lane promises.

"I'm holding you to that."

They turn to Jess. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here."

Lane hugs Rory again before they exit through the front door.

"And then there were two." Jess says wryly.

"So…" She signals upstairs. He nods and she follows after him. The first room they enter is a guest room and it was bigger than her and Lorelai's room put together. She wanted to stay there—she wanted this to be her room.

He reads her expression and chuckles. "Like it?" He knows she does.

"It's…wow, yea—I…"

He nods. "Then you'll definitely like the next one." He leads her out of the room and leads her past two more doors and opens the next one.

"This is…?" She looks at him questioningly.

"Our room." He intentionally uses the word just to get a reaction out of her.

She doesn't notice, she's too busy taking in the room—if it could even be called that. It was an apartment all its own. Walking further into the room, her eyes note the floor to ceiling bookcases covering the walls. Suddenly her collection didn't seem so vast anymore. Spinning, her eyes fall to the huge canopy bed in the center of the room. She spins again and stops abruptly.

"Is that a fridge?" She moves across the room and pulls the freezer open. "Oh my God, you have a fridge in here." She looks at him. "You have a fridge filled with Ben & Jerry's in here."

"You're not the only one with an ice cream fetish." Rory nods thoughtfully. "You can put your stuff in here." She doesn't notice when he moves across the room and pulls open another door. She only notices the open door and enters as he moves towards the dresser, to find a walk in closet.

"I'm supposed to fill this entire closet?" She asks skeptically.

"I've seen your things, remember?" He walks back to the closet and leans against the door jam.

She faces him and notices the uneasy look on his face. "What?"

He shrugs and scratches behind his ear. "I had something I wanted to show you."

"Okay." He pulls out a small, blue velvet box from his pocket. "Is that…"

"Yea." Jess confirms. "I had Emily check out a few designs for me, then I asked Lorelai and she suggested I go the opposite way entirely with whatever Emily suggested." He laughs and opens the box.

Rory looks at Jess then back to the ring and hesitantly takes it out of the box. It was Victorian styled with a demantoid blue garnet heart cut. It was at least 18k. _This was simple? What could Emily possibly have suggested?_ "It's…"

"If you don't like it I could always change it for—"

"No, it's okay." She cuts him off and puts the ring on her finger. "I…like it." _That was the understatement of the century._

"Yea?" He lowers his head in an attempt to catch her eyes.

"Yea." She assures him.

"Good. So we should…" He signals behind them holding her gaze, but he doesn't back away.

"Yea…" Rory takes a step forward and yet again he doesn't move back. Before she knows it—before _he knows it—_his lips are covering hers. His lips are softer than she expected and even though the kiss is fleeting it's all the more memorable.

Jess pulls back and takes a step back. "Sorry, I—" Rory shakes her head and closes the gap once again. It's her who makes the first move this time. His hand automatically moves to the back of her neck while the other moves to her waist as he guides her back towards the wall. Her heart rate speeds up when his tongue slides into her mouth. All she remembers is glimpses of tongue and teeth and her hands move to his chest of their own accord as his hands move to her cheek.

"Uh, I'm sorry…" She pushes him back.

It's his turn to shake his head. "I don't—"

She cuts him off when he takes a step forward. "I—I should go." Jess sighs as she walks past him and hurries out of the room. Hurrying down the stairs, she stumbles at the bottom.

"Hey, Rory right?" Pause. "Lauren."

Rory turns and sees the now too familiar face of the blonde. "Ah, yea…" She doesn't know why she's suddenly talking to her. "I have to…" She turns to the door.

"I know, I just wanted to apologize." Rory looks at her confused. She continues. "For waiting until the last minute to move my stuff out of the room."

Rory swears her heart stops for a second—maybe two—and plummets into her stomach. "You were staying in Jess' room?"

She brushes it off. "When he told me Friday night that you were moving in I thought I had all this time." She throws her arms up. "I don't know where the time went. Who knew two weeks went by so quickly?"

Roy folds her arms and looks down, registering her words. Her mind immediately flashes to an absent Jess at dinner. "You were with him on Friday." It's not a question this time.

Lauren nods. "Don't worry; I should have the last of my stuff out by tomorrow." Rory nods and quickly exits the house.

--

Rory enters the Crap Shack and heads straight for her room. She barely sits down when Lorelai appears in the doorway with her wedding dress in hands.

"Now I know there's only three days left—plenty of time—I just wanted to make a quick adjustment right here," She signals along the waistline of the dress. "And I know I said it was perfect and all, but it can only get better from here, right?" She frowns when she notices Rory. "Hun?"

Rory looks at her. "She just moved out of his room." Lorelai sighs.

--

Lorelai walks into the living room of the Gilmore mansion and folds her arms. She paces until she sees Emily and Richard hurrying down the stairs.

"Lorelai. What is the meaning of this?" Emily pulls her robes tighter around herself.

"Don't do this mom." She begs.

"Don't do what? You need to be more specific than that Lorelai."

Lor continues. "Don't make her go through with this. She's not happy! Take your anger out on me." She tells them. "I'm the one who didn't hold up my end of the bargain. Not Rory."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Rory was the bargain Lorelai. You didn't want to get married now Rory—"

"Rory doesn't want to get married either! Not now." She intervenes.

"We had an agreement." Emily says sternly. "We're simply following through with it."

"No one is angry Lorelai." Richard speaks for the first time.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"We want what's best for Rory. This is what's best. We don't want to torture her, we want to make sure she's happy."

Lorelai explodes. "He can't make her happy! Don't you see that? He doesn't want to marry her!"

Emily scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. He's perfect for her."

"Of course he wants to marry her." Richard chimes in.

"Ugh! You're not listening to me! He—"

"No. You're not listening." Emily cuts her off. "This wedding is going to occur whether you like it or not and whether you choose to show up is your choice, but you will not interfere with this match in any way. Is that clear?"

Lorelai storms out.

Emily looks at Richard and sighs.

--

**A/N: I told you not to hate me! Everything will soon be righted, lol. The sooner you review the sooner it will. Next chappie is the wedding chappie! I'll try to update this week.**


	9. I is for I Do, But I Don't

**A/N: Next chappie guys, the sexy scenes are coming up guys and I don't mean sexual--maybe--I mean sexy. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**--  
**

Rory spins in the mirror and runs her hand over the bodice of her gown. A traditional white gown—though this wedding was anything but traditional. It was an A-line taffeta ball gown with caught up skirt and hand-placed flowers. It had beads and Swarovski crystals spayed in center of flower motifs. Her head was spinning even before she ran her hand over the back of her gown feeling the bone clenching material of the strapless corset tie bodice with a chapel train. Lorelai enters at the same time.

"It's better if you don't reach behind you like that." She warns.

Rory sighs. "Why do I even have to wear this stupid thing? It's not like I'm fat!"

"Lucky for that, huh?" Her daughter glares at her. "It's not about hiding the weight, it's about making you look shapely."

"I don't want to look shapely! I just want to get this over with."

Lorelai sympathizes. "I know." Pause. "Look, I'm sorry about all of this. I—"

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She reconsiders. "Well, it is, but not totally."

Lor watches Rory for a minute and ponders. "Hun, look…you don't have to do this."

Rory looks at her surprised. "What?"

"We could just leave and not look back. We could go somewhere; wait for things to calm down…" Rory shakes her head. "Why not? If we leave now—"

"Mom, I can't do that." Lorelai sighs. "Both grandma and grandpa are right out there. And…his parents are out there. His entire family is…" She looks down.

Lor nods. "You are, the greatest kid in the world." It's Rory's turn to sigh. "Sooner or later he'll realize that."

Lily enters. "Hey. They're ready."

"Ready, hun?"

"It's now or never, right?"

Lorelai squeezes her hand reassuringly before exiting the room. Rory turns back to the mirror and picks up her veil from the side table and moves the clip around to her bun. Lily appears behind her to help.

"Look," Lily starts after Rory faces her. "I know that you're having some kind of doubts—"

"Doubts, right." She laughs, humorlessly.

"—but Jess is a good guy—"

Rory holds her hand up. "Don't give me the good guy speech. Please." She faces the mirror and pulls the veil down over her face. Lily sighs and exits the room. Rory turns and follows after her where she meets Chris down the hall, outside the double doors. He takes her hand and smiles and asks if she's ready. The only thing she can do is nod, not trusting herself to speak. The doors open and she takes her first shaky step inside. All heads turn in her direction and her heart hammers against her chest. Suddenly she's thankful for the veil covering her face and she focuses towards the front. Lorelai, Lane and Lily stand to the front left, all wearing pink strapless dresses with a bow underneath the bust line. Jason, Chris, Matt and Jess stand on the next side of them wearing black suits with pink ties. She notices Emily and Richard in the front with goofy grins on their faces. She rolls her eyes and looks at Jess. She didn't know how she had managed to go the last three days without confronting him. He had the worst possible excuse for missing the dinner—a dinner to meet _his_ parents that _he _invited _her _to. She didn't know what was worse: not knowing and being so naive or finding out from _her._ Suddenly they were at the end of the aisle and her hand was being intertwined with Jess'. Her gaze moves down to their hands and then back up at him. He winks.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Rory focuses her attention towards the front where the priest starts. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Chris answers. Lorelai says nothing.

"Marriage is not something that should be entered into lightly…" _Boy did she know that. _"Do you Jess Ryan Mariano take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be you lawfully wedded wife…?" She didn't hear the rest, all she could think about is that part of her that wants him to say no, to stop this entire thing right her and now. Her hopes are dashed when he utters those two words she doesn't want to hear—'I do'.

It's her turn she realizes when he turns to her repeats the question. "Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take Jess Ryan Mariano…'til death do you part?" The words blur together.

She opens her mouth but no words or sound comes out, and she looks around the room seeing Emily, Richard and Lily looking worriedly at her. Lorelai doesn't meet her gaze. Jess squeezes her hand reassuringly, bringing her focus back towards and the priest. She opens her mouth again.

"I do."

An audible sigh of relief reverberates through the church.

"May I have the rings, please?" Jason moves forward and places them on the bible the priest holds out. He moves it toward Jess. "Repeat after me, 'with this ring I thee wed'." Jess slips the ring on Rory's fingers and repeats the six words. Rory does the same. "Is there anyone who thinks these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace." A hush falls over the room. "Then, by the power vested in me, by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jess moves his hand to corners of her veil and pushes it back over her head. His lips cover hers in a soft, fleeting kiss. When he pulls back the room breaks into applause.

--

Jess faces Rory and sighs. "What?"

Rory continues to face the window with her arms folded across her chest, the same way she had been for the last twenty minutes. They were in a limo on their way to the reception hall and he had continued to ask the same question over and over ever since.

"Rory."

She sighs. "Can we just… not talk, please?"

"We've been not talking." He tells her. "I'd at least like to know why."

"Because, I don't feel like talking! Is that too much to ask?"

"Nope." He shakes his head and looks out of his window. "Why don't you feel like talking? Did something happen?" He breaks it a second later.

"You don't take listening to orders very well, do you?" He smirks. "Figures."

"Are you even going to answer me?"

"Oh, look, we're here." She opens the door and gathers her dress in her hands.

He grabs a hold of her arm before she can exit the car. "What happened, Rory?"

"Why don't you ask your ex- roommate?" She yanks her arm free of his hold and hurries out of the limo and inside.

Jess ponders her statement and then realization dawns on him: Lauren. He climbs out of the limo and hurries after her. He catches up to her outside the door of the hall. "You talked to Lauren?"

"Is that a problem?" Rory looks at him curiously.

"Yes." He doesn't hesitate. Rory looks surprised at his frankness. The door swings open before she can respond, announcing their arrival.

"For the first time, ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Jess Mariano."

Jess watches Rory curiously as she plasters a smile on her face and walks into the room. He sighs and plasters one on as well, before following after her.

--

"Could you just please—"

"Stop bickering. Please!" Lily leans towards them, cutting across Rory's next—no doubt--cutting remarks. "You two have been at it since this thing started, you've only been married for three hours!" She rolls her eyes and focuses back on the party in front of her.

Jess waits three seconds before leaning towards Rory again. "What exactly did she say to you?"

"It doesn't matter what she said!"

"Lauren is a conniving, manipulative—"

"Stop it! People are watching." Lily signals to the general direction of the crowd. "Now, sit there and look happy and cutesy and sickening like you're in love with each other." Rory scoffs. Lily glares.

Jess puts his head on his hand—now propped up on the table—and smiles and stares at Rory, who folds her arms and tries to ignore him.

"Stop that!" After awhile, she can't pretend anymore.

"I'm acting cutesy." He explains. "I'm enraptured." Rory rolls her eyes. He smirks. "That's not acting cutesy."

Rory looks shocked. _Didn't he understand that she was upset? _"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this cutesy enough?" She picks up the cake from her plate and smushes it in his face. She smears it all the way to his hairline before shaking the remnants back on her plate.

"You tell me." Jess grabs her hand and, bringing it to his mouth, sucks the icing off of her fingers, watching her all the while.

Rory looks shocked and pulls her hand back. "What the hell were you thinking?" She explodes.

He picks up his napkin and wipes his face. "Let them eat cake?" Rory doesn't look at all amused.

Lorelai appears directly in front of them seconds later. "Hide."

"What? Why?" Rory panics.

"Don't ask questions!" She motions for her daughter to get up and follow her. "Just do." Rory gets up and follows after her. They get as far as the end of the table when Emily appears in the front of them.

"Rory." She smiles and notices the nervous look on her granddaughters face, before looking between them suspiciously. "What are you two doing?"

"Uh, we were just…" Rory looks to Lor helplessly.

"Nothing, mom."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Emily insists.

Lor sighs. "It's nothing. Really."

She watches them for a second later before concentrating solely on Rory. "Since you're not doing anything, I thought we could get started on the tradition." She smiles wickedly.

"'Tradition'? What tradition?" Rory looks at them confused.

Lorelai groans. "Now mom?"

"Why not now? You said you weren't doing anything." She shrugs. "Isn't that what you said?"

"I lied. We are very busy. We were just off to go and see if…one of our guests, we're very close to her, she didn't get a chance to give Rory her congratulations." She lies. "Plus Jess is eating."

"What tradition?" Rory cuts them off.

"The wedding tradition!" Lorelai answers. "Where the guy takes of the…the thing from around the girl's leg with his teeth!"

Rory's breathing labors. "What?" It comes out a whisper.

"You don't have to." Lorelai faces her. "It's just a stupid tradition that—"

"Lorelai!" Emily scolds. "What do you mean she doesn't have to do this? Of course she does! It's tradition." She signals to Jess before turning back towards them. "You did it with Luke." She adds bitterly. "It wasn't so stupid then."

Rory turns and faces Jess as he approaches them. "You knew about this?"

"Relax, nobody's leading you to the guillotine." He removes his jacket and loosens his tie.

Rory ignores his comment. "You're not actually going through with this, are you?" She looks at his state of partial undress.

"Well, I can't exactly do it without you." He tells her sarcastically. "Plus, I wouldn't want to miss this chance to get under her your skirt." Rory flushes and turns away from Emily and Lorelai's piercing gaze. "Before tonight that is."

Lorelai turns Rory towards her. "Listen—"

"Lorelai!" Emily pulls Rory away from Lor. "Stop that! Rory no longer answers to you. She's married now, you know." She says as if Lor doesn't know.

"This is the twenty-first century mom. She doesn't answer to him; she has a mind of her own."

"Well, not that the way you're always influencing her."

"Can we get on with this rather than talk about my authoritarian tendencies or therefore lack of?" Jess looks between the three and moves to the center of room.

"Come along Rory." Rory sighs and clenches her jaw and follows after her. Emily guides her to the chair and heads to the podium where she tells everyone to turn their attention to the center of the room. Rory sighs again and unhooks her veil, just for something to do, while Jess rolls up his sleeves. Her heart was sinking further and further into her stomach with every step he took towards her. It completely stops when he kneels down in front of her. His hand slides under her dress and up her legs. They shake against his hands.

"Relax, Rory. Breathe."

His words are comforting and sincere but there's a glint in his eyes that says otherwise. His hands continue up her thighs as he slowly raises the bottom of her dress up. He smirks again before ducking completely underneath her dress. Her legs clench together and his hand slides between them in an attempt to part them. Her nails go into her palm when she feels his breathing on her thighs and his teeth graze her inner thigh. They hook around the material on her leg and tug downward and at the same time his warm tongue makes contact with her skin. Apart of her knew it wasn't an accident.

When she remembers to breathe, she takes in their surroundings. People were watching them curiously, some were whispering to each other: Jess had been under her dress too long. Her hand automatically—discreetly none the less—reaches out and digs into his shoulder blade. He mutters a curse and in one swift move tugs the garter roughly over her thigh and down her leg. He emerges a second later and removes it from his mouth as the room erupts in hoots and whistles.

"See that wasn't so bad?" He twirls the garment around on his forefinger and smirks. The gleam in his eye was back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rory shouts as loud as she can without drawing attention to them. "What the hell was going through that thick head of yours?"

"Wow, two 'hell's in one second, you must be really angry. Or really turned on. I'm leaning towards the latter." He smiles and leans towards her. "Come on; tell me you didn't enjoy that?" Rory scoffs. "In fact," He continues. "You wish that I was still down there right now."

She huffs and diverts the attention back on him. "Can't you go one day without boosting your ego and being a jerk?"

"I could," Jess shrugs. "But then people would forget their place and the world would be boring."

"God forbid that happens or who knows what else!" She starts sardonically. "Something unthinkable, like you might learn something or…" She gasps and clutches her hand to her chest. "People might actually like you!"

"Would you?" She ignores him and walks off. Jess clenches his jaw and pockets the garter before heading in the opposite direction.

--

"Finally, something worth my while." Jess opens the door to the bedroom and looks around for Rory who had "mysteriously" disappeared as soon as they had arrived. He removes his coat and calls out to her. Sighing when he doesn't get a response, he sits down on the bed and removes his shoes. A second later, Rory exits the closet. "You know, hiding doesn't mean that we don't get to do the whole carry over the threshold thing."

Rory glares at him. "I wasn't hiding."

"My mistake, laying in wait then." He stands and pulls his shirt from the waist band of his slacks.

"What are you doing?"

He stops and looks at her. "What you should be doing, changing."

She laughs strangely and puts her right hand on her left shoulder. "Why would I do that?"

"You really intend to sleep in that gown?" It's rhetorical. "You could, but, that really wouldn't go well with what I have planned for tonight." He smirks and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Rory turns and heads for the door. He goes after her and places his hand against the door, shutting it and enclosing her against it at the same time. His gaze moves to the curls at the nape of her neck and down her shoulders. "Rory." She hesitates. His free hand moves to her waist and he turns her around to face him. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She shakes her head. "How about nervous?"

She laughs humorlessly. "Yea. Right."

He watches her thoughtfully. "So, if I did this you wouldn't be affected?" He moves near her ear, to the spot just behind it, and takes in the scent of vanilla and coffee on her skin. Her eyes flutter as his nose and lips graze across her skin, burning, singeing. He pulls back to take in her reaction. "What about this?" He moves back to her neck, but this time his lips close over her skin. A gasp escapes her lips on contact. He nips at her skin and his movements are agonizingly slow. Her palms open and close of their own accord until they finally rest flat against the door behind her. His mouth grazes her pulse point and collarbone before he abruptly pulls away. "I didn't catch that."

"Screw you."

"Mmm, yes please." Jess moves back towards her, but her hands move to his chest in an attempt to push him away. Even through the fabric of her dress, their hips collide. His hands fly to the door and his head falls forward with a groan. "You're quite the tease, aren't you?" He looks up at her. "So am I." His tongue darts out and trails her skin, from the base of her neck to the corners of her mouth, where he tugs her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks gently on it. In that moment, she loses all sense of control, all sense of who and where she is and with who as her hands fly to the buttons on his shirt. Her dress ends up at their feet and somehow he ends up sitting down on the bed with her straddling his lap. Small hands frame his chest and push his shirt down his arms. His fingers pluck at the strings of her corset before trailing around to her stomach and then down her legs to rest on her thighs. He spreads her beneath him and moves over her. She pushes upward on his chest.

"Jess." He doesn't move. She tries again. "I'm not sleeping with you." She tells him when he pulls back.

"Good because I wasn't planning on us sleeping." He moves his mouth down to her cleavage. She pushes at his shoulders this time. Jess sighs and hovers over her.

"I'm not having sex with you." She shoves at his chest.

He doesn't move. "Why the hell not?"

"Because…" She pushes upwards again, colliding their hips intentionally this time. He swallows a groan and immediately moves from over her and rolls on his back. Rory quickly moves out of the bed and tugs at the back of her corset, moving inside the closet.

"I'm gonna be the only guy in history to not get laid on his wedding night."

"You'll get over t." Rory's voice echoes out of the closet.

"Why are we not having sex again?" He calls to her, propping up on his elbows.

"Because, you are a jerk and no matter what you might think I am still upset with you."

"Angry sex is the best kind. It's the best way to vent."

Rory exits the closet in sweats and a tank. "I'm not interested in venting." She moves to the farthest side of the bed.

He faces her. "Is this your attempt to discourage me?" His gaze moves over her sleepwear. "Because I have to tell you, sweats are a huge turn on for me. They are actually worse than shorts, I can assure you, with shorts I know what's there." He looks back at the ceiling, continuing. "All I'll be interested in with sweats is finding out." They sit in silent for a moment, during which Jess lays there with his hands over his face, pondering. "Okay, what if we had sex and then pretended we didn't. It's a win-win."

Rory sits up and faces him. "How s that a win-win?"

He shrugs. "You get to stay mad and I still get laid." He notices her expression. "No? Okay, here's a better idea: How about we just have sex?" Rory turns on her side and turns out the light.

Jess sighs.

--

**A/N: Review, review, review guys!!!**


	10. J is for Judging Rory

**A/N: I'm back. I'm trying to get a few updates in before school, which opens on the 25th. (I know right! It sucks, especially since I started so late.) I hope this chapter makes up for it. Luke makes another appearance. Rory might seem a bit OOC, but, just remember she is upset. Read on! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, believe me--you'd know. Rory would never have slept with Dean. She would've ended up with Jess. **

**--**

**A few of you were wondering about the hold arranged thing for Jess, but there'll be some more background on his part in the upcoming chapters. Have no fear! I like writing Jimmy and Jess dialogue. Random, sorry.**

**--  
**

Rory runs a hand through her hair as she heads downstairs. She peeks around the corner and sees the dining room set for breakfast. She heads to the table and pulls out a chair and sits. Out of nowhere a man appears and pushes in her chair.

She jumps startled. "Whoa, where did you come from?"

The man doesn't respond, he moves to and stands against the wall behind her in silence. Rory looks back to the table when she hears the chair moving across the floor. Lauren takes a seat at the head of the table and smiles in Rory's direction.

"Morning." Rory doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't say anything. Lauren signals to the man. "Bring me and Miss Gilmore some coffee." She smiles sweetly, using her maiden name.

Rory pushes her chair back and stands. "I'll take my coffee upstairs." She grabs a donut from the table and turns around to stop the man before he leaves. "Um…Jess left already?"

Lauren answers before he can. "He left about twenty minutes ago; he was running a tad late, so I told him not to wake you."

Rory watches her thoughtfully. "Thank you for that." Lauren smiles. Rory exits the dining room.

--

Rory looks surprised when the door opens and Lane enters. She sits up. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you that we would catch up." She smiles and plops down on the bed in front of her. "By the way, a very pretty girl opened the door for me." Lane tells her. "She didn't look like the help. Is she related to Jess?" Rory groans and flops back against the pillows. "Was it something I said?" Rory shakes her head. "Then what did—"

"She's not related to him."

Lane ponders but doesn't know what to say. "I'm sorry?"

Rory moves the pillow from beneath her and puts it over her face. It smells like Jess. She inhales deeper. "Tell me something happy."

"Ooh, last week when Zach, Brian and I were at the diner and they started talking about them coming there so much that they should get free donuts and then…Luke…started shouting…" She reminisces on the end of the story. "You know what? That one ends badly. Oh, I got one. Zach and I had our anniversary two days ago." She smiles.

Rory waits expectantly. "That's it?"

Lane shrugs. "Well, I can't tell you everything. Zach ends up colliding with this other guy at the restaurant and they end up tripping the waiter—needless to say, they end up setting the tablecloth on fire and wrecking the entire dinner." Beat. "You know what you need?" Rory sighs and smothers her face against the pillow. Lane continues anyway. "Shopping."

Rory's muffled voice comes through the pillow. "Shopping?"

"Shopping."

"No."

Lane tugs her up and out of the bed. "Yes."

--

"Ooh, what about this?" Lane pulls out a white summer dress from the rack and holds it up.

"Cute." Rory says unenthusiastically, sitting down in the chair.

Her friend sighs. "I did this so you wouldn't sulk."

"I'm not sulking." She stands and picks up a few random items from the nearest rack. "See? Fun!"

Lane rolls her eyes. "First off, that's not even the right size," She tells her checking the tags. "And that's a guy's. You would've known that if you cared. Second off this isn't working. We're going."

"No, don't do that." Only now does Rory protest.

"We've been here for two hours and you've barely looked at anything." She puts the clothes in Rory's hand back on the rack and grabs the few clothes they did agree on and heads to the register.

"I feel bad now."

Lane shakes her head. "Don't."

"I do! I can't help it." She stops and turns towards the register when the woman asks a question.

"Would you like to put this on the account or are you paying cash?" The woman with the nametag 'Kathy' repeats.

Rory quickly looks to Lane before looking back to the woman. "I'm sorry, account?"

"Yes, your husband's." Kathy looks between them almost apologetically. "I'm sorry; you are married to Jess Mariano?" She waits for Rory to nod. "He has an open ended account here."

"Really?" Her smile widens. "I think I just saw a few more things I wanted." Lane smiles.

--

Rory and Lane step through the front door, each carrying four bags. They barely take a step when Jess exits the living room. He stops when he sees them.

"Hi. Glad to see you're adjusting." His eyes flicker to the bags in her hands before nodding to Lane.

She turns, only noticing him when he speaks. "I'm sure you are." He smirks and moves to take the bags out of her hand. His fingers brush hers longer than necessary and she finds herself pulling away, taking the bags with her. "No, I-I can take these." She backtracks. "But you can get the ones in the car."

He raises an eyebrow. "There's more?" She smiles and shrugs before her and Lane head up the stairs. He walks to the door and stops when he notices the back of the car crammed with bags. "John!" A man steps into the foyer. "I'm gonna need some help with these bags." He sighs.

--

Jess' hands move to his face as he tries to process the situation. "Jimmy is gonna kill me."

"You're overreacting." Rory counters.

He looks at her. "Two hundred grand is overreacting?" His gaze is so intense she takes a step back. This was the last thing she expected—him to come up here. Now. With Lane two feet away.

"Okay, so maybe I…shouldn't have…" She searches for the right words, but it doesn't matter anyway. He cuts her off.

"Maybe." His laughter is bordering on deranged.

"I was upset okay!"

"When you're upset you vent! You drink! You wallow! You don't spend two hundred grand in less than five hours!"

"Jess, calm down." Lane takes a step forward, speaking for the first time since he entered.

"The last time I checked I was the one who had to pay this back. Not you." He turns to face Lane. "This is between me and Rory, so if you could just…" He signals to the door. "Please. Leave."

Lane looks at Rory, who looks at her apologetically. She grabs her bag and exits without another word.

"It was my idea. Not Lane's." Rory looks at him and crosses her arms.

He ignores her and moves close to the bed and turns one of the bags upside down until the contents fall out on the bed. A shoebox rests on top. He picks it up and studies it before facing her again. "Seven hundred dollar shoes? Was this really necessary?"

She wonders if he really wants an answer. He waits. "They were cute." She takes them out of the box.

Jess blinks. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Jimmy?"

For the first time, she's beginning to realize just how immense the situation is. "Look, I-I'll tell him." Jess laughs. "I'll tell him you had nothing do with it."

"Exactly how do you plan to convince him of that?" It's rhetorical she realizes when he continues. "No offense, but he doesn't care how he talks to his own son much less somebody else. You'd come out of that in tatters." He ponders and sits on the edge of the bed. "And exactly how much money do you think I have?"

This time she doesn't hesitate. "A lot."

He chuckles good naturedly before the doorknob turns and the door opens. His smirk fades. "I said not to come up here." He doesn't bother looking in the direction.

Lauren doesn't look phased. "And I wouldn't have except Jimmy's on the phone."

Jess immediately thinks up an excuse. "Tell him I'm busy and that I'll call him back when I'm done."

She smiles. "He said you'd say that and if that was the case to tell you that he doesn't care if you're in a meeting with the president or else he's coming over here." Her eyes go to the bags around the room and then flicker to Rory in the corner.

"Dammit."

Rory takes a step forward. "I can—"

"No." His voice comes out harsher than he intends. "I'll take it in the study." He looks back at Rory before exiting.

Lauren looks back at Rory. "Cute shoes."

Rory rolls her eyes indiscreetly before exiting the bedroom herself. Upon reaching the foot of the stairs she pauses hearing Jess' voice.

"That's not necessary. No, I—" He pauses. "Yes, I understand that, but—" She can practically hear his mouth snapping shut and his jaw clenching.

She exits before she hears anymore.

--

"I've never even seen two hundred grand, much less held it." Lorelai says in near awe.

"I didn't hold it, it was credit." She tries to make it less than it is.

"You still spent it; you're too good for me now. Soon you'll start hanging out with other rich folk." She turns her cheek towards Rory, mockingly shunning her.

"Why would she do that?" Luke steps out from behind the curtain and stands in front of them.

"Because she's one of them now." Lor explains, pointing to her offspring. "She spent two hundred grand!"

Luke turns to Rory, surprised. "Wow."

"In mere hours!" Lorelai continues without qualms. "She's a regular Ivanka, this one."

"I bet."

Rory looks flustered and tries to explain. "It was an accident! One minute Lane and I was in there intent on—"

"That was no accident, baby!" She laughs. "You and Lane were like the regular Bonnie and Clyde! Only with credit cards!" She tries and fails, yet again, to hold in her laughter.

"Credit accounts." Rory corrects.

"Jess doesn't mind you spending that kind of money?" Luke crosses his arms and waits for her reply.

"Not exactly." Her hand goes to her hair. "He was, um…very—"

"Barbaric!" Lorelai inputs.

"—adamant," She stresses, ignoring her mother. "that it not happen again."

"If he knows what's good for him. You managed to get cut off a day after the wedding. Who does that?" More laughter.

Rory glares and heads for the door. "I'm leaving."

--

Rory takes out her cell and dials Lane's. She answers after two rings.

"Hello?"

"I'm so, so sorry."

Lane sighs. "I'm sorry."

She stops. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I was the one who suggested we go shopping in the first place."

"Yea, but you were just trying to get me to feel better." Rory corrects. "I was the one who said let's get more stuff."

Lane shakes her head. "Yea, but if I hadn't suggested that we go in the first place or showed up at all—"

Rory cuts her off. "If you wanna go that far back, I was the one who asked you to help me move and made you promise that we would catch up."

"Only because we hardly see each other." Pause. "And if you wanna go there, I was the one who said 'hi' to you in school."

Rory laughs. "Let's just both be sorry."

"Deal." Lane takes a breath. "So, how'd it go?"

"You were there; he was upset. He yelled." Lane nods. "He was mean to you, did I say I was sorry?"

"It's fine, I shouldn't have got involved. Did I tell you I was sorry for getting you in this mess?"

"It's not okay and don't start again." She smiles. "Mom compared me to Ivanka."

"_God! Really?"_ She laughs. A muffled voice can be heard in the background. "I have to go; I swear Zach is completely helpless in the kitchen! Call you later."

"Bye. Say 'hi' for me." Rory ends the call.

--

Rory hesitantly steps out of the car and looks up at the familiar, yet still intimidating, house in front of her. She walks up to the front door and her hand hovers over the bell for exactly 4.5 seconds before she finally gathers the courage to press it. A maid answers a few seconds later and looks at Rory expectantly.

"Hi. I'm here to see Liz?" A part of her is hoping that she isn't in, but instead of having to turn around—while the option was still available—the maid nods and waves her inside.

The door makes a resounding thud as it closes.

--

**A/N: Was it _too much _OOC for Rory? Did I get Lane and Rory right? I hope I didn't make just too 'barbaric'? Lol. Important questions people! Review please.**


	11. K is for Kinship, Or Something Like It

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update, hope this makes up for it. School starts next Monday, but I'll probably have the next chapter up by then. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**--**

Rory shifts on her seat and looks around the living room. Only then does she notice the collection of figurines set all around the room—elephants, ballerinas, dolphins—of every sort. She leans over to the table nearest to her and picks up the figurine that was no bigger than her finger, turning it over in her hands.

"Rory, hi. This is a nice surprise." Liz greets her, walking down the stairs.

Rory jumps in response and replaces the figurine on the table before standing. "Liz. Hi."

She smiles. "I'm sorry that Jimmy isn't here, but, we can—"

"Oh, that's fine. I wanted to talk to you, actually." She breathes a mental sigh of relief for Jimmy's absence.

"Have a seat, would you like a drink?"

"No, no…" Rory hastily takes her seat. "I just, I wanted to apologize." She waits for some understanding but gets none. "For the other day…when I used the store account…"

Liz waves her off. "Don't worry about it, it was no big deal, trust me that didn't put a dent in anyone's money. I did stuff like that all the time."

"Yea, but, we were just married, I mean…wait, you did stuff like that all the time?" The words are only dawning on her now.

Liz nods overzealously. "I did it for attention, mostly, not saying that that's why you did it, but Jimmy…" She trails off and ponders Rory for a second. "I know you're not happy with this whole situation, I mean, who would be? An arranged marriage?" She laughs. "Those kinds of marriages never work out—nobody's ever happy, Jimmy and I are living proof of that."

Rory looks at her, surprised. "You had an arranged marriage?"

She laughs at Rory's expression. "You didn't think I married him by choice?" The latter looks down, not knowing what to say, while the former gets up and heads over to the bar. "I sure as hell didn't want an arranged marriage, no girl does, and Jimmy didn't want to marry me." She grabs two glasses from the cabinet and sets them on the counter.

Rory hesitates, unsure of how to phrase her question. "How did you know…?"

"Sasha." She continues when she notes the look of uncertainty on Rory's face. "Lily's mom. Her and Jimmy were together around that time, needless to say he continued to see her after we got married."

She didn't want to hear anymore of this—Liz and Jimmy and Sasha—it was reminding her too much of her own predicament. The apprehension starts to set in around her, in waves. She wants to tell Liz that that's enough; she wants to just get up and walk out. Instead, she waits patiently—albeit dubiously—for Liz to continue.

"Then Lily happened." Liz walks back over to her and hands her a martini, regardless of her prior resistance.

Rory looks down at a drink in her hand. "Does he…I mean, do they still…?" A part of her doesn't want to hear the answer, just in case it turns out to be a premonition into her future. The other part of her is dying to know.

A visible sigh of relief reverberates off of Liz as she shakes her head. "She died a few years ago." Somehow, this answer doesn't seem to pacify Rory. _Would she have to wait until Lauren died for Jess to be rid of her? _"God, I sound horrible!" Liz exclaims, breaking Rory from her reverie. "I'm awful, I'm happy about it. Sometimes, I think it's the only reason…" _he's not seeing her now. _She doesn't need to continue for Rory to understand. Liz looks at Rory and sighs. "Look at me, I'm bringing you bad omens. I didn't mean that you and Jess would end up like…God, no!" She pauses. Rory takes a sip of her drink in order to avoid meeting her gaze. "Speaking of which, how are things with you and Jess—apart from the whole shopping incident?"

Instead of saying, "Terrible, thanks! We barely even talk, in fact, I think he's sleeping with Lauren, who by the way is the spawn of Satan!" like she wanted to she just says, "Um, fine." Liz looks at her skeptically. "Really, things are fine."

"I know I'm Jess' mother, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me these things."

Rory sighs guiltily since Liz had just told her all that stuff about her and Jimmy. "I know! It's stupid…" She shakes her head. "But, that's just it, I mean…you are his mother and no offense, but I don't want to go prattling on about things wrong in my relationship with Jess—which there clearly are, things wrong I mean—but, I'm sorry."

Liz laughs. "Don't be, it's perfectly understandable. I didn't exactly go running to Jimmy's mother either—hated her guts really, as she did mine—but I do get it."

Rory nods and drinks the rest of her martini. "Did I mention I was sorry about the whole shopping thing? That was the reason I came over here—not that I didn't want to see you, or" Liz laughs. "I didn't enjoy our talk or anything—because I just want to be clear. I mean that whole thing…I don't normally do things like that, ever actually, I was just so upset with Jess—which again, as his mother I shouldn't be mentioning to you—so I just did the first thing I could think of at the time, which is _so stupid_ and—"

"Rory, sweetie, take a breath."

She flushes. "I just wanted to be clear."

"Couldn't be any clearer than that." In one second, Rory is wondering if Jess got his sarcasm from her or Jimmy and in the next she is scolding herself for even pondering this.

"Liz!"

"Oh, that's Jimmy." Liz gets up and heads out to the foyer, missing the look of panic that flashes across Rory's face.

She jumps up, grabbing her bag, and heads after Liz and meets Jimmy taking off his coat. He looks astonished to see her there. "Rory, hi."

"I was just leaving." Rory blurts out.

Jimmy smiles. "Don't do that on my account."

"No, really. I really should get going."

"Rory just came by to apologize for the Shopping Incident." That's just how she said it—like it was capitalized—and suddenly Rory's relieved that she didn't confide in Liz about Jess.

Once again Jimmy looks surprised. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

It's Rory's turn to be astounded. If it wasn't her fault, whose was it? "It wasn't Jess' fault. He had no idea what I was doing, no involvement in any way, shape or form. It was all me."

"I know you feel guilty, but don't. This is on Jess."

"How?" _Why was she even standing here, trying to defend him?_

"He didn't listen, that's why." _Listen to what? _When she goes to voice as much, he continues. "And I know you think that you're somehow involved in this, but please, don't involve yourself in this."

Rory sighs. Jimmy would do what he wanted, whether he was right or not, he didn't seem to care. She turns to Liz. "Thanks for…today."

Liz nods. "Come back anytime."

Rory sighs and looks at Jimmy again, before heading to the door. "Oh…" She turns back to them. "Um…and please don't tell Jess I was here." She doesn't wait for their response.

--

Rory pulls out a pair of sweats and a tee and quickly pulls them on before heading downstairs. She ducks around the staircase and, seeing it empty, heads to the kitchen. When she enters several heads turn in her direction and a girl immediately approaches her.

"Is there something I can do for you, ma'am?"

Rory shakes her head and laughs. "Just 'Rory'." Oblivious to the girl's stunned expression, she continues. "I'm good; you can just do whatever you were doing before." She walks further into the room and pulls open the fridge, perusing the contents. After a minute or so—during which the kitchen staff whispered fervently to each other with covert looks—she pulls out the pack of ham and turkey and the pack of cheese. "Where's the--?"

The girl rushes forward with a loaf in hand before Rory can get the words out. She smiles appreciatively and sets the ingredients on the counter and turns to pull the condiments out of the fridge. When she turns back the girl already has a plate set out with two slices of bread on it.

"No, really, it's okay …" She leaves a space for the girl's name, but continues when the girl just stares at her. "I take pride in making this; it's the only thing I can manage besides cereal and coffee." Rory grabs a butter knife and starts on her sandwich.

--

Jess closes the front door and takes off his jacket, throwing it over the staircase. He walks to his study, loosening his tie, and sets his briefcase on the desk. He exits the room and heads upstairs with his tie trailing after him; when he finds the room empty—sans Rory—he heads back downstairs and runs into Lauren.

"Have you seen Rory?"

She shakes her head and shrugs. "Nope. Although I wouldn't be surprised if she's off lounging somewhere."

John approaches Jess. "She went into the kitchen about five minutes ago."

Jess nods and heads towards the kitchen, unaware of the frustrated look on Lauren's face. As soon as he enters the kitchen Beatrice bombards him.

"Sir, I asked if she needed anything, but she insisted on doing everything herself." She rushes.

"Where is she?"

Beatrice points to the far end of the room where Rory is leaning against the counter with her back to him. Jess moves briskly through the room and stops in front of her.

"What exactly is it that you're doing?"

Rory straightens. "What, are you gonna shout at me for making a sandwich? Am I causing you money on kitchen staff now?"

"That's not what I meant, I…" He sighs, aware that everyone is listening. He leads her to the corner of the room. "There are people here to do that for you."

She pulls her arm away. "I _can _make a sandwich. I'm not completely useless!"

He hides his amusement. "I never said you were."

"You don't have to worry about me being any trouble," Rory continues, obliviously. "I was completely capable of doing things before I married you, I'm not going to be dependent on you, so don't worry. I'm not going to cause you anymore money—in fact, I returned most of the stuff to the store today after…" _I came from Liz's._

"What? I didn't mean that…" Beat. "You didn't have to…" Jess sighs and watches her confused.

"Of course, they wouldn't let me return _everything_, so I have a few things left, but I managed to get the bill down to about thirty grand—and I know it's not much, but it's less than before and…" She trails off when she notices him walking out of the kitchen. "What?" She quickly follows after him, catching up with him outside the door. "I thought this is what you wanted?" She waits for him to confirm. "Wasn't it? I mean you were upset that—"

"I didn't care about the money."

Rory looks at him puzzled. "You say that now, but yesterday you—"

"That didn't mean you had to send everything back! I wasn't upset that…" His hands move to his head as he groans in frustration. He's not sure of what he's trying to say either. Instead of continuing he storms off back to his study, where he sighs and puts his head in his hands. _Since when did he have trouble sorting out his feelings?_

--

"Everything's fine, Liz." Jess says into the receiver.

"Are you sure? How's Rory? I hope you're not being a jerk." Liz tells him, her talk with Rory lingering in her head. "Is she home? I wanted to talk to her."

"Since when do you talk to Rory?"

She ignores his question. "I wanted to see if she was interested in helping me with the party for this weekend." Jess scoffs. "Jess! Put her on."

Jess sighs. "Fine." He presses the 'hold' button and exits the study.

--

Rory sighs and leans her head back against the tub. She submerges herself under the water and comes up a few seconds later. Opening her eyes she reaches behind the curtain, on the chair, for the body wash and grabs it coming in contact with a hand. She snatches the curtain back and runs her hand over her face to see Jess sitting on the chair.

"_God, you're sexy when you do that."_

"Why do you have to be such a pervert all the time? Gosh! Can't you see I'm taking a bath?"

"Oh, I can see, believe me…" He leans towards the tub.

Rory snatches the curtain back, blocking his view. "Is there an actual reason for you coming in here?"

He smirks. "Yes. Liz wanted to talk to you."

She quickly pulls the curtain back, being careful to only reveal her face. "What? Did she say why? Did she tell you anything?" Rory bites her tongue and wishes she could take it back when she notices his expression.

Jess briefly ponders the phrasing of her question and the panic in her voice, before brushing it off. "Something about the party this weekend."

"Oh." She lets the curtain fall again and sits there silently for a minute, before reaching the handle for her towel. Grasping air, she peers around the curtain and sees Jess holding it. His position has changed to leaning against the door.

"Looking for something?" He smirks.

"Jess, I don't have time for this." She holds out her hands for the towel.

He shrugs. "Then come and get it."

"Je-ss."

"Ror-y." Jess mocks, smirking lazily.

"Can I have my towel back?" Rory pouts, poking out her bottom lip. "_Please."_

For a second, his smile falters and his heart skips a beat. Without a word he places the towel back on the rack and exits the bathroom. Rory stares at the door, confused albeit relieved and reaches for it.

--

Rory picks up the phone on the dresser and sits down on the bed. "Liz, hi!"

"Rory, I know that we talked earlier but, I forgot to ask you—the party completely slipped my mind—but, I thought it would be a great idea if we planned and then hosted the party together, how does that sound?"

"Oh." She thought that Liz was only telling her that she was required to attend the party. She had absolutely no interest whatsoever in planning or even hosting a party. From the moment Emily told her about this marriage, she knew she'd be doing this—God forbid Emily Gilmore not choose someone in high society!—and she'd already resorted herself to the fact. "That sounds great!"

--

"_What the hell was that?" _ Jess grumbles, jogging down the stairs. He barely realizes that Lauren is waiting at the bottom of the stairs and the words coming out of her mouth doesn't register with him at all. He brushes past her, re-entering his study. He locks the door and moves--almost surreal like--back behind his desk. For the second time that day his head goes in s hands. He was slowly but surely losing his mind. He was sure of one thing and only one thing: she would be the death of him.

--

**A/N: Reviews make me smile. :D**


	12. L is for Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

**A/N: Hey guys! I got this chappie out as promised. I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammatical mistakes in this chapter, but as you can see it's after three in the morning and I didn't get to take my nap today. Lol. I'll correct them sometime tomorrow. I love the title of this chapter! Thank you for sticking with this story and for all the wonderful reviews guys! I appreciate each and everyone of them. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, I do, however own naughty Jess. Yay me!!**

**--**

Rory pulls the front door open and smiles when she sees Lily approaching the house.

"Hey Lily."

"Rory, I felt like I haven't seen you in forever!" Lily grabs her and links her arm around hers.

"I know, so much has happened since the last time we talked. I was going for a walk—to get out of the house for a bit—you're welcome to come." Rory suggests.

Lily smiles and nods and turns back to the yard as Rory pulls the door close after them. "How are things?" She looks at her suggestively and instantly Rory sees the remainder of the question written on her face: '…with Jess…'

"Uh…as good as they can get I guess." For the first time—when she was asked this question—she answers truthfully, although it's unintentional. She's surprised, to say the least, when she doesn't hear the usual response—'um, fine'—leave her mouth.

Lily nods indulgently. "How was the sex?"

Rory flames. "What?!"

She laughs. "The sex. On your wedding night." Beat. "You didn't have sex with Jess? Oh my God." She laughs again. Rory looks up surprised at hearing the amusement in Lily's voice. The latter sees the confusion on her face and shakes her head, explaining her reaction. "I'm sure it doesn't surprise you when I say Jess is a bit cocky from mostly getting whatever he wants—except dad anyway—so, to see someone finally say 'no' to him is a bit warranted and it might bring him down a notch. Plus it's hilarious." She turns so that she is walking backwards in front of Rory. "I don't think Jess has ever been turned down by a girl."

Rory nods pensively. "Is there something going on between Lauren and Jess?"

Lily looks at her surprised and shakes her head. "Not anymore—that I know of, anyway."

"So they did used to date?"

"If by 'date' you mean never left the bedroom, then…" She shrugs, before seeing Rory's face. "Well, uh, I mean, I wasn't there that much, but…they're not together now—or whatever."

"That you know of." She sighs.

Lily nods remorsefully.

--

'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' reverberates through and Rory leans across the nightstand and reaches for her cell. 'Adolf' flashes across the screen. She sighs before answering.

"Hey grandma."

"Rory!" Emily greets her sharply. "What' this I hear about you not consummating the marriage with Jess?"

Rory immediately sits up, panicked. "What? Where did you hear that?"

"Is it true?" She ignores her question.

"That's not important, where—"

"Of course it's important! If you don't tell me, I'll just be forced to ask Jess." Emily threatens.

Rory sighs again. "Jess and I are married now, what happens or doesn't happen—"

"Fine."

Silence.

"Grandma? Hello?" She closes the phone and sets it back on the table. Panic and dread starts to creep in and she jumps off the bed and quickly heads down the stair, calling for Jess. "Jess!" When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, he exits the living room. "Did you tell my grandmother that we didn't have sex?" She doesn't bother keeping her voice down.

A smirk is already making its' way across his face. "Why would I do that?"

"Jess, this is serious! She might call—or come by—to ask you if we did."

His arms fold across his chest. "Really?"

"I don't know how far she's going to go, but I don't want to risk it!"

"Is the idea of sex with me so repulsive?"

"No." Rory bites her tongue when she realizes how quickly she responded. "It's the principle of the matter."

Jess sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Is she really on her way over here because of our sex life? A non-existent one at that?"

"Don't tell her that!"

He looks at her appalled and his hand moves across his chest in mock horror. "You want me to lie for you?"

"Je-ss."

He looks into the foyer before she gets a chance to pout. "As much as I would love to help, I actually agree with her." Jess continues when she looks bewildered. "I want us to have sex."

Her bewilderment quickly turns to anger. "Can't you just lie and tell her we did? God knows you've done it enough times."

He chuckles, only succeeding in making her more frustrated. "Tell you what, how about we go upstairs now and have sex before she comes that way we don't have to lie."

"You are the biggest, most narcissistic _ass_ I've ever met! And you know what? I—"

"How about we just do this another time Jess? You seem to be a bit…preoccupied." Jimmy exits the living room with Liz close at his heels.

Rory flushes and looks at her feet. She wanted to expire right there, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. "_Oh God, _please tell me you didn't hear _everything?"_

Liz laughs. "Unfortunately, yes."

She quickly turns back to Jess. _"Why didn't you tell me that they were here?" _She barely waits for him to respond before she's turning back to them. "I am _so_ sorry. I mean, you have no idea…" She turns red again, remembering the entire conversation.

"Don't be. Every couple rows now and again." Rory sighs. They probably thought she was the worst person in the world! "We're gonna go." Jess nods. Liz turns and takes her coat from Jimmy and faces them again. "I think it's great you didn't give in to the sex."

Jess groans. "Jeez. 'Course you do." Jimmy laughs.

Liz continues, oblivious to Rory's discomfort. "He needs someone who's gonna say 'no' to him." She smiles reassuringly before they head out the door.

Both Jess and Rory watch the door even after it closes. Jess is the first to break the silence.

"So, that sex offer is still good." He signals up the stairs behind them.

Rory glares shrewdly.

--

"That _witch!_"

"I know." Rory had been recounting 'the call' to Lorelai for the last few minutes. "Now, she's going to "check in" with Jess to make sure that we actually did have sex—though I don't know when." She huffs.

"Don't let your guard down! She wants to catch you off guard." Lorelai sighs before starting again. "Can't you just ask Jess—?"

"I tried; he's being a stubborn jerk! He refuses because—well…he wants to…" She trails off.

"Would it be so bad if you did, though? I mean he's pretty hot—" Rory cuts her off with an exclaimed 'Yes!', but she continues casually. "—which probably means that he's pretty good in bed." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, mom, no. He's a jerk and he's arrogant and he just assumed that I would sleep with him, what kind of respectable guy does that?"

"You've slept with other guys who were jerks before, besides you knew how he was when you met him so this shouldn't really surprise you."

"That's beside the point!" Rory huffs impatiently. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm Switzerland, I'm neutral." She pauses to take a sip of her coffee and looks at Rory over the rim. "You haven't stopped talking about this since you saw me."

"So…"

"About him." Lor clarifies.

"I'm venting! I'm not allowed to do that now?"

"Yes. You're allowed to vent…when you're not actually using it as a cover up. You _like _him."

She quickly shakes her head. "No, I don't. I really don't. I hate him!"

Lorelai smiles at her attempts. "Who are you trying to convince here, you or me?" She cuts her off before she can sputter out another response. "You like him, you like him. You _want_ to have sex with him and have his babies and grow old with him!"

Rory flushes. "No I don't!"

"Rory and Jess, sitting a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g!" She laughs.

"Mom!" Lor ignores her, singing the jingle again. "Mom, stop it! You're acting like a two year old; I don't want to have sex with Jess!"

Lorelai grins. "Fine, but when you give into all that masculinity, because we both know that Jess just oozes it—and sex—then I will be the first one there to say 'I told you so'. And don't even try to hide it or avoid me because I will know, a mother knows these things. In fact, I am so confident about this that I am willing to bet all the money in my purse—"

"I'm not betting with you!"

"Because you know you can't refuse Jess sex." Lorelai starts digging around in her purse. "You are _so_ going to lose."

Rory sighs and rolls her eyes.

--

"Maybe she really doesn't care, maybe she realized that it's not her business and has resorted herself to that fact." Jess suggests.

Rory scoffs. "This is Emily Gilmore we're talking about here—she does not give up just because someone refuses to give into her demands! It just encourages her." She says frantically, folding her legs underneath her. "She's just waiting for us to forget and then _bam!_ She strikes when you least expect it!"

Jess chuckles. "And she's the crazy one? You're paranoid."

"Oho, believe what you want, but when you get a call—and believe me you will, it might not be today, it might not be tomorrow, but you will get a call—then you'll see that I was right and then you're going to apologize and beg my forgiveness for doubting me and I may or may not choose to forgive—" 'Always' cuts Rory off mid rant and she looks surprised. "You like Saliva?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"No, no, I just…never pegged you as a fan."

He picks up his phone before turning it to Rory. "Is it time to beg already?" Rory scrambles to the edge of the bed and grabs the phone, still in his grasp. "Jeez, watch it."

"Ha! I knew it!" Jess pulls his hand away but she grabs it back. "Wait, don't answer it."

"She's just going to keep calling." He assures her.

"Okay, answer it." He moves the phone to his ear before she stops him again. "Wait, wait! I'm not ready. What if she knows? What if she can tell? She could always tell when me or mom weren't completely honest with her and—"

"God. You _are_ paranoid." He answers the phone before she can stop him. "Emily, how are you? No, I don't mind, it's no problem at all." He waves Rory off as she tries frantically to get his attention and listens as Emily talks. "No, she didn't mention anything. I actually just got in, so I haven't really seen her." Jess lies smoothly. "Consummate?" He smirks and turns back to Rory as she clasps her hands together with a pleading look. "What exactly do you mean by consummate per say?" He sits on the edge of the bed and moves his on her upper thigh. Rory's eyes widen slightly and she swats his hand away. "Oh, really? Huh. If that's the case, then I definitely think that we didn't—" She quickly grabs his hand and replaces it on her leg and he smirks mischievously. "—don't have a problem." Jess quickly changes his response, sliding his hand up her side. "I'm absolutely positive…" He looks at Rory and mouths _that I'm going to get laid. _She returns the favor, mouthing 'I hate you'. He laughs. "…I'll let you know if any problems arise." He grins impishly at her and mumbles a 'goodnight' before his lips are on hers. Her hands clench into fists as he slides the phone on the nightstand, refusing to respond. She closes her eyes trying not to think about his hand sliding beneath her blouse tugging it up and urging her onto her back, or how his lips felt on her neck and how 'at home' he felt on top of her. Sensing her reluctance, he moves back to her lips trying to coax a response from her.

"Can we just skip the foreplay here?" Rory mutters against his lips.

To no avail.

Jess growls frustrated and rolls off of her. He leans over the side of the bed and tosses her shirt back at her. "Get dressed."

She's too stunned to protest, trying to figure out exactly when it came off. "I don't understand." She finally finds her voice.

"I want you to _want_ to have sex with me, not…because of blackmail…" Rory looks at him confused. "…and I know that wasn't the case earlier but believe me I've seen girls play hard to get before."

Rory scoffs. "I am _not_ playing hard to get!"

He nods, telling her simply, "You're being coy."

She doesn't know what to say, so she resorts to huffing. "I will never _want_ to do anything that involves being sweaty with you."

He smirks and once again his hand is on her leg, this time between her thighs. She gasps, caught off guard and he quickly takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. His fingers press into her against the flimsy material of her shorts and she finds herself gasping again. He tugs her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks on it greedily. "You sure about that?" As quick as he was there, he's back on his side of the bed again.

She can barely catch her breath, much less form a response, but he doesn't seem to want one.

He smirks, turning out the light.

--

**A/N: I am such a tease! Lol, I love it. But seriously, who wouldn't be breathless if Jess did that to them? More background info next chappie! I love writing Jimmy and Jess (which you will see next chapter). Bye, don't forget to review.**


	13. M is for Mon Beau Menteur

**A/N: Hey guys!! It feels like its been forever. The title of this chapter, Mon Beau Menteur, is french for My Beautiful Liar**. **Eh, too much info. Okay read on guys. Oh! Lemme see, things to mention: um...I love writing Jimmy and Jess, did I mention that? Last chapter, eh? Right. Okay nothing to mention. Please don't hate me! Okay, TMI. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own.**

**--**

Rory rolls over and sees the space empty next to her. She sighs and sits up, running her hand over her face before heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Only when she reaches the bottom of the stairs does she realize Jimmy is standing near the door.

"Rory, hey. Sorry if—"

Before he can continue Jess walks around the corner and looks surprised when he sees her. "Did we wake you?"

She quickly shakes her head. "No, I…just noticed that the bed…was empty…" She lowers her voice.

"Huh."

"I thought you'd already left." Her gaze flickers between him and Jimmy, then back again.

"You are aware it's only six thirty, right?" He smirks when her eyes widen.

"Oh, um…I'm gonna…" She signals back up the stairs and looks to Jimmy and waves, before looking back to Jess. "So, um…bye."

"Bye."

"Bye." She turns and heads back up the stairs.

Jess' smirk widens as he watches after her.

"Did I miss something here?" Jimmy breaks Jess' reverie.

The latter sighs. "No." He walks back to the study.

--

"Did Feldman mention anything to you about changing his investment?" Jess looks up from the file in front of him at Jimmy, who is sitting across from him.

Jimmy shakes his head absent-mindedly. "So, you and Rory look like you're getting pretty cozy."

"So…"

He shrugs. "Forgive me, but, the last time I was there she was spewing curses at you left and right. It's just surprising—cute, but still surprising."

Jess sighs. "I'm sorry, what does this have to do with the Feldman file?"

"Nothing." Jimmy admits. "So, how long has this been going on?" Jess sighs again and turns the page, ignoring him. "You and Rory." He adds, just in case Jess doesn't realize what he's referring to.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Can we focus on the file, please?"

"'Course your behavior doesn't surprise me at all. You've been itching to get in her pants since the first time you saw her."

"The first time it was an itch, now it's a full on epidemic." He finally responds to one of Jimmy's comments.

Jimmy laughs. "She holdin' out on you?" Once again Jess ignores him. "Wow, you haven't gotten any at all? For you, that's a feat."

"Stop."

"So, then it wasn't her choice?"

"What the hell does that matter?"

"Easy, if it's her choice, then she hates you. If it's yours…then that's another story." Beat. "Was it your choice?" Jimmy continues when he still doesn't get a response from Jess. "'Course that would actually explain a lot of your recent behavior. But that's all understandable—love makes us do crazy things sometimes."

Jess slams the file shut. "I'm not in love with her!"

Jimmy studies him for a while. "Well, you're in…_something._"

"I wouldn't have even been in this mess if it wasn't for you." Jess sighs again and slowly opens the file back up. "I think Lauren might be pregnant."

In a second, Jimmy's entire demeanor changes from repartee to demanding. "Think? Or she is?"

"She said she was late."

"Dammit Jess! How could you let this happen? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't you think I know how immense of a problem this is? I didn't _want _this to happen! So I don't need you telling me just how much of a predicament this is! _God!_ I can just imagine Rory's reaction when…" He trails off.

Jimmy continues, completely ignoring Jess' rant. "Can you imagine what the people in the company will say about this? You getting someone pregnant who isn't your wife! God, I can just imagine the smirk on Lyles face. I have a reputation to uphold Jess."

"Figures. The only thing you ever cared about is this _stupid_ company and your _fucking _reputation! You never gave a shit about anything or anyone else! You are the last person who should being giving me crap about this. Do the names Sasha and Lily ring any bells?"

"That's not the same thing here Jess and you know it."

"Why? Because you were in love with her?" Jimmy looks surprised. "What you didn't think I knew? The whole damn company knew!"

"That was a mistake."

"As is this."

"This is different." They were going in circles.

"You're being a hypocrite!"

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to—"

"I can't deal with this." As they were both already on their feet, Jess quickly heads to the door and exits, slamming it behind him.

--

Liz smiles as Rory opts for a black and white theme. For most of the morning they had been deciding on the arrangements for the party. Against Rory's better judgment, she had agreed with Liz's choice of a buffet. The amount of guests had been narrowed down from five hundred to two hundred and fifty and they were currently in the process of crossing names off the list.

"What about Judith and Kenneth Adel?" Rory picks randomly from the list in front of them.

Liz shakes her head. "Jimmy does business with them."

"Doesn't he do business with all of them?"

"That's why we have to be careful, we can only choose the ones that he can either afford to lose or won't care either way. I suspect we'll have to change the amount of guests according to how many we can actually take off the list."

Rory sighs and does her best to not openly refuse to go through each name and decide if each were worthy enough to stay on the list. "Okay what about the Cullen's?"

Before Liz can respond a door slams and they hear a string a curse words being fired off. Rory looks startled and Liz looks down knowingly and starts putting the lists of papers back together. "We can finish this tomorrow."

"Okay, I should probably…" She doesn't realize that there's a look of panic on her face.

Liz does. "Talk to him."

Rory nods absently and walks with Liz to the door before heading around to the study. If she had hovered in front of the door for longer than a minute, it was a miracle that the ruckus coming from inside hadn't scared her off.

Jess immediately looks at the door when she enters. "What?"

She refuses the urge to take a step back. "Are you okay?"

He laughs and it almost sounds barmy. "Am I okay?" He repeats the question. "I don't know. Do I look okay?"

Her brain is screaming at her to run for cover from the harshness of his voice. She stands her ground. "What's wrong?" She continues when he doesn't answer. "Something is."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Rory ignores his comment. "Did something happen with Jimmy?"

This time when he glares, she does take a step back. "Shouldn't you be lounging off somewhere other than here?" Unconsciously, he fires Lauren's words back at her.

His words pierce her more than his gaze does and she reaches for the knob before turning back to him. "All I wanted to do is make sure you were okay; maybe next time I shouldn't care so much." The door closes with a 'thud' behind her.

Jess' hands automatically close—forming fists—on top of his desk. He sighs and looks down at the papers in front of him.

--

Jess enters the bedroom and his gaze automatically flickers to the bed where Rory's form is. He moves to the edge of the bed and sits down, removing his shoes. He was feeling tremendously guilty about earlier. _Why the hell did he have to snap at her? Stupid Jimmy—stupid Lauren. He was the stupid one for sleeping with her in the first place. _Another sigh escapes his lips as he pulls the covers back and slips underneath.

"Rory…" He waits for her response, but gets none. "…look, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was having a bad day—obviously—and I know that's not an excuse, but it's the only one I have. I had a…thing with Jimmy…" '…_over Lauren', _he leaves off. "…and I just took it out on you. I'm sorry, and you can choose to forgive me, or not. It's your choice." He waits for her response. "Rory." He turns on his side and his hand moves to her arm.

Her eyes flutter close when she feels the bed shift.

"Great. You're asleep." He turns back onto his back.

When she feels the bed still beneath her, her eyes open again and a smile flits across her face, before she closes them again.

--

Rory mumbles an incoherent response when she hears a knock on the door. The knocker persists a second later and she moves the pillow over her face. The door opens and a fearful looking Beatrice enters the room and hovers near the door.

"Ma'am," She hesitantly moves to the side of the bed. "There's a man downstairs who says he has something for you to sign." Rory grumbles something under her breath and Beatrice continues. "I tried to tell him to come back later but he insisted that you were to receive it now and only you."

Rory sighs and sits up. "This better be important. I'll be right down." She heads to the bathroom and splashes water across her face and brushes her teeth before heading down.

A pudgy man greets her at the door. "Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano?" He checks his chart and looks up at her questioningly. She barely gets a chance to greet him and nod her head in confirmation before he's thrusting a clipboard and pen at her.

She looks it over and one word stands out and she quickly signs. "Flowers?" She smiles at him.

He merely turns and heads back out before he's bringing in about a dozen assortment of flowers. Her gaze automatically finds the white roses and her smile brightens. She turns to the man to find him standing in the doorway signaling outside. Her smile slowly fades as five other guys enter and she watches in awe as—each with twice as much flowers as the last—every crevice of the floor slowly fills up.

"I couldn't think of a better way to apologize for yesterday." Rory turns as she hears Jess' voice and sure enough he's standing near the staircase, one arm propped against the banister, one in his pocket. "Well, that's not true, I thought about jewelry but I figured you wouldn't go for that."

It takes her a minute before she can find her voice. "Believe me, this is enough—too much." Pause. "Thank you, this is…" She shakes her head, sighing.

"You think this is something; you should have heard my speech last night." He adds sarcastically.

Rory smiles and looks down at her hands. "Really, thank you…Jess, I…"

"Don't thank me; I should be on my knees groveling." He jokes.

"Would you?"

He notices the glint in her eyes. "Don't push it." Jess turns when the man clears his throat behind them. "How much do I owe you?" The man hands Jess another clipboard. He takes it and signs. "God help is if you guys decide to go into the jewelry business. At the rate you're going, you should be billionaires by then." He tells the man before noticing Rory peering over his shoulder. He tilts the clipboard towards his chest.

"Can't I least know how much this whole thing costs?"

"That would only suffice to make me look like a hypocrite." He hands the man back the clipboard. Rory's eyes widen when she recalls the ridiculous sum of money. "Relax, not quite that much of a hypocrite."

Rory breathes a sigh of relief and moves to the stairs and picks up a bouquet and examines them. After exchanging a few more words with the man, Jess joins on her on the step. "Did I tell you 'thank you' already?" She looks at him.

"Repeatedly."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Beat. "I know another way you can thank me." He smirks.

"Your mind is constantly in the gutter." Rory laughs.

"I'm a guy." He says matter-of-factly.

"Every guy I know doesn't constantly think about sex."

"Then they're gay."

Before she can respond, the doorbell rings. Jess sighs and stands, opening the door. A lanky man is standing there this time. "Jess Mariano?" He holds out a clipboard to Jess, who signs immediately. The man holds out a rectangular package without an explanation. Jess thanks him and closes the door, leaning against it. He pulls the packaging off and his hand falters when he sees the words 'The Subsect, written by Jess Mariano' peering back at him.

--

**A/N: I'll say it again, please, please don't hate me!! Lol. Believe me when I say Rory and Jess will live happily ever after! Plus or minus someone elses child, lol. JK...we'll see. Take a breath, and then click review. Don't send me any hate mail please! Lol. You can vent, but try not to be too mean!**


	14. N is for Nasty, Nasty Boy

**A/N: Finally! I feel like I've been working on this forever (almost 3,000 words, can you believe it?). I don't have much time so I can only type as much as I can at one point--sometimes a few paragraphs, sometimes only a few words! But I wanted to get this out before I forgot what I wanted this chappie to be about! And I know it's been a little over a month which I am so so sorry for!! I'm on midterm so I'm off until Tuesday, so hopefully I'll get another chapter up by then. Oh and can you tell me if there are any mistakes in this chappie? Don't feel like reading it over although I love it! The title of this chapter is supposed to be read like Janet Jackson's song. Hint, hint. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own adult Lily, Jay and nasty, nasty Jess. Fortunately, I do NOT own Logan. (No offense, I'm biased!)**

**Enjoy.**

**--  
**

He was standing there for what felt like forever. In actuality it was less than thirty seconds. 'Subsect.' Maybe it was just a coincidence that the name on this book was the same as the manuscript in his desk. 'The'. Nothing special about that word. 'Written by,'—again common words. There was no mistaking his name on the bottom of the cover in clear font—Jess Mariano.

"What is it?" Rory asks. He had been silent for too long.

He takes a breath before looking up. "What the hell is this?"

She looks at the cover and smiles as recognition dawns on her. "My surprise for you." She doesn't recognize the look on his face as frustration, confusion, anger.

"I'm surprised alright." Beat. "Do you normally go rifling through people's stuff without permission?"

Rory's smile fades. "Well, ah…I didn't mean to—I didn't intend to…I just got lost and I ended up in your study and…I didn't know that you didn't want—I would have never…" She sighs frustrated. "I thought this was a good thing."

"Good thing? No one knows I write." Her heart rate quickens at his words. "Only Lily does. Thanks for blowing that one out of the water."

"Jess, I…didn't know."

Jess sighs and nods reluctantly and sits down on the bottom step rifling through the book.

"I can just call Amy and tell her not to send them out anymore, I'm sure she—" Rory starts desperately.

"I'm sure it's a little late for that."

She sighs, deflated. "God, you must hate me by now. I mean from the first time you saw me everything was a disaster—I ruined your shirt, I caused you more money than you probably had the need to spend in your entire life, I'm putting your entire staff out of work—all of whom probably hate me—and now this. I don't blame you for sleeping with someone else."

"_What?" _She doesn't realize her words until she sees his expression. "First off, it would be so much easier if I hated you, secondly it was just a shirt—I didn't really like it that much anyway—and the money thing, you returned most of the items anyway—God knows why—and who cares if the staff hates you—although I can't see how anyone can—and lastly…_what?" _Beat. "Who told you I was unfaithful?"

"No one had to tell me, everyone can see it!" They were suddenly discussing what was wrong between them and none of them had intended it. If someone had asked Rory that morning what she'd be doing today, telling Jess that she knew about him and Lauren would not have crossed her mind at all.

"I haven't slept with anyone else since we wed."

Rory laughs bitterly. "So, as much as you're obsessed with sex I'm supposed to just believe that you haven't had any?"

"I'm not obsessed with sex. It was sex with you that made me—" Jess sighs when the doorbell rings. He stands and hesitantly pulls the door open. Jimmy pushes his way inside. "Please, come inside." Jess starts sarcastically.

Rory quickly stands as Jimmy enters and turns back to Jess. "I didn't come here for games Jess."

"Good thing I didn't break out the scrabble."

"Who told you that you could publish this?" He holds up his own copy of the book, ignoring Jess' sarcasm.

Rory quickly interrupts. "I was the one who had it published. I didn't know that—"

"Rory." Jess says warningly.

Jimmy holds up his hand. "That may be true, but he is still the one who wrote it." He looks at Jess, who sighs and puts his hand over his face. "You think you're some big shot writer now? Is that it?"

Jess clenches his jaw. "No."

"Good because you're not. You're not meant to write, you are the next owner of JM Inc."

"Did you ever think that maybe I could be both?"

The look of shock on Jimmy's face was far less alarming than the one Jess was feeling at the moment. Those words hadn't even crossed his mind. His hand flies to the back of his neck as he quickly grabs his keys and heads out the door.

--

When Jess backs out of the driveway he notices Jimmy's car and Lily leaning against it. He pulls on the side of the car.

"So, dad's pissed." She straightens when she sees him. Jess sighs and nods. "You're pissed." She sighs when he doesn't make or show any response. "I didn't know that she would publish it, I swear. I just figured she should learn about you _somehow _since you obviously weren't going to tell her."

"Huh." Beat. "I know you didn't."

"So, you're good?"

Jess shrugs. "I'll deal." She doesn't press the issue, that's what he liked about her. "I just want to get as far away from here as possible right now."

"Oh." Lily nods and takes her prior stance up against the car.

He leans across the arm rest and reaches for the door handle, pushing it open. "Get in." She doesn't hesitate and she barely closes the door before he's speeding off.

--

"Jess!"

Jess sighs and stops reluctantly. So far, all night he had managed to avoid being "beleaguered" by anyone for longer than a minute. He spins around to find a grinning David. "Dave."

"Good to see you. I was just talking to James about you, how his time to step aside is fast approaching." He laughs. Jess discreetly rolls his eyes. "'Course if it was anyone else, he wouldn't move for shit. He trusts you."

It's Jess' turn to laugh. "Did he tell you that? It's hard to imagine. I have never heard him use the words 'trust' and 'Jess' in the same sentence."

David laughs as if Jess is making a joke. "Speak of the devil." Jimmy approaches. "We were just talking about you."

"Seems like I'm the topic of choice in everyone's conversation." David laughs again. Jess rolls his eyes—indiscreetly this time. Jimmy looks at him. He looks across the room and takes a sip from his glass.

"Excuse me." Jess doesn't wait for them to acknowledge his statement before he's heading across the room towards Jay—who's talking to Lily. "Don't you have some friends you can chat up?" Is the first thing he says to her.

"Jay's a friend, right Jay?"

Jess laughs for the first time that night. "No, he's not. You're his next conquest." He turns to Jay and narrows his eyes. "And if he was smart he would move on to the next one."

Jay puts his hand over his chest. "Why do you always think I have the worst intentions? I am seriously interested in being Lily's friend."

Jess scoffs and swallows down the rest of his drink when he notices Rory coming down the stairs with Liz. "Screw with her and you're dead." He rests his glass on the nearby table and walks towards them.

"Jess! There you are." Liz starts.

"Miss me?" He says it in response to Liz's statement, but his gaze is on Rory.

"This party was starting to be futile without you." Liz jokes.

Jess continues. "You look nice." Rory flushes.

"Hey, what about me?"

"You too."

"You didn't even look!" Beat. "Where's Jimmy? Maybe he'll tell me I look nice." Jess signals in the direction of Dave and Jimmy. Liz excuses herself and walks away.

"So…are you having fun?" Rory finally asks.

"As much fun as I can have listening to Dave and the like." Rory nods, fidgeting. "What?" He watches her twist her hands together.

"Nothing." She shakes her head. "It's just that…do you want to dance?"

Jess looks surprised. "I don't dance."

"Oh. Okay."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Um…excuse me." Rory quickly turns and heads back in the direction her and Liz came.

Jess sighs.

--

"You couldn't have made an exception?" Matt asks Jess when he tells them later.

"Who couldn't make an exception?" Lily approaches with Jay behind her.

"No one." Jess quickly starts.

"Rory asked Jess here to dance and he said no." Chris fills Lily in.

"What?" Lily hits Jess on his shoulder. "You couldn't make an exception?"

"I don't make exceptions."

Lily huffs. "Stop being a jerk for once in your life!"

"She's probably over it by now." Jess tells her.

"Or she's found someone else to dance with her." Jess looks at Matt curiously and the latter signals behind Jess to where Rory is dancing with Logan.

Jess clenches his jaw and Lily smirks at which he glares. "What? You can't expect her to sit around waiting for you, can you?" She shrugs.

"Whoa, he's definitely the hands-on kind of guy." Chris laughs. Matt nods.

Before either of them can lower their glass, both Jess and Jay are heading towards them.

"Keep it in your pants there buddy, she has a husband." Jay starts before Jess can say anything. "No groping."

Rory's eyes widen as Logan turns and looks at them. "Relax, buddy, we're just dancing."

"That's what I said, groping dancing same thing."

He barely gets the sentence out before Jess is talking over him. "You like pushing my buttons, is that it?"

"Is it that obvious?" Logan smirks.

Jess takes another step forward but Rory quickly steps in his path. "Jess. We were just dancing. Nothing else."

"You were dancing, he wasn't."

"I asked you to dance, you said no! Logan asked me, I said yes. Why is it so hard to understand that everything isn't about sex?"

By this time, Matt and Chris and Lily are standing next to Jay and people are looking at them and whispering.

Jess feels a tug on his arm and turns and sees Lily. "Don't cause a scene."

"Look, buddy, I can understand the whole no dancing policy thing. I normally have that rule too but I said what the hell, right?" Logan smiles.

It wasn't meant to taunt him, but that's how Jess took it. He sidesteps Rory and his fist collides with Logan's jaw. He stumbles back into the refreshment table and gasps can be heard echoing through the room. Hands are tugging at his arm before he can do anything else and Jay is leading him out of the room the next second. In a haze, he notices Jimmy watching after him. The air hits him piercingly when he steps outside. He steadies himself against the wall as Jay watches him curiously before he lets out a burst of laughter. Jess flips him the bird.

"What the hell were you thinking man?"

Instead of responding, he pulls out the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and looks to Jay questioningly for a lighter. Jay tosses it over. He holds the smoke in his lungs until he feels the burn and he slowly lets it out.

"'Don't make a scene.' 'Don't make a scene!' Do you recall me saying that Jess? Do you?" Lily snatches the cigarette out of his mouth and ignores his spew of curse words. "Did you just intentionally ignore what I said?"

"Jimmy's gonna be all over your ass man. He looked pretty pissed in there." Chris and Matt step outside next.

"He was actually spewing fire in there man." Matt chimes. The three of them laugh.

Lily continues to glare. "Do you know what you just did? Do you even care?" Jess doesn't respond. "You punched out Logan!" She continues. "Logan Huntzberger, Mitchum Huntzberger's son—yes the one who is one of dad's most privileged clients!" Jess' hand moves to his temple.

"He's _fucking _Jess Mariano! That's James Mariano's son right there!" Jay adds sarcastically. They attempt to hold in their laughter. Needless to say, to no avail.

Lily turns her glare on Jay this time, who's smile immediately fades. "And you, you started all this!"

"How the fuck is this my fault?"

"You were the leading him over there! A bunch of animals, all of you!"

"Would everyone just _shut the_ _fuck up?"_ Jess exclaims. This time even Lily goes silent. "Thank you!"

Matt continues. "And all this could have been avoided if you had just danced." He laughs.

Jess growls and takes a step towards Matt who shrinks back.

"We're gonna go inside." Chris quickly tugs Matt back inside.

Jess sighs, tugging a hand through his hair. "You okay man?" Jay asks seriously.

"I honestly don't know." Jay nods and moves inside the doorway before signaling to Lily to follow him. Jess lights another cigarette and Lily hesitates, but goes back inside to the party. He hears light footsteps—heels clacking across the gravel—and groans. "Lily, honestly, you don't have to stay here, I—" He stops short seeing Rory.

She folds her arms when he doesn't say anything. "Hi." He continues to watch her, she squirms. "Sorry about…in there."

"I shouldn't have freaked."

She takes a few more steps towards him. "I shouldn't have asked you to dance."

He shrugs. "I should have said yes."

"Why? Because I'm your…wife?" She hesitates at the word. "I don't want you to do things because you feel obligated." She didn't want to admit that she didn't feel like his wife. In any sense of the word. They didn't sleep together—although that was partially her doing, he barely talked to her at all—she talked to Liz and Jimmy more than she talked to him, and the staff didn't care for her—Lauren was more respected than she was!—she was more in command any way, they did whatever she said at the drop of a hat.

"Because I knew you went to the trouble to ask me. It was the least I could do, I was being a jerk."

For the first time that night, her eyes are drawn to the cigarette in his hand. "You smoke." She doesn't ask.

"I know." Jess counters smartly.

"…I just mean, I never saw you smoke before."

"Tonight's the night for a lot of firsts." He says vaguely. Rory looks confused so he continues. "Although it isn't the first time I've made Jimmy spit fire, it is the first time I've caused him lose a client over it. I've never punched another guy over a girl before and it's the first time I actually danced at one of these parties."

The one that _should _catch her attention doesn't. "You danced?"

He shakes his head. "Not yet."

When she realizes his meaning, she frantically shakes her head. "I told you, I don't want you to feel obligated to dance with me."

"Are you finished?" He outs the cigarette beneath his shoe before she nods. "Good. Let's go."

"In there?" Rory hesitates.

"Well, we could dance out here but we'll probably have to do it to the beat of our hearts and I'm not drunk enough for that yet." Jess smirks. Rory laughs hesitantly as he holds the door open for her, and steps inside. Her face reddens when she realize that people are watching them, Jess doesn't seem to notice. He only pulls her hands around his neck and slides his hands around her waist. She doesn't budge when he attempts to pull her body closer to his. He knits his brow in confusion.

"People are watching." She whispers.

"Don't look at them. Look at me." He tugs her closer and groans when the music changes. "I change my mind."

"You can't back out now. Is it the song?"

"Yes. Do you want a Savage Garden song to forever be our song?"

"I actually like this song."

Jess scoffs. "God. Just when I was starting to think you had taste!"

"Hey! I have taste."

"Uh huh." He says doubtfully as _Truly, Madly, Deeply _continues to filter out around them.

Her hands slide down from around his neck to the front of his jacket. When she looks at him, she finds him watching her steadily.

--

The door barely closes before Jess is pushing her up against it. His hand tugs furiously at her hair as his lips clamp back down on hers. Her lips part in effort to deepen the kiss and his tongue pushes itself into her mouth. This was nothing like their first kiss—this was brutal and full of teeth knocking intensity. Her hands slide under his jacket as his slide down her waist.

"Tell me. Tell me you want this." His voice comes out huskily. "I'm going to be inside you in the next second if you don't stop me."

Rory tries desperately to labor her breathing. "I want this. You."

His grip tightens on her waist as he tugs on her bottom lip.

--

Their clothes were like breadcrumb trails to the bedroom. Neither one of them could pinpoint the exact moment they had started to shed them. The only thing that mattered was this—them. Here. In this room. On this bed with Jess' hands on her, everywhere. Scorching her, marking her. His lips on the dip in her neck at the base of her throat, dangerously close to her breasts. She's in such a haze that it feels like she's in and out of it. All she can remember from downstairs is _lips, tongue, teeth. _Now it's the insistent tugging of his teeth on her nipple and the rough way his hands are gripping her thighs. Then him slamming into her with brutal force, his name on her lips and stars. Lots and lots of stars.

--

**A/N: I know some of you are like 'finally!' Lol. Yay! Now show how much you love me and appreciate this chappie by pressing the little pretty button below as it's almost midnight and I'm terribly tired! (No blackmail, lol, just a fact.)**


	15. O is for Once Upon A Time In StarsHollow

**A/N: Yay! A little over two weeks this time, I'm so getting better at this. Lol. So, this time it's almost 5,000 words!!! I wanted to cover so much in this chappie but you guys will have to read to find out! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**--**

_Warmth. _She had never felt this much warmth in the space of mere hours before. It was startling. But not as startling as her opening her eyes and finding Jess still in the bed next to her. Lifting her head to peer over his form, she finds that it's ten o'clock. Hesitating, she lays her head back on the pillow before sitting up again and poking Jess in his shoulder.

He stirs, opening one eye. "Hmm." He turns around to look at the clock.

"It's ten o'clock."

"I can see that." Jess responds sarcastically.

"Don't you have to be at work?"

A crooked smile appears on his face as he props himself up on his elbow. "Are you actually checking to make sure I go in to work?"

"Maybe." Her voice comes small and whispery.

"Huh." His hand moves to her waist and he leans forward. "That is very considerate of you."

Rory quickly moves back as he leans forward again and covers her mouth with her hand. "Morning breath."

His smirk is back in place. "Then it's a good thing we're already married." Her hand pushes against his chest and she quickly tugs the sheet around her and stands. "Rory, come on."

"No, I will not have you experiencing morning Rory right after we…" She trails off and flushes, looking down at her feet.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" He quickly reaches out for the sheet, tugging on it. She collapses on top of him.

"Jess!" Before she can form another word, he quickly covers her mouth with his and pushes his tongue past her lips.

"Mmm. I like morning Rory." At this rate, she wasn't expecting her color to ever return to normal. Three knocks interrupt them. Jess sits up and tells them to enter. Lauren walks briskly into the room but stops cold when she sees them. Uncomfortable under the scrutiny Rory gets up until Jess pulls her back in his lap and faces Lauren again. "Yes Lauren?"

She hesitates. "I came to see if you were aware that it was almost half past ten, you were supposed to be at the office at—"

Jess quickly cuts her off. "I'm not going into the office today."

Rory quickly looks at him. "You're not?"

He looks at her and shakes his head. "I thought we could do something today."

"Oh."

He reads her expression. "You have plans."

"No, it's just that—I was supposed to visit mom today and…" She watches his face fall and quickly adds. "—but I'll just cancel and tell her that I'll come—"

Jess shakes his head. "I'll just go with you."

She was wrong. This was more startling than the first two things she had experienced that morning. "To visit mom?" He nods. "In Stars Hollow?" Jess nods again. "You want to go to Stars Hollow?"

He chuckles. "Yes, Rory. I believe we've covered that."

"No, I just…okay." She smiles.

"Yes, well…that's all very nice," Lauren makes her presence known again. "But, Mr. Pennington is on the phone about his appointment. He's wondering if it's still on for today at—"

"Cancel it."

Lauren looks shocked before she quickly pulls herself together. "Jess, I suggest that you—"

Jess raises his eyebrows in astonishment. "You _suggest_? You suggest what exactly? The last time I recalled I wasn't paying you to suggest anything. In fact, I'm not paying you at all, so you shouldn't be _suggesting_ anything."

Lauren quickly closes her mouth and opens it again before her gaze flickers to Rory. She turns and exits.

"Now, where were we?" He turns and looks at Rory.

"Well, I was about to go in the bathroom and—"

"Oh no you don't." His grip tightens on her waist, as she attempts to get up yet again, and he pulls her back down on his lap again.

--

This was the happiest she had been since she moved in. Not only was Lauren not sitting at the head of the table but she was hardly present at the table at all. It was also the first time her and Jess was at the table together.

"I wanted to call Lily before we left." He tells her, taking out his phone and dials. Rory nods her agreement.

"Hello?" A male voice comes over the line.

Jess moves the phone from his ear and looks at the screen, checking to see if he dialed the right number, before he puts it back. "Jay?" Rory looks up. He hears a mumbled 'shit' and scrambling in the background. "Why the fuck are you answering Lily's phone?"

"Look, man. There is a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Didn't I tell you to not fucking go there?" Jess pushes his chair back with so much force that it ends up against the wall.

"No, no. You said not to screw _with _her not to not—"

"Screw with, screw her; same fucking thing." Rory quickly follows after him as he grabs his keys off the desk and exits the house. "And don't fucking use the terminology screw okay?" Jay goes to say something, but Jess continues. "Or any terminology for that matter." He slams his foot on the gas pedal and the car speeds out of the driveway. "Don't _fucking_ go anywhere either." He slams the phone shut and notices Rory in the passenger seat for the first time.

"So…Lily and Jay?"

"No, not Lily and Jay. Never Lily and Jay." His grip tightens on the steering wheel.

Rory hesitates. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" Jess raises an eyebrow. "Just a little bit." She quickly amends.

He shakes his head and faces forward again. "Jay doesn't date—not that I would let him if he did—he sleeps around." Beat. "Lily knows that."

"She's nineteen Jess."

"Can we not do this now? I don't want to argue with you."

In record time they are pulling up outside a white two story house—presumably Jay's. Jay is leaning against the wall outside and straightens when he sees Jess get out of the car.

"Jess, man, you have to understand that I—"

Jess cuts him off yet again. "Where's Lily?" Jay sighs and signals inside the house. Before he can say another word, Jess is gone. Rory, not knowing what to say, folds her arms and looks down. Jay doesn't say anything either. Before long, voices filter through the front door.

"I can take care of myself Jess."

"Sure you can. That's why you ended up having sex with the most nefarious of the lot."

Lily rolls her eyes and walks through the threshold with Jess on her heels. "I don't need your help, I'm a big girl."

"I know you are. Now, get in the damn car."

Lily folds her arms and huffs, before storming off. She stops in front of Jay. "I'm sorry about this; Jess is a hypocrite and an ass—"

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

Jay nods understandably. "I'll call you."

"No you won't." Jess pushes Lily away in the direction of the car before facing Jay. "Don't you dare call her. In fact, don't even fucking look at her."

Jay laughs humorlessly. "She isn't a fucking child Jess. She can make her own decisions."

He rolls his eyes. "The fact that she slept with you says otherwise. 'Cause that clearly wasn't a good decision."

Jay doesn't back down. "I won't hurt her."

"Oh, I know you won't. She won't be around you long enough for that to happen." Jess signals to Rory before walking back to the car.

Rory looks at Jay sympathetically—something she never thought she'd do. "He'll come around."

Jay scoffs. "I highly doubt that."

"Rory." Jess slams the door and starts the car. Rory mumbles a 'bye' and walks back to the car and gets in.

Jess speeds off.

--

"Why can't I at least go home?" Lily whines.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Lily opens her mouth to respond but closes it when Jess glares at her through the rearview mirror. "I leave you alone and you're right back at Jay's. Liz and Jimmy may be passive-indifferent but I won't be." Lily sighs and sits back. "Jeez." He gets sidetracked by the sign 'Welcome to Stars Hollow—Population 9973'. "More people work in the office than this."

Rory smiles. "Told you it was small townie."

"I feel like I just developed claustrophobia." He adds.

She rolls her eyes. "Pull over here." She signals the front of the diner and hops out when the car pulls to a stop.

"Hello Rory."

Rory spins around and sees Kirk looking over the car—the Vanquish. "Hi Kirk."

"I see you've found time to visit."

She nods, holding back a grin. "I have."

"Uh huh. This is a no-parking area."

Rory slowly looks around surveying the area. "There are other cars parked here Kirk."

He nods. "Yes, but yours is exactly two feet over the area. You have to move."

Jess walks around the car and puts the keys in his pocket as Lily gets out. "Is something wrong?"

"Apparently we're two feet in the no-parking area." Rory explains.

"So…" He clearly doesn't see the problem.

"We have to move it."

Jess faces Kirk. "No we don't. It's two feet."

Kirk looks Jess up and down before decidedly taking a step back. "Right, it's two feet."

Jess looks at Rory and signals to Kirk. "Who is this guy? The law enforcer?"

"Actually, that would be Taylor, Kirk is his understudy."

"Huh." He looks at Kirk again. "We're not moving." He urges them into the diner where Lorelai is sitting at the counter talking to Luke. She turns when she hears the bell.

"Daughter! Oh, how I thought you had forsaken me." Lorelai pulls Rory into a hug and quickly notices Jess. "You brought Jess." She looks between them.

"And me." Lily waves.

"And Lily." She looks between the three.

"You didn't tell her we were coming?" Jess turns to Rory.

"I didn't know Lily was coming and it's not a big deal anyway, right?" She looks back to Lorelai who quickly shakes her head.

"Of course it isn't." Lor turns back to Jess. "How's it going Jess?"

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything." He responds sarcastically.

"Well, then, it's gonna be a good day." She entertains before facing Lily. "Lily can come shopping with us later!"

"There are places to shop here?" Lily speaks for the first time since entering the diner.

"We're going to Hartford." Lily nods as Lorelai turns back to Jess. "You can't come 'cause you're a boy."

He smirks. "Huh. Is that so?"

"Luke! They're here! And Jess is mocking me!"

Luke exits the store room, wiping his hand on a rag, and hugs Rory. "Jess hey, I didn't know you were coming."

Jess shakes his hand. "It was, sort of, a spur of the moment thing." He nods. "This is my sister Lily."

Lily smiles tightly. "Hi."

"She's sort of upset with me right now." He explains to Luke.

"That's because you're an inconsiderate, meddlesome, hypocrite." She mutters.

Luke faces Lily again. "Why is he an 'inconsiderate, meddlesome, hypocrite'?"

"I bet it has to do with a guy!" Lorelai chimes in. "It does, doesn't it?" She smiles triumphantly.

Jess shifts uncomfortably. "It has to do with the wrong guy."

"He probably knows what's best." Luke says.

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

Rory agrees. "I think that's a good idea." They move to a table near the window.

"So, Adolf wants us to have dinner with her." Lor starts again.

"Us." Rory repeats warily.

"Me and Luke." She breathes a sigh of relief. "But don't get so dejected, I told her you wanted to come too." Rory's face falls. Jess laughs. "Then, of course, she insisted that we invite you." She turns to Jess. His smile fades. Lily laughs, if only at Jess' unease. He glares.

"Not so funny now, is it?"

"Do you want to be apart of this?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Lily folds her arms and pouts.

"I can't believe you would do that!"

"Seriously?" Luke asks. "This is so like her."

"You're not excited?" Rory rolls her eyes. "I thought we could be each other's buffers and—"

Jess' phone goes off. "Excuse me, I should get this."

"Saliva? _You _like Saliva?" Lorelai gets sidetracked.

"Not this again."

"I asked the exact same thing." Rory explains.

"Because you don't look like the type of guy to choose 'Always' as a ringtone."

"Exactly!"

"Maybe Annie Lennox's 'Why'. Maybe."

"Are you implying that I'm gay?"

They ignore him. "Or 'Sweet Child O' Mine'." They giggle. Jess rolls his eyes and answers. Rory quickly sobers. "Hey, don't distract me! I still remember what you did!"

"I'd be worried if you didn't hun." She faces Lily. Rory fumes. "So, who's the guy?" Luke moves behind the counter.

Lily squirms. "You'll think differently of me."

"No, I won't! Unless of course it's Jake." Lily squirms again. "Oh my God, it's Jay? Now, I understand why Jess is upset."

"He's not that bad." Lorelai stares at her. "Okay he is like that most of the time. But the times he's not, he can be really very sweet."

Lorelai and Rory 'aww'. "Is that why you told me to stay away from him? Because you wanted him for yourself?" Rory smiles.

"No!" Lily quickly protests. Lor and Rory laugh. "I didn't know…I didn't expect this to happen." They look at Jess when they hear him on the phone.

"Everything's fine Liz." Beat. "She's fine. I will."

Liz's voice rises. "Tell her now Jess!"

He rolls his eyes and faces them. "Liz says hi."

"Hi Liz!" Rory says loudly when Jess holds the phone up.

"Happy?" He puts the phone back to his ear as Lorelai and Lily chimes in with their own 'hi's. Jess sighs again. "Yes that was Lorelai and Lily."

Lorelai grins. "She sounds happy to hear from you. And me. Told you she wouldn't find me annoying." She sticks out her tongue.

"Yet. She hasn't been around you long enough yet."

"Speaking of happy, you look happier than when I saw you last. And you brought Jess with you. Here. To Stars Hollow. Did he even know how small of a town this was when he agreed? Because, honestly, I can't see him knowing about Ms. Patty and Babette and Taylor and Kirk and willingly agreeing to come with you. And speaking of Kirk, what is he doing outside to your car?" They turn towards the window as Luke comes back to the table and rests a mug of coffee in front of each of them and sits down. "He looks like he's measuring it or something and—oh my God, you had sex with Jess!" She faces Rory accusingly. A few people look in their direction.

"Ah, jeez." Luke stands and heads back behind the counter.

Rory flushes as Jess stops pacing and looks to the table. Liz's voice rises again. "You and Rory had sex? When were you going to tell me this?"

"I have to go Liz." Jess hangs the phone up as Liz starts to protest. He then notices Kirk outside near the Vanquish and exits the diner, cursing.

Lily leans forward. "Really? No wonder you two are so chatty and cheerful."

"We were not!" She glares at Lorelai. "Thanks for the announcement." Lorelai shrugs. They watch as Jess gets in the car and moves it up a few feet. When he gets out Kirk smiles and holds out his hand. Jess ignores him. Rory looks down at her hands as the bell chimes.

He retakes his seat and his hand moves over the back of Rory's chair. "Continue."

Rory quickly looks at him. "_Do not_ entertain them."

"Why not? I like it when you blush." He smirks at her unease. It's Lily and Lor's turn to 'aww' this time.

"Now before I forget…pay up missy!" Lorelai holds her hand out across the table.

"I never agreed."

"You bet that you could sleep with me?" Jess looks at her.

"No!"

Lorelai fills him in. "She bet she _wouldn't _sleep with you."

"I did _not _bet anything!"

"Oh my God," Lily laughs. "Are you crazy? Did you not hear me when I said he gets whatever he wants? I knew you wouldn't be able to refuse him much longer. You would've won if you bet that you _would _sleep with him." She laughs again.

Lor continues. "You can't resist Jess sex." Jess raises his eyebrow at Rory. She flushes again. "Rory and Jess, sitting in a tree…"

"Lorelai."

"Mom." Rory says, warningly.

"—f-u-c-k-i-n-g…"

"Lorelai!" Luke scolds again.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, hun." Rory scoffs and stands, exiting the diner.

Jess stands and heads to the door before walking back to the counter. "Can I get one of those to-go?" He signals to the coffee on the table. Luke nods and fills one and hands it to him.

"It's on the house." He adds when Jess pulls out his wallet.

"Thanks." He heads out the door.

--

He doesn't have to walk far to find her. In fact, he only passes a few stores when he sees her through the window of a nearby bookstore. The guy looks at him curiously when he enters—an older gentleman—he only nods. His footsteps soften when he sees her reading the back cover of one of the books.

"Hi."

No matter how quiet he's managed to be so far, she still jumps. "Jess. Hi." He notices the confusion before she can manage to wipe it from her face.

"You look surprised."

She shrugs. "I just…didn't expect you to come after me." Jess nods thoughtfully and then hands her the coffee. Once again she can't hide her feelings. "That's for me?"

"I don't really drink coffee."

"Yea."

He watches her curiously. "What?"

"It's nothing. I, ah…I didn't know you knew I drink coffee, you're never there when I drink it…or, um…you're always too busy."

"Not _too _busy." Rory nods before taking the coffee from him and mumbling 'thanks'. "So…what are you looking at?" He brings her attention back to the book in her hand.

"Nothing." She puts the book back on the shelf.

"What? Sex books?" He chuckles. "It can't be that bad." He takes the book off the shelf and flips it over. "Huh." Once again his name is staring back at him.

"Um…before I knew, I told Amy to print a few copies and send them here." She tells him breathlessly. "You're mad." She continues when he doesn't respond.

"No, I…" He laughs. "To tell you the truth I don't know what I am right now."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He puts the book back on the shelf and puts his hands in his pockets.

Rory shifts and turns and continues browsing the shelf. Jess watches her. After awhile, she turns abruptly to find him in the same spot she left him. "I didn't bet that I wouldn't sleep with you."

Jess leans against the shelf and crosses his ankle, as a lazy smirk appears on his face. "Okay."

She continues. "I was…venting with mom about how grandma called you and she told me that I just wanted some kind of excuse to talk about you because…um, I liked you and um, I wanted to…" She trails off, not knowing how to finish.

His smirk widens. "Have sex with me." He finishes, realizing the double entendre.

"Right, so…then she started singing that stupid jingle and digging around her purse saying that she was so confident that I couldn't say no to you that she would bet me. I mean, I told her no but she obviously wasn't listening—_stupid jingle!—_and it wasn't like—"

"Rory."

"_What?"_ She looks surprised at his proximity—she didn't recall him moving an inch.

"I'm glad you lost."

"Oh. Well, I…really?" He nods. "Me too." She smiles.

"Good." Her skin felt so silky-smooth against his palm and the only space between them is her hand which is holding her coffee. "So… Jess sex, huh?" His other hand slides down to hers and he locks their fingers together. Her eyes flutter shut when he sucks on her bottom lip and pulls it into his mouth. "You taste good." Jess groans against her mouth. "Like coffee…and strawberries." He releases her lip and his lips trail over her cheek to her eyelids then beneath her ear.

Rory moans when he pulls the lobe into his mouth. "Jess…" Her grip tightens on the cup in her hand. "We have to stop…"

"Hmm…why?" His hands are like an octopus—and her having one at the moment isn't helping—on her neck, on her breasts, underneath her shirt, under her skirt between her legs.

"Because…" She tries desperately to catch her breath. "Someone could walk around here any minute…"

Jess smirks wickedly. "Well, then…we have a minute."

Before she can stop him his lips are back on her neck, sucking on her pulse point and a throat is clearing on the side of them. Rory quickly pushes Jess back away from her and flushes when she comes face to face with Andrew and another woman. Rory flushes. "Sorry, we were just leaving." She tugs on Jess' hand and hurries outside. Her hands are flailing everywhere before she even starts speaking. "Oh God, I can't ever face Andrew again…" Jess laughs. "This isn't funny, half the town will probably know within the next two minutes or so…I'm home for less than an hour and I'm already feeding the gossip mill, this is a disaster!"

Jess grabs her hands and holds her wrists in his. "Stop before you hit someone." He laughs. "God, you're adorable when you're upset." She pulls her hands away. His grip tightens. "Rory, relax. It wasn't that bad."

"_Wasn't that bad? _Andrew caught us two seconds before you were about to rip my clothes off!" Pause. "What has gotten into you?"

"You." He doesn't miss a beat.

Rory rolls her eyes. "God that sounded dirty."

"That's how I meant it."

She shakes her head. "I should've known." She removes her coffee hand from his grasp and takes a sip. "Come on."

He smirks, but says nothing when he notices they're going in the opposite direction from the diner.

--

"Are you okay?" Rory asks turning partially away from Lorelai and Lily.

"Are you checking up on me?"

"No…yes. I'm just checking to see if you need rescuing." She explains.

"Huh. I appreciate the offer, but I'm okay." Jess smirks. "Do you need rescuing?"

"I'm good."

"Good." Jess sighs as Luke starts fiddling with the TV once again. "This TV is crap, get a new one."

"I don't need a new TV."

"You spend more time fixing it than you do watching it. You need a new TV." Luke grumbles. Jess puts the phone back to his ear.

"Aw, listen to you guys. You're so cute. Arguing and bonding." Rory grins.

"Jeez." He rolls his eyes. "So, where are you?"

She looks around. "Some café called 'Hal's' in Hartford. We're taking a lunch break."

"We _were _taking a lunch break." Lorelai moves closer to the mouthpiece. "It was supposed to be over ten minutes."

Rory moves the phone away from Lor. "Give me a second."

Jess chuckles. "Sounds like they're waiting on you."

"Yea."

"_Rory." _Lor whines.

Lily explains. "She saw some Jimmy Choos on sale."

"Ah," She nods, comprehending. "She wants shoes."

"Aren't you supposed to be honoring the girl code?" Lorelai tugs on her daughter's arm.

"Girl code?" Jess asks. Luke sits back down on the couch. _"Finally."_ Luke scowls.

"There's only a guy code." Rory tells them.

"I'm pretty sure the same rules apply except to girls." Lily backs Lor up.

"Ho's before bro's."

Rory rolls her eyes. "That didn't even make sense."

"Yes it did. It means girlfriends before boyfriends." She pouts._ "Please. I really want those shoes." _Beat. "You can have phone sex with your hubby later."

She colors even though he can't see her. She can hear his laughter—she was pretty sure both Lily and Lorelai could hear it. "We weren't having phone—"

"Yea, yea. Be a good girl and say bye to Jess." Lorelai stands tugging Rory out of her seat, motioning for Lily to do the same.

Rory sighs as Jess speaks. "Go. We'll have phone sex when you're done. Or actual sex, whichever comes first."

She scoffs. "Bye Jess."

--

"Oh my God." Rory exclaims moments later.

"I told you."

"These shoes are incredible!" She picks up the black pumps and waves it around.

"Hey! Me first!" Lorelai grabs the shoe from Rory's hand and rushes over to a sales lady.

She scowls before turning on the spot. "Where's Lily?"

Lorelai points to the corner of the store. "Flirting with _her _disgusting, yet still lovable, hubby."

Rory walks over and raises her eyebrows when she sees Lily has the phone to her ear. "Is that Jay?"

Lily pouts and covers the mouthpiece with her hand. "Yes. I know, I know. 'He's only going to hurt me. I shouldn't be talking to him, yadda, yadda, yadda," She rolls her eyes. "But please don't tell Jess. Just give us a few minutes please."

Rory softens. "What if he hurts you?"

"He won't." Her answer comes readily.

She sighs. "Five minutes."

Lily squeals putting the phone back to her ear. "Yea, I'm still here. Oh yea, how do I know you're not just saying that?" She laughs and quickly sobers. "I miss you, too."

Rory folds her arms and walks back over to Lorelai.

--

"Taylor!"

"That's how it goes Luke. You know the rules."

"I moved the car." Jess clenches his jaw. He'd been here less than twenty four hours and he already wanted to kill someone—namely Kirk and Taylor—and leave and never come back.

"You waited ten minutes before you did. Kirk told you that you were over the marker." Taylor continues.

"Because it's a stupid rule!" Luke chimes in again.

"This is a stupid town." Jess mumbles.

"What was that young man?" Taylor faces him.

At that point, Lily, Lorelai and Rory enter the diner. "What's going on?"

"Apparently I have to pay a fine."

"What? Why?" Rory faces Taylor. "Is this about the car? I thought he moved it, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is he has nothing better to do in this stupid town but harass people by making up stupid ass laws." Jess mumbles again.

Taylor narrows his gaze at Jess. "I knew you were a hoodlum the first time I saw you."

"Taylor."

"The problem is that part of the pedestrian crossing was blocked while he was parked there." Kirk appears out of nowhere.

"There is no pedestrian crossing Kirk."

"So…"

"The point is…" Taylor cuts them off. "He broke a law; he has to pay the fine."

Jess turns to Rory. "I hate this town. Can we go now?"

"Stop." She holds back her smile. Jess sighs. "How much is the fine Taylor?"

"Two hundred dollars."

"_What? That's ridiculous."_

"Jess can fork up two hundred dollars." Lily says. "He could fork over two thousand."

"Lily." Jess growls. "That's not the point."

"Then what is? I don't understand. Problem: you parked in a restricted area. Solver: Pay the fine. Sounds simple to me."

Jess holds up his hand. "Just…stop talking."

"Come along Kirk." Taylor exits the diner.

"You have twenty four hours to pay." Kirk tells him.

Jess growls and moves towards him. "Jess, stop." Rory moves in front of him as Kirk exits the diner.

Lorelai shakes her head. "We leave you guys alone for two seconds and you're already annoying Kirk and Taylor. Haven't I always told you to never do that without me?" She pouts.

Jess sits down. "Did I mention already that I hate this town?"

"Yes." This time everyone answers readily.

"Huh."

--

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the cutesiness in this chappie cuz it'll be gone before you know it!!! I love this plot with Lily and Jay. :D Angry Jess is sexy. Lol. Review!**


	16. P is for the Pain in the Heart

**A/N: I'm **_so completely **sorry that I took so long to update. But I'm here now and that's all that counts, right? No? Okay, well um...I have **a lot**--**too much--**going on right now: renovations, school and on top of that my scholarship is in jeopardy and I've been rethinking my entire major choice: accounting--it's just so freaking hard! But of course people say that the one I do want to change it to is harder: Math. But, finally I can update and catch a breather--while my mom doesn't know grades are out yet, until then...enjoy! If you didn't know I **LOVE** Bones--it's pretty high up there, almost as high as GG--but that's where the title of this chappie comes from. **_

Jess pushes the front door open and holds it open as Rory walks ahead of him.

"Well, today was…"

"A disaster." Jess finishes. "Your words, not mine."

She shakes her head. "It wasn't a total disaster. It was better than I expected."

He puts his coat on the banister and turns towards her curiously. "What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting…" Rory shrugs. "…pitchforks, I was expecting Taylor to demand a town meeting right then and there so that he could discuss you."

He quickly shakes his head at the notion of town meetings. "Me?" She nods. "What about you?"

Rory laughs. "Did you see the photo? Do I need to drag you back to the video store to see the photo? They love me."

Jess scoffs. "God knows why!"

Rory scowls as Lauren approaches them. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

His smile fades. "Can this wait? I'm kind of in the middle of—"

She shakes her head. "It can't wait."

"Okay." He looks at her curiously before turning to Rory. "I'll just be—"

"No, go. It's okay." Rory tucks a strand behind her ear and watches them head to the study before heading to the kitchen. She heads to the fridge and pulls out a Snapple and screws off the top. _What did Lauren want to talk about? What was so important that she… _Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Beatrice moving towards her wielding a knife and a loaf of bread. She quickly waves her off and sighs, leaning against the counter. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was about to go horribly wrong. Suddenly she wished she had basked in the trip to Stars Hollow more than she did. Her curiosity peaking—and despite her bad feelings—she heads back out towards the foyer and slows her steps once she nears the banister.

"—that's not gonna make everything get better or just go away, Jess!"

"Don't you think I know that?" A bang echoes down the hall towards her. Her mind goes back to a few days earlier, when he came home angry, unbidden; his fists closing, landing with a loud bang on top of the desk.

"You sure as hell aren't acting like it! Prancing around with her like everything is fine and dandy! I mean, seriously, Stars Hollow? What the hell has gotten into you?" Once again her mind travels back without her consent.

"_What has gotten into you?"_

"_You."_

Instead he says, "Don't pretend for a second that you know anything about me!"

This time, Lauren laughs. "So, I've been living here since…I don't know, forever and all of sudden _she _comes along and suddenly you've gone AWOL. You've _never _gotten up after 9 since _ever, _much less 10_."_

"That's none of your damn business."

"But _this_ isn't any of her business either?" They were hiding something from her. _Jess_ was hiding something from her.

"Screw you."

"You already have. Forgotten already?" There. There it was. She knew that they had….but there it was. It was still like a knife to her heart. Everything was so casual for them. They didn't care who heard. "You said that this wasn't going to change anything! That she was nothing to you. _Nothing." _

"Jess around?" Rory jumps, startled when she hears Jimmy's voice. She doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't respond. She knows she doesn't have to say anything anyway. Jimmy didn't ask her where Jess was. _Ever._ He normally went straight to the study, which only meant one thing: he _knew. _Whatever it was, he knew. She turns towards the door again.

"Nothing's changed!"

She turns away from the door, from Jess' voice and attempts to say something anyway, just for the sake of it. Again, nothing comes. _Nothing. _This time its Lauren's voice that returns, unbidden. She turns and walks up the stairs.

--

Jimmy walks toward the banister and looks up the stairs, checking to see if Rory's gone, before walking back towards the study and pushing the door.

"Are you out of your God damn mind?"

Jess sighs and puts his hands down on the desk. "Not now Jimmy."

Jimmy looks at Lauren and unconsciously his eyes move to her stomach and back up. She sighs and exits the study without a word.

"This isn't over!" Jess calls after her. He moves around Jimmy to look after her.

Jimmy stops him. "Oh, yes it is."

"_Excuse me?"_

"I told you before I refuse to have this leaked before it's absolutely necessary. And since it's so obvious you like making scenes…" He pauses long enough for Jess to catch the dig he's making about the party.

"Huh. Here I thought that you weren't going to bring that up."

"Stupid you." Jess smirks as Jimmy continues. "I wouldn't be surprised if the entire house knew about this…" He trails off looking for the right word. "…_mistake." _Jess rolls his eyes. "Including Rory."

"What? How would she—?"

"I found her outside the door. What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing." He responds quickly, when he starts again his voice starts off from barely above a whisper and escalates. "Except for…….Dammit!" He moves around the desk to the door. Jimmy blocks it. "I don't have time for you Q&A session today Jimmy, I—"

Jimmy pushes him back towards the middle of the room. "Then make some." Pause. "Give her time. Let her come to you."

Jess laughs and sits down on the desk. "I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from you. Things have indeed gone downhill." He laughs again.

"At least my marriage is intact."

"Yea, twenty years too late."

Jimmy scowls and sits down, pondering. "So…" He looks at Jess. "…that was a nice little stunt you pulled the other night—"

Jess sighs. "Here we go."

"—I mean, punching out Mitchum's son—in front of him and everyone else, might I add—and then taking off to Stars Hollow to avoid me? That doesn't seem like something you'd do Jess."

"I wasn't running, I just wanted to…"

"On top of that, you have yet to apologize to Logan and Mitchum for your archaic behavior."

"Archaic?" He smirks again.

"You wouldn't call punching out someone for dancing archaic? I mean come on, I'm all for you showing your masculinity but this is the 21st century."

Jess glares. "He wasn't dancing, he was groping her and he was doing it to annoy me."

"Not everything is about you Jess." Jimmy scoffs.

"No, apparently it's all about you."

Jimmy doesn't dispute his point, he ignores it all together. "This is definitely one for the books."

"I'm not apologizing."

"We're having dinner with them. Friday night. You'll do it then."

"Do you not hear me when I talk? I'm not going to sit there for hours laughing at Mitchum's shitty jokes and getting chummy with Logan and I'm definitely not apologizing to him. In fact he's the one who should be apologizing. To me. You'll be setting yourself up for a disaster if you think I'm going to agree this."

Jimmy laughs and for a second Jess looks startled. "You've got a lot of nerve, I'll give you that. I like that."

"I'm not looking for your approval." Jess sighs and stands heading to the door. "Can I go now?"

"Why ask at all? You're already halfway out the door." Jimmy shakes his head when he hears Jess' footsteps on the stairs. "This isn't over, Jess!"

--

As soon as Jess enters the bedroom, his gaze flickers to Rory sitting in the middle of the bed. _Let her come to you. _Instead of approaching her he moves over to the closet and removes his jacket.

"So, what did Jimmy want?"

He stops with one hand out of his jacket and leans out of the door to see Rory tilting her head towards the closet. "Ah…you know, the usual, came to chew me out about what happened at the party."

"Really?" She waits but gets no response. "He didn't seem that upset when I saw him."

"Huh."

He's taken by surprise when she appears by the door. "How'd things go with Lauren?"

His answer is too hasty. "Fine." He doesn't care.

"They didn't sound fine. She can be…really loud."

Jess shakes his head, ignoring her comment. "They were…fine."

Rory continues despite his insistence. "I mean really, you should tell her to lower her voice next time. No telling what people will here." She turns away from the closet and heads back to the middle of the room. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house knew what was said between you two." Pause. "Including how you really felt about me." She lowers her voice. "Seriously, what is it about her anyway? God!" She huffs and suddenly her entire demeanor shifts. "If I were to change—be more receptive…would you send Lauren away?"

"No." She's surprised how quickly and without haste his answer comes. She shouldn't be, but she was.

"Why not?" The question is out of her mouth before she realizes it.

"Dammit, Rory! Do not ask this of me."

"But, I am asking. If she means nothing to you, then why is she still here?"

"She doesn't..." Here, Jess hesitates. "...want to go."

"You're putting her wants above mine?" He doesn't respond and she takes his silent as confirmation. She had pushed aside her pride and asked against her better judgment and he had refused. She wouldn't ask again.

Jess exits the closet and quickly moves towards her. "Dammit! You know! _That's _what this is about!"

"I don't know what you mean." She quickly responds.

"Who told you?" Tears stream down her face despite her attempts to swat them away. Jess sighs and moves toward her but his steps falter. "Dammit Rory, why can't you just speak to me plainly?"

She quickly steps back towards the doorway and runs her hand over her face before continuing. "It's just that…it's no surprise really, at all that you didn't—don't like me and think that I mean nothing and—"

He puts his hand over his mouth. "You heard that." Somehow he convinced himself that she hadn't heard a thing between Lauren and him. Clearly he was wrong.

"—you wanted this marriage to happen even less than I did, but I get it."

"Rory, listen—"Jess sighs when she continues.

"It's fine. I just need to resign myself to that fact because clearly nothing I do will change your mind; so…really, I'm just wasting my time here." She turns—finally—and pulls the bedroom door open, when a sharp tug on her arm prevents her from making her escape.

"Would you just hear me out?" He ignores her pointed 'No' and his grip tightens on her arm as she attempts to pull away. "I was upset with Jimmy because yes, he was forcing me into a marriage I didn't want so I was trying to do everything I could to remain set in my ways, but that is clearly not the case now."

"Did you tell Lauren that I was _nothing _to you, that I would remain _nothing? _That you would continue sleeping with her?" Her voice shakes as she waits—almost reluctantly—for his reply.

She doesn't need to wait but she does. "Yes." And even though a part of her expected the answer her heart still drops at his mono syllabic response. Then, suddenly, her legs are working again and she starts pulling her arm from his grip. "Rory please. Things _have _changed. _Everything _has changed. I mean, you're…" _everything. _"…not nothing, you're…" _my _everything, his thoughts continue to go unfinished. "…more than that." He finishes and waits for her to say something.

"Please, Jess. Just let me go." His grip slackens and she turns and flees.

_Give her time. _Jimmy's advice was the only thing running through his mind as he watched her hurry down the hall and around the corner—and down the stairs.

_Give her fucking time._

_Let her come to you. _Look where that fucking got him.

_Fuck Jimmy and his fucking advice. _He did not need to be taking advice from a man—and not just any man, his _father, his fucking father_—who was still trying to fix his marriage twenty years after the fact. He can't believe he even considered taking it.

_Let her fucking come to fucking you._

At that moment he was sure of two things and the first was—of course—he was never taking Jimmy's fucking advice again. And second, second he was not attending a dinner where Mitchum or Logan Huntzberger was going to be present and he was definitely, definitely not fucking apologizing to Logan Huntzberger.

--

Rory closes the front door and hurries over to her car getting in but not starting it. She sighs and slides down in her seat, bringing her hands up to her face. She jumps when a knock resounds on the window. Her heart drops a little when she realizes it's not Jess, but Lily.

"What are you doing out here?" She smiles. "Going somewhere?"

"Ah…I'm just going out to see mom."

"Again?" Lily looks at Rory curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She answers without thinking. Lily raises an eyebrow. "Maybe." Her voice softens. "No. Jess and I had a fight."

A look of realization dawns on Lily's face. "About Lauren."

Rory looks confused for a second. "Yea, how…?"

"About the fact that she's…"

"About…"

Pause. "Um…" She realizes her mistake and rethinks her response. "…the fact that she was sleeping with Jess."

Rory sighs again and puts her head back in her hands. _Lily knew. She knew why Jess and everyone else was acting so strange. _Did everyone _but her _know? "I have to get out of here." She starts the ignition and reverses out of the driveway before Lily gets a chance to respond.

--

Jess heads down the stairs and enters his study, slamming the door behind him. Not a minute later, the door flies open and a fuming Lily enters.

"What the fuck did you do to Rory?"

He looks up but doesn't seem surprised to see her in the doorway. "Would you watch your damn mouth?"

"Oh, I'm sorry maybe you didn't hear me. What the _fuck_?" She emphasizes the word before continuing. "Did you do to Rory?"

"Cute, but don't concern yourself with this." Beat. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it _is_ my business to tell me that you got Lauren pregnant? _You. _Of all people. Why the hell would you even tell me that?"

"I…" Suddenly they've switched roles. "…I don't know. I needed to tell _someone._"

"Tell Rory!"

"No."

She refuses to drop it. "Why the hell not?"

"Dammit Lily! I said no."

"That's not an answer." Jess moves behind the desk and refuses to acknowledge her. Lily sighs and turns and pulls the door open before turning around abruptly. "Why?" This time she does get him to look up. "Why would you do this?"

He sighs and grips both of his hands in his hair. "If I could take it back, Lil, I would."

She turns and exits the office.

--

Jess pulls out of the driveway and, switching gears, heads directly for the light at the end of the corner. Upon reaching it, he pulls open the glove compartment and pulls out a large, yellow manila envelope. He quickly checks the light then opens the envelope before doing a double take. Not bothering to pull over, he switches the car in park and tosses the envelope on the passenger seat before getting out and walking towards the Prius. He knocks on the window by the drivers' side, startling Rory who slowly puts her window down.

"I thought you were in Stars Hollow. How long have you been out here?"

Rory shrugs. "I actually never left." At his confused look she explains further. "I figured mom didn't need to be bothered with this."

He doesn't know what to say so he changes the subject. "I, ah…have to go to New York for a few days but, we should—can we have dinner when I get back?"

She shrugs again, not caring either way. "Sure."

Somehow this doesn't appease him, but he doesn't let it show, merely responding with a 'good'. He turns unsurely, but faces her again. "You gonna be okay here?" Pause. "You should head back."

"I will. Soon." When he doesn't turn away she adds, "Just a few more minutes."

He nods and turns and heads back down the street towards the Vanquish.

--

She had arrived back not an hour ago and it was already time for dinner. Thankful that she hadn't encountered anyone on her way upstairs her mood had slightly improved and she had spent the last fifty eight minutes listening to Moby's Temptation on repeat. Now she sat at the table as John sat the entrée on the table in front of her.

"Do you know of something that isn't prescription and quells nausea?"

If she was in a better mood she would have laughed at the fact that Lauren had suddenly found her way back to the table now that Jess was away. If he had no interest in her then why was he letting her stay there? She clearly did no work and they were hardly what you would call friends. Rory looks up surprised to see that Lauren is looking at—and speaking to her. It was barely two minutes into the meal and she had barely taken two bites of her food. "Oh, um…no." She looks back down at her plate. "Are you sure you should be dining down here if you're sick?" She just wanted her to leave.

Lauren laughs. "It's not that kind of sickness, well…nothing that a few more months won't cure." She notices the shock on her face. "I'm surprised Jess didn't tell you, it's hardly something you can hide."

"You're pregnant for Jess?"

Suddenly everything fell into place. Why he wouldn't—couldn't?—send her away. All the secrets—everyone knew. _Everyone. _Jess, Jimmy, Lily, probably Liz too. She wouldn't be surprised if Beatrice knew. Suddenly she's pushing her chair back before Lauren can confirm and walking away.

She didn't even know where she was going.

She didn't care.

--

**A/N: I know you're thinking 'oh she took so long to update, I'm not going to review', I get it, you're angry. So, what better way to vent (about this chapter as well as my sporadic updates) than to **_REVIEW!!! **You know you want to. =D**_

_**A few things I wanted to point out about this chapter!**_

_**So, as you read the chapter starts off with Literati returning from Stars Hollow and low and behold Lauren returns in her attempts to thrash Rory. She is upset that Jess is spending so much time with and seems to getting an attachment to Rory. Also, the fact that he is keeping the pregnancy from grates on her nerve as she knows--or suspects--how Rory will feel about this. Hence, she takes matters into her own hands at the end of the chapter. Who hates her? Anyone? Everyone?**_

_**Now on to Jimmy, oh how I love writing him, he so didn't get enough air time on the show! So he comes over and immediately notices Rory outside Jess' study--of course Lauren isn't exactly trying to keep her voice down, is she? He attempts to distract her with petty words--ha! as if Rory would fall for that. When Rory disappears upstairs he doesn't have to rein in his temper at Jess' stupidity anymore! LOl. Can you believe him? Dishing out relationship advice?? Who the hell does he think he is? Of course Jimmy wants what he wants. Foolish, foolish Jess for attempting to take that advice. Let her come to you? Giver her time? As if. The only thing he succeeded in doing is letting her stew over the whole ordeal. Of course he almost blows his cover when he suspects she knows. Shame on Jess for putting Rory in a tailspin like this. She's up one minute and down the next, seriously, his moods swings are giving me whiplash! I told you guys not to get too comfy with the mushy! I hope you listened! If you didn't, awww now you're all depressed and everything. =( Tsk, tsk. Jess trying to deny his feelings for Rory. He should know better! Denial doesn't do anybody any good, acceptance is the way to go. =D  
**_

_**I love that Lily stands up for Rory to Jess, as she is probably the only person he listens to--sadly, not this time around. I, also, love Jess and Lily's relationship in this story. There are three things I want to have achieved by the end of this story and one of them is showing their bond to you guys. The other two being Rory and Jess' relationship along with Lily and Jay's (both being one)--Oh, how we love the bad boys! And the final one being Jay and Jess' friendship and Jess' trust for the former during the whole Lily ordeal.**_

_**There was something else I wanted to mention and now I can't remember it! I'll be putting the link to this story as well as my profile to the video I'm uploading for the preview of Love Me Or Leave Me guys! Check it out. (BTW, that totally wasn't the thing I wanted to mention. I still for the life of me can't remember! Oh well. Maybe next time.)**_

_**Until then...**_

_**Sweetie Ren. =D  
**_


	17. Q is for Quintessentially & Irrevocably

**A/N: Do you know how hard it is to update with a keyboard with only half the letters? I had to copy and paste letters anywhere I could find them! Phew, okay, so…finally an update, I know you guys are upset but what else can I do except give this chappie as a peace offering? Who else thinks Jess needs a wake up call? Anyone? Everyone? G****lad we're on the same page. Enjoy.**

--

Harping. That's what she was doing. _Why _was she harping? Things were pretty simple. Lauren was pregnant. How was that complicated? There was no need for harping.

And yet…here she was with her bag open on the bed and half the drawers strewn out across the room and yet still…she sat on the bed—_next to her bag_—doing the thing she said she wouldn't do.

By the time she actually has the bag packed, Lily is in the doorway.

Her eyes spot the disarray of the room, and then flicker to Rory, then the bag. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here, Lily."

"No! Yes. Yes, you can." She moves at warp speed and is pulling the bag out of Rory's hand. She starts to protest but Lily cuts her off. "Just wait a few more days."

"He won't even be here."

"So, you're just going to give up? Let her win? You have to fight!"

"I can't compete with her! She's the mother of his child."

Lily stops, only now realizing Rory knew about the baby. "You're the one he's in love with."

Rory pauses. "He said that?"

It's Lily's turn to hesitate. "He…_did not…_" Rory zips up her bag and walks towards the door. The former blocks the exit. "**..**_But _I know deep down that if you just give him a chance—"

"Lily, stop. Nothing you say can change my mind. He's…" Her voice drops. "…he's having a baby with her."

"He married you."

"He didn't want to!"

"Jess doesn't do anything he doesn't want to! He didn't know you."

"He still doesn't!"

"Then give him a chance to!"

"He doesn't want to!"

She's convinced Lily's not hearing anything she says. "Yes, he does! He does."

"Lily, stop it! Jus stop this! Please."

Rory turns and heads for the stairs.

--

Lauren walks by the foyer and looks as she walks down the stairs, with Lily pleading in her ear.

"I'm leaving." She continues down the stairs before she adds, "I won't be back."

Lauren smiles but it quickly fades. "He'll come after you."

"That doesn't matter. I'm not coming back." Rory notices the shift in her demeanor once again. "Does _this_ please you?"

"This pleases me very much."

--

8.

3.

10.

That's how long it had been since she had been home.

8 days, 3 hours and 10 minutes.

195 hours.

11710 minutes.

702600 seconds.

Nothing was going as she expected it to.

Lorelai hadn't reacted the way she expected her to. She guess she should be thankful that Lorelai had finally gotten Luke to agree to go on a trip with her and upon realizing she was staying opted for the disappointed look and told her they would talk upon her return.

Add in the fact that she didn't know if she should be relieved or crying her heart out because Jess hadn't come after her and she was in a tailspin for the past five or six, maybe seven days—she'd lost count.

--

She found herself standing in front of Lane's. Brian answers with a sombrero on top of his head and a sandwich in hand.

"Hey, Brian. Is Lane here?"

He shakes his head revealing half chewed food in his mouth. "Her and Zach went on their second honeymoon yesterday."

"Really?" He nods. _You'd know that if you had bothered to come outside of the house at least once the past eight days. _"Oh, well, when will she be back?"

"It's nothing certain, but probably by Saturday."

"That's over a week away!"

"I know, but Zach was really starting to complain that they didn't have enough sex."

"Oh, okay, stop right there!" Pause. "I get it." She turns and walks away.

--

"I can't believe you made us come home early." Pause. "You're such a spoilsport."

Luke cuts the engine and gets out of the car, removing their bags from the back of the truck. "Blame the woman at the bed & breakfast we were at. How many times can a person 'ring the bell'? If you've rang one bell, you've rang them all."

"Dirty." Lorelai grins.

"And that damn cat! Was it just me or was that thing everywhere?"

"I told you it was kooky."

"And why the hell would anyone name a cat Sammy?"

"'Cause Dinah, Boo-Boo Kitty and Cat in the Hat were already taken."

"Just…take these." He pushes two bags in her hand. They enter the diner and head upstairs into the apartment where they place them on the bed. Lorelai heads back downstairs to the diner and takes a donut from the platter and sits at the counter.

"Oh and that butt of his!"

Lorelai turns and sees Patty and Babette sitting in the corner, looking out the window.

"Do you think she knows he's here?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Things seemed a little strange since she came back and all."

"Hey guys." Lorelai approaches the table.

"Lorelai, sugar!" They smile.

"What are you guys up to?"

"We're just appreciating God's creations dear." Patty informs her.

"Uh huh." She looks to the window and sees Jess' vanquish parked there for the first time. "Uh oh." She rushes outside just as Jess is approaching the diner. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"In there." He attempts to move around her, but she holds up her hand, stopping him.

"No, you're not."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you have to get back in you car and leave. Now."

Jess laughs condescendingly. "Rory's a big girl Lorelai. She's not gonna go running and screaming in the next direction when she sees me."

Luke exits the diner. "Jess, hey."

"Luke." He nods a greeting. "She needs a new leash." He signals to Lorelai.

"What's goin' on?"

"He's causing trouble!" She accuses, pointing a finger at Jess childishly.

Jess sighs. "All I want to do is go in the diner."

Luke signals over his shoulder. "She's not in there."

"Luke!" Lorelai scolds. Luke shrugs helplessly before mumbling a 'sorry'. She spins on her heels, following Jess, who is already passing Doose's. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" She picks up her pace when he doesn't respond. She runs blindly into his back, not realizing he stopped. "Jeez! The least you could do is warn me when you—" She stops when she notices Rory standing a few feet away. The latter turns and heads in the opposite direction. "At least she didn't scream."

Jess barely hears her, as he's already hurrying after Rory. "Rory!" She doesn't acknowledge him; in turn he picks up his pace. "Rory, wait!" He spins her around. "Please, I just…wanna talk."

"_About what?"_

"You know what about. Us."

Rory laughs bitterly. "There is no 'us'. There's you and then there's me." Pause. "Although I should probably add Lauren into that equation."

Jess' face knots into confusion. "Is _that_ what this is about?"

_That. _As if him impregnating Lauren was nothing. "Yes _that _is what this is about! Don't you care at all?" She answers her own question. "I guess the fact that you came over a week after I left answers that for me."

"I was in New York. I told you that."

"You said a few days, not ten. Few meaning three."

"I…" For the first time he looks disoriented. "I was…" _trying to get over you_. "…trying to give you time." He says instead. He was not going to tell her that he had reached back only two days ago to find that she was gone. Lauren had pounced on him the minute he had entered the door, telling him that Rory had up and decided she had had enough. Angry didn't even begin to cover the way he had felt. And yet, here he was two days later, unable to forget her.

"From the moment you learned that you had to marry me, you tried to sabotage us. Why? Am I that horrible? No matter what I did, why have you never cared?"

"Rory." He doesn't know what else to say.

She wipes her face frantically. "You must have been so thrilled when you found out about Lauren." She laughs again.

He clenches his jaw and looks around, noticing eyes everywhere on them. "Can we go somewhere else and talk about this?"

Rory brushes her hair out of her face and looks away from him. She notices Lorelai watching concernedly. "Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about!"

"Rory, please."

She sighs and looks back in Lorelai's direction. "Where?"

"Let's go somewhere." He moves back towards the vanquish.

The more steps she takes, the more she's starting to have doubts and the more she regrets agreeing to this. She stops in front of Lorelai. "I don't know if I should do this." Lorelai smiles sympathetically. "I mean, that's why I came back, right? Isn't that why I came back? To get away from him?"

"Talk. You two should talk."

"No." Rory shakes her head vehemently. "I just need to get out before I'm in too deep."

Lorelai sighs. "You're already in deep, kid." Beat. "You're in love with him."

The former folds her arms and looks around, lowering her voice. "He doesn't love _me."_

"Things change."

"I can't wait for that. I can't wait for him to up and decide that he loves me and wants to be with me— that's _if_ he decides—and even if he does, then what? He changes his mind again? I don't want to spend the rest of my life waiting and hoping that he'll one day wake up and suddenly notice me and realize we're married."

"Oh, sweetie. If that is really how you feel, then what harm could possibly come from talking to him? Really talking to him."

She sighs again before following Jess and getting in the vanquish.

--

Snow Patrol's 'Set the Fire to the Third Bar' was playing on the radio. Rory was looking out the window. Aside from driving and constantly shifting his hands on the wheel, Jess was looking over to the passenger seat determined to start the conversation.

"So…" She continues looking out the window; she doesn't acknowledge him at all. He sighs. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"The silent treatment."

"Well you asked me to do this."

"No," He shakes his head. "I asked you to talk. This is not talking."

"Okay." Rory turns and faces him. "You want to talk? Let's talk! Lauren's pregnant."

Jess clenches his jaw and faces forward again. "I know."

"That's all you have to say? 'I know'? I just told you that Lauren's pregnant."

"What the hell do you want me to say here Rory?"

She folds her arms. "Well, you wanted to talk, so talk."

"I know this wasn't supposed to happen but—"

"No, no, I mean what girl doesn't dream about her husband sleeping with someone else and getting that same someone pregnant just two short months after the ceremony?"

"Excuse me?" His mind rushes back and forth over her saying 'two months'. "What the hell are you talking about? I told you, I haven't slept with anyone else since we got married, that includes Lauren."

"That's not what Lauren says."

"You misunderstood her."

She sighs. "Of course I did. God forbid _she_ does something wrong or makes a mistake."

"That's not what I meant."

"No?"

He was losing his patience with everything—with her. She was barely giving him a chance to explain things. Almost unconsciously his foot presses down on the gas pedal and his grip tightens on the wheel. "God, Rory! What the hell do you want from me?" He ignores her mumbled 'I guess a little faithfulness is too much to ask' and continues. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

She looks forward again, not knowing what to say and notices cars whizzing past for the first time. "Jess, slow down."

"You want me to send Lauren away along with this kid—_my_ kid? 'Cause I can't do that!"

"And I would never ask you to do that!"

"I refuse to turn out like Jimmy! Everybody in their right _fucking_ mind knows that, everybody except Jimmy that is, who is as clueless as ever!" Jess studies Rory for a second. "Tell me what you want from me, cause I am completely _fucking_ lost here!"

"Just slow down!" He ignores her again. "At least watch where you're—" The first thing she hears is a horn—and not just any horn, the ones that belong only to truck drivers—then she sees the blearing lights, followed by the impact on her side of the car and hears at the worst possible moment—_of course_, he always had the worst timing—him saying something.

"_Christ!" _Pure reflex has him attempting to maneuver the car—or at least keep it from spinning out of control. It finally screeches to a halt a few feet away from the collision. "Are you okay?" His hand automatically goes to his head and he looks over at Rory. "Rory?" She stirs trying to look in his direction. "Don't move." He pulls out his phone. "I'm so _fucking_ sorry. I'm such an idiot!" He grips his hair frantically. "God, I love you so much, if something happens, I…"

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

--

**A/N: I bet you all saw that one coming. Dinah is the cat from ****Alice in Wonderland**_**,**_** and ****Boo-Boo Kitty is ****f****rom ****Laverne & Shirley.**


	18. R is for Rueful Indifference

**A/N: So, it's short****, I know, but I wanted to get it out quicker, so sacrifices people!! I'm liking this chapter mucho mucho. LOl. Pr****epar****e t****o b****e supr****ised g****uys! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable I do not own.**

--

Rory opens her eyes and looks around; her hand automatically goes to her head when she realizes how heavy it feels. A tug on her hand has her coming face to face with an IV machine and upon further scrutiny, Lorelai sleeping in a chair to her left. The door opens and a man with blonde hair and clipboard enters.

"Good, I'm glad you're awake." He shuffles over to the bed and looks at the monitor. "I'm Carlisle. We just have a few more tests to run, then we can—"

"Tests? What tests?" They look over to the corner and see Lorelai sitting up. He smiles. "You said something about tests. I thought you already ran all the tests you needed to."

"This is just a precaution."

"Why is something wrong?"

Carlisle turns to Rory. "Please tell her this is just for precaution."

"Relax, mom."

"Shh, you. You are in the hospital, so just lay there and look pretty while I talk to the nice doctor." Lorelai faces him again. "Now, you were saying?"

"Just to see if everything is okay internally."

"Internally? Something could be wrong internally?" Pause. "Like what?"

"We already did some tests when she was admitted; this is just to make sure. You'll get an official report soon. Now, we have to take her down to x-ray."

Lorelai sighs. "Fine." She walks over to Rory and kisses her head. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Smile pretty for the camera." She watches as a nurse enters and wheels her out of the room. She sighs, folding her arms and following shortly after.

--

"Please tell me the vanquish is okay? Please." Jay says.

Jess rolls his eyes. "I just told you that we almost got killed and you ask about the vanquish? Are you fucking serious?"

"Well…" He hesitates, wondering how to progress. "...you're obviously okay. I mean, I think if Rory was dead we'd know. You'd be crying your fucking ass off, wouldn't you?" Jess flips him off. "So…about the vanquish. Come on, I know you checked on it."

Jess sighs and puts his head in his hands. "It's irreparable." Jay mutters a few choice expletives. "I told Rory I loved her."

"Are you sure?"

Jess looks up confused. "Am I…am I sure I told her?"

It's Jay's turn to look confused. "Are you sure it's irreparable?"

"Are you fucking done?" He shakes his head and stands as Matt appears in front of him with Chris bringing up the rear.

"What the hell happened to you?" Matt looks at his head.

Jess walks around them. "I'm leaving."

Jay laughs. "Relax man. I'm all ears now."

"Fuck off."

"Is it that time already where we annoy Jess?" Chris speaks up.

"Looks like it."

"_Can you guys be fucking serious for once?!"_

"Whoa."

Matt looks to Jay expectantly. "Jess told Rory he loved her."

"Yep, that would explain it." They sit down nonchalantly.

"It's about time."

Jay looks at Jess carefully, noticing his defensive stance. "Maybe she won't remember." He pauses, suddenly realizing that Jess was here. _Here_. "Man, you left her at the hospital."

"Seriously?"

"That's harsh, man."

"It _is_ Jess."

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Jay turns to Matt and Chris.

"Actually—"

"Good." He cuts them off. "You can see yourselves out." They look between him and Jess before getting up and leaving. "Actually, that was pretty harsh; I just wanted to get them out of here."

Jess clenches his jaw. "I just—I couldn't stay there knowing that I put her there."

Jay nods slowly. "Okay."

--

Lorelai shakes her head, looking at Luke. "I can't believe he's not here." Beat. "Rory's in the hospital, he should be here."

"Maybe, he…"

"See! You can't even think of a good excuse because there is none!"

"You didn't give me a chance."

"And if I had…" Luke sighs. "I thought so." She looks around. "Where the hell is that doctor?" A movement on the side of Luke catches her eye. "Nice of you to show up." She blows Jess' attempts at being discreet. Jess sighs and looks at her. "Wow. It's Phineas Gage." A gash is running down the side of his head.

He ignores her quip. "Can we not do this now, please?"

"Where'd you go? Dubliner's?"

"Lorelai." Luke scolds.

"No, I actually went to Swift."

"You know this whole thing is your fault."

"Whatever." He folds his arms and looks in the next direction.

"She could've died!" She waits for his response but gets none. "What a shocker, you don't even care."

"I didn't say that."

"No, because you don't say anything! You don't open up to anyone!"

"And who exactly am I suppose to open up to? You? Please."

"Rory, at least."

Dealing with Chris and Matt has him his losing his patience fast. "You don't know anything about me or my life or my relationship with Rory okay, so why don't you doctor Laura someone else!"

Before Lorelai can respond, a throat clears on the side of them. Dr. Carlisle is standing there expectantly. Lorelai and Luke stand. He looks down at his clipboard. "We just brought her back up, but she's still a little disoriented from some of the tests we ran; she should be fine to go home in a few days. She has a concussion and a fractured wrist and the tests we ran showed that thankfully, the baby wasn't harmed in the accident. Now, she'll need some—"

"I'm sorry, what? Baby?" Lorelai is the first to register the words.

"Rory's pregnant?" He's suddenly standing in front of the doctor, having pushed past Luke and Lorelai.

"You should have that looked at," He looks at Jess' head before looking back down at his clipboard. Jess shakes his head, not even hearing.

"Excuse me, hi! Can we get back to baby here please?"

"Two weeks along."

Jess runs his hands through his hair. _"Fuck."_

"I take it you're the father." Carlisle smirks.

He looks at Carlisle, then Lorelai before backing away. "I gatta get out of here."

"You're leaving?" Lorelai asks disbelievingly.

He pushes past a nurse, hurrying towards the exit, not bothering to look back or even respond.

--

"Hey, sweets." Lorelai slowly approaches the bed. "How're you feeling?" Rory doesn't respond, she looks towards the opposite wall. Lor sighs, noticing the hand on the flat of her stomach. "So…the doctor told us about…"

"Can we not talk about this please? I'm really tired."

"Okay. I'll be here when you wake up."

Rory turns on her side away from Lorelai.

--

"He's such an ass! How can you be friends with him?"

Jay smirks. "Need I remind you that you've told me on numerous occasions that I'm an ass?" Lily sighs. "Besides, he's your brother."

"What are we suppose to tell her?"

"The truth, which is he doesn't want to see her." The second he says it, he wishes he could take it back.

Lily hits him. "Why do you always have to be a _fucking_ jerk all the time?"

His smile fades. "It was a joke."

"That's your idea of a joke?"

Jay runs his hand over the back of his neck. "You know I didn't mean anything by it. I'll be better next time, promise."

"Just…don't talk, don't say anything." She turns towards the entrance but Jay grabs her hand, pulling her back, and kisses her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything by it."

Lily sighs. "I know."

"Are we okay?" She kisses him this time. "That's a pretty good answer."

A throat clearing separates them again. Rory is standing at the entrance to the hospital. The first thing she notices is that Lily and Jay are there, not Jess. The second is the yellow Porsche they're leaning against followed shortly by Lily throwing her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Rory smiles. "So am I." Lily pulls away shortly to look her over.

"You look awful."

She laughs. "Believe it or not, I feel fine." She looks behind Lily. "Hi Jay."

He waves. "Hey."

Rory pushes a strand behind her ear and looks down at the pavement. "Where's Jess?"

"He couldn't make it." Jay answers.

"He had some stuff to take care of." Lily quickly amends.

"Stuff?"

"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I brought Jay along," She quickly changes the subject. "It's like I'm under house arrest or something so this was the only chance that we got—"

"It's okay. I've been cooped up in the hospital bed so long; any company is welcome as long as they aren't wearing a white coat."

"Look at my new car!" She almost has to take a step back from Lily's flailing arms. "Jess got it for my birthday! It's a _Ferrari 360 Modena_. Can you believe it?"

"It's your birthday?"

"This weekend. We're having a party. You'll be there right?"

"Um…" She hesitates. "Sure. I'll be there."

They move towards the car. "Oh, we don't have to worry about Lorelai do we? Is she coming here?"

"Oh, no. I spoke to her earlier and told her that J—um," _Jess_, She holds back. "that, um...I was straight." She walks ahead of them.

Lily looks at Jay knowingly.

He shrugs helplessly.

--

All she could do was sigh when she realized where they were pulling up.

Lily cuts the engine and turns toward her as Jay exits the car. "Hey, I know that you didn't wanna—"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure, cause we can talk if you aren't."

Rory sighs. "No."

Lily tries again. "Well, if you want we can—"

She shakes her head. "I'm just…tired."

Lily sighs when she opens the door and enters the house and cuts the engine.

Rory is slightly relieved when she doesn't encounter Jess on the way inside, although she doesn't know why she's surprised. If he didn't show up at the hospital, she should hardly expect him to be home waiting for her.

She hurries upstairs not noticing Lauren glaring and sulking in the corner.

--

Lauren storms around the staircase and down the hall.

What did she have to do to get rid of her? After all she had went through for this!

Jess wasn't stupid; he would know something was wrong if she didn't start showing sooner or later.

She'd have to actually get pregnant. Jess was obviously out of the question. He was too busy moaning after _her_ anyway.

She'd have to find someone else or she'd definitely be out of here before she knew it.

Especially if Rory had anything to say about it.

--

**A/N: So...lemme know guys!! 3  
**

**Swift**** and Dubliner's are bars in New York. It's actually called the Dubliner. **

**Phineas Gage is known for his famous head injury in the 19****th**** century; when he was at work, a rod blew directly through his head, blood was everywhere.**


	19. S is for Sadie, Sadie

**A/N:** Two words: Writer's block. I'm not really happy with this one but what can ya do?

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable I do not own.

--

She couldn't believe she was actually enduring this. This _stupid_ dinner that she had completely forgotten about. Rory didn't know if she was more upset about the fact that Emily knew something was wrong—of course she did she was Emily Gilmore!—and still made them sit through this or the fact that Jess was missing—_again_. She could honestly say that she really wasn't expecting him to show anyway—which didn't keep her from looking at the door and the clock every few seconds. Everything seemed to be grating on her last nerve tonight: Emily and her never-ending list of questions about her and Jess, Lorelai and Luke's sympathetic looks, Richard's incessant chatter about Jimmy—she swears she never heard him talk this much before in her life! If something didn't change soon she was going to explode. She was half tempted to burst Emily's bubble in thinking she had done a good thing by telling her everything, the only thing stopping her being that she had this nagging feeling that that's exactly what Emily intended to do—nag her to death until she admitted that everything wasn't "fine".

"Maybe you should call him on his cell."

Rory focuses her attention back on her surroundings and meets Emily's eager face. "Sorry?"

"Try his cell, maybe he's stuck in traffic."

_Yea, right._ Rory resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Um…" What was she supposed to say? That she couldn't do that because she hadn't seen him in almost a week and couldn't call him out of the clear blue? Emily would find that preposterous and would probably chew her out about it along with Jess—the next time she saw him because he was absolutely, positively not showing up.

The doorbell chose that precise moment to ring and she barely manages to contain her surprise. Lorelai doesn't manage to at all.

Emily jumps to her feet and disappears around the wall. "Jess, hello!"

"Sorry I'm late."

"Come in, come in."

They move back towards the living room. "Jimmy tends to get a little lonely on nights like these so he starts making up files." Emily laughs.

Richard stands as they enter and shakes Jess' hand as Emily disappears. "How are you, Jess?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Ready to fill your fathers' shoes?"

"Jimmy wouldn't hear otherwise, sir."

Richard laughs. "Quite right. Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have what you're having." He moves over to the chair and sits opposite Lorelai and Luke, leaving an entire cushion between him and Rory—avoiding her gaze.

Emily reenters the room. "I was just checking on dinner and everything seems to be in order." Instead of taking her previous seat, she squeezes on the side of Rory forcing her to scoot over next to Jess. "I've been meaning to ask you about that mother of yours, we never get to see her."

"She's been pretty busy with spring cleaning lately—God knows why given the house never actually gets a chance to get dirty." He responds as Richard sets a glass down in front of him.

"I thought people normally started spring cleaning in April." Luke says.

Lorelai grins. "Oh my God, you know when spring cleaning is?"

"No, I just…"

"How very Harriet Nelson of you, Luke." Rory chimes in.

"My Ozzie needs some work but it should get up to par with your Harriet soon enough. We could do a more modern version with our own adventures." Lorelai turns to Luke for a response.

Emily rolls her eyes and sighs, turning back to Jess. "So…are you two finally out of the honeymoon stage?"

The atmosphere in the room shifts and all eyes turn to Rory, who shifts in her seat uncomfortably and Jess who scratches the back of his head. Rory finally answers.

"Um…I'm not…"

"Mom, do you really think you should be asking about this?" Lorelai tries to come to Rory's rescue.

"Nonsense." She looks back to them expectantly.

"Is this really necessary, Emily?" This time it's Richard. "They're clearly uncomfortable."

"Fine. I'll move onto something else." Rory sends her grandfather an appreciative look. "How's married life treating you? Are you planning on having any kids in the near future?"

"Matilda!" Lorelai calls. "You might wanna hurry up with that dinner."

"Lorelai!" Emily scolds. "Matilda will inform us when dinner is ready. You can't rush these things."

"Oh really, I thought you did it all the time."

Matilda walks into the living room unsurely before Emily can respond, but she doesn't say anything. "Well…are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there like a mute."

"I heard you call, ma'am…I wasn't sure if…"

"Is dinner ready or not?" Matilda nods quickly before heading back into the other room. Emily sighs and stands. "Very well."

They all stand and head into the dining room. Jess tugs on Rory's arm so that they lag behind. Lorelai notices and hesitates. Luke pulls on her arm and they disappear. "Can we talk?"

"Not here. Not if it's going to get loud and it is going to get loud because I know you—maybe not as well as Lauren does but nonetheless, I do and I—I just can't do this right now." Rory doesn't wait to hear his response; she follows the others into the dining room.

Jess sighs and follows shortly after.

--

Rory squirms in her seat as Jess stares a hole in the side of her head. Lorelai was trying to communicate with her silently from across the table. Emily and Richard were batting questions left and right at Jess, who barely moved his eyes from Rory long enough to answer. Luke was trying to ease the tension so he was complimenting each item of every dish they were served. In other words, it was a disaster. A few minutes into dinner, Emily returns to the same question she asked in the living room.

"So, are you two planning on starting a family of your own soon?"

Lorelai sighs. "Not this again, mom."

"I'm merely asking a question Lorelai, which they can choose to answer if they wish or not." She faces them again.

Rory doesn't bother to respond or look up; she focuses on her plate. Jess looks at her expectantly, not responding either.

Richard laughs. "I don't think you're going to get a response, Emily. They seem to be in their own little world at the moment."

"I remember those days, no one else exists. It's blissful." Emily smiles.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "Oh, it's something."

"Oh, can you imagine what those darling little children are going to look like?"

"Whose darling little children?" Pause. "Mom, whose darling little children?"

"His complexion." She ignores Lorelai, looking dreamily at Jess and Rory.

"Her eyes."

Lorelai looks at her father disbelievingly. "Oh my God, not you too."

"His hair."

"That child will have so much intelligence it won't know what to do with it." They continue to gush.

"Whose personality?"

"If it's lucky," Lorelai chimes in again. "It will have everything of Rory's and nothing of Jess'."

"Lorelai!"

"Excuse me." Rory doesn't wait for a response, she jumps up and hurries from the room.

Jess pushes his chair out, repeating Rory's words.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lorelai stops him.

"After Rory."

"No, you're not. She's my daughter, I'll go."

"Lorelai!" Emily looks appalled. "Sit down!"

"This doesn't concern you, so just stay out of this, okay?" Jess heads into the living room with Lorelai following on his heels. Emily jumps up from the table as well.

"So, now you're suddenly Mr. Thoughtful and Understanding, now? Where were you when she needed you? Huh?" Jess ignores her. "I can tell you where you weren't, at the hospital! Oh, wait my bad, you were there, about five seconds. Then you left!"

Emily pulls on Lorelai's am. "Hospital? Rory was in the hospital? Lorelai stop this at once and tell me what is going on here!"

"Yes mom. She was in a car accident."

"Oh my God and you didn't think to tell us? You didn't think to tell us our granddaughter was in the hospital?" Lorelai sighs and folds her arms. "When was this? What happened?"

"Mom, can we do this later?"

"No, we cannot do this later! Tell me now!"

"Yes, yes, she was in an accident! This was sometime last week. Rory came home because her and Jess was in a fight and he came looking for her so they could talk and they went for a drive and you know the rest."

"Jess? Jess was there?"

"That's what I just said, mom."

"Well, what was the fight about?"

"Nothing, it was about nothing."

Emily sighs. "Well, obviously that's not true if he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. It had to be a big deal."

"A girl."

"What girl?"

"Lauren." Lorelai continues, ignoring Emily and her questions about Lauren. "Jess' girl—the girl that lives with Jess. She's pregnant."

"Well, that's absurd!" Lorelai laughs bitterly. Emily doesn't let her finish. "Women have gotten pregnant since the beginning of time, Lorelai."

"And before I result to the totally called for duh, please tell me what your point is."

"This woman is trying to trap him. Don't you see that? You can't let that happen. _Rory_ can't let that happen." She continues.

"Mom, this is none of your business."

"Yes, it is! It affects Rory, it affects you – both of whom are my business." Emily hurries after Lorelai, who walks away. "Lorelai! He is not in love with that woman."

Lorelai spins on her heel, adding, "Do not get involved in this, I mean it. Butt out!"

"Do not walk out on me. Lorelai, come back here!"

--

Jess pushes the door to the study open and sees Rory sitting in one of the chairs. He enters, closing the door behind himself. She looks up at the sound of the door.

"Hi." He doesn't know what to do with himself, so he continues. "Can we talk?"

"Things didn't go so well the last time you said those words." Her voice comes out softer than she intended.

Jess laughs awkwardly. "Yeah," He looks at her carefully before continuing. "God, I'm sorry." The words get caught in his throat. "I just lost it—you weren't letting me explain anything and I didn't want to lose you—I felt like I was losing you."

"You never really had me in the first place."

He sighs. "I know. I screwed everything up."

Rory looks down at her lap. "You weren't at the hospital."

Jess' hand moves to his hair. "I…I know. I just—I couldn't stay there." His voice comes out hoarse. "I couldn't see you like that." Pause. "Then Matt and Chris made me feel guilty as hell, so I went and then…" He looks at the shelf instead of at her. "God, how could I have let this happen?" Her heart drops at his words. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know, but—"

"No, no buts. I—"

"So, Lauren can get pregnant and I can't, is that it?"

"What? No, God no. Did you think I meant—?" Jess sighs and moves towards her. He kneels in front her. "I mean, I know this wasn't planned but I…when I said this wasn't supposed to happen I meant—" He wonders if it's safe to bring up her name. "Lauren, not you—never you. It might not be the best timing with all that's going on but I'm happy about this." She looks at him skeptically. "I _am_. Okay?" He waits for her response or at least a nod, but gets none. "What?" She shakes her head. "_What? _You're not this far along that you get to use it as an excuse for crying."

The door knob turns and Jess sighs as Lorelai's voice sounds through the door. "Rory, you okay?"

Jess sighs and rolls his eyes as she responds. "I'm fine."

"Come back later!" He tries.

Rory ignores him, moving from the couch, and pulls the door open. "We're just talking."

"There is no such thing as 'just talking'."

Jess scoffs. "With you here there is."

"Mom, can you give us a minute?"

Lorelai turns her glare away from Jess. "One minute. I'll be just outside this door." She points over her shoulder.

He smirks as she leaves. "So that's what that was."

Her smile fades and she glares again before closing the door.

"So…"

Rory avoids his eyes. "So what?"

"So, tell me why you're still upset."

"I just want everything to go back to the way they were. I never asked for _any_ of this, I didn't _want_ any of this." Jess sighs and she misses the hurt look that flashes across his face. "Why is this so hard? It shouldn't _be_ this hard."

Before he can respond, another knock can be heard and he has no doubt as to whom it is. He clears his throat. "In a minute."

Lorelai's voice comes clearly through the door. "I swear to God Rory, if you're having sex with him in there…"

Rory huffs and pulls the door open and walks past Lorelai.

--

"Rory, oh my gosh, I'm so happy! I just heard about the baby!"

Rory pulls the phone away from her ear and looks down at it. "Liz?"

"I know, I know. I'm supposed to keep it a secret, but I was just so excited!"

"Oh, um…who told you I was, um…" She trails off.

"Emily. Oh my gosh this is so great! I can't wait!"

Rory looks shocked. "Emily as in Emily Gilmore?"

"Who else silly?" Liz laughs. "Is Jess there?"

"Um, yea…" She's still trying to figure out how in the world Emily could possibly have found out. "Hold on a sec." As she gets up out of the bed, she hears Liz talking in the background. Someone, a male, asking who was on the phone: _Jimmy_. As she walks down the stairs she hears a brief sound—someone putting there hand over the receiver—but not completely—and Liz whispering. She knocks on the door to the study and enters. Jess looks up from his desk and his face goes from annoyance to surprise.

"It's Liz." She signals to the phone in her hand. He sighs and picks up the line on the desk. She presses 'end' and turns before hesitating. "Um…" Jess pauses, waiting for her to continue. "I think she told Jimmy about…" Rory hesitates looking down at her stomach. "It's just, I heard her talking and I think she mentioned it and I just wanted to warn you—um…okay, so now that I have, warned you I'll just leave." She quickly crosses the room and pulls the door open and hurries out.

Jess smirks, shaking his head. "Liz. How the hell do you know about Rory?"

"Emily told me and I have to say I am a little upset that she knew before me and—"

"Emily? How the hell does she know?"

"She wouldn't say. Oh my gosh, this is so great Jess! I'm so excited, I can't wait!"

Jess sighs. "Liz calm down."

Before she can respond, he hears shuffling and then Jimmy's voice. "We need to talk."

--

Matt walks up the driveway and knocks on the door. Lauren answers and smiles when she sees him.

"Jess isn't here."

He grins, leaning against the doorpost. "Is that so?"

"Come in." She smiles invitingly and closes the door behind him.

--

**A/N:** What is Lauren up to now? The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet Nelson is an old show with a real life couple about a housewife and her husband. Tell me how much this sucked, please.


	20. T is for Teaching Baby to Dress Like Kim

**I am so, so sorry...I must have had a stroke or something. What does a stroke feel like?** =D **I won't bore you with my excuses this time, just know that I am back and I am here to stay!**

* * *

Jess opens the paper and sees "Corey Feldman's Wife Files for Divorce, Cites Irreconcilable Differences" and rolls his eyes, turning the page again. He walks around the staircase, barely clipping the bannister.

"Jess man," He looks up to see Matt approaching him. "I was expecting you to be here earlier when I got here."

Jess looks at him subtly-or rather not so subtly-adjusting his jeans and shifting from foot to foot. Bare feet. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your fucking shoes on?"

"Shit, I forgot..." Lauren exits the door to their life and stops abruptly when she sees Jess. Her disheveled appearance is the first thing he notices. He looks back to Matt. "Look, man, it's not what it looks like."

Jess tosses the paper in his hands to the side table. "Then what the hell is it?" He doesn't give him the chance to respond. "Tell me, where do your loyalties lie?"

Lauren starts. "What do you care anyway? Aren't you fucking Rory?"

"It's none of your damn business."

Lauren laughs. "No?"

He clenches his jaw. "Let's not forget the fucking fact that this is my house. _I'm _letting _you _stay here, not the other way around, okay?"

She scoffs. "Like you'd kick me out."

"Don't test me."

Matt cuts off her next response. "Look, I just figured she can't get pregnant twice right? So, what the hell."

"You are un-fucking-believable, you know that right?"

Rory walks down the stairs and stops when she nears the bottom, seeing the scene in front of her. "Oh, I thought I heard-never mind..." She notices Jess' stance, the way his shoulders are tensed. Then Lauren, who has yet to put clothes on, behind Matt. "Oh."

Jess notices her by the stairs. "Matt was just leaving."

"Okay."

Matt shakes his head, before exiting. Jess slams the door after him before rounding on Lauren. "Why don't you put some fucking clothes on?"

"Why? We both know that's not what you _really_ want." She undoes the top button of her blouse.

"Lauren." He sighs.

"What's that? 'Don't stop?'" She undoes a second, then a third button.

Jess grabs her wrist, halting her movements. "You know what? I'm getting a little tired of your condescending attitude. You have two minutes to get your stuff." Lauren's smile fades at Jess' words.

There is a pause, where he watches her and she waits to see if he gives any indication as to whether he's joking or not. Then she laughs. "Right..." Another pause. "You are joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"But...I don't-where am I supposed to go?"

Her words are what make Rory speak up. She's never seen Lauren look so vulnerable. She should be happy about this. Right? Rory realizes this, but she knows he's angry and he doesn't really mean it.

"Jess-" She takes another step, but hesitates on the last one. She would've thought he hadn't heard her, except he holds a hand up in her direction. Jess' hand grabs Lauren's wrist and he pulls her down the hall. "Jess," Rory tries again.

By the time she finds the courage to take the last step and walk down the hall, Jess is tossing items into an open suitcase on Lauren's bed. She doesn't know what to do, but she suddenly finds herself running back down the hall toward Jess' study-the nearest phone. When she gets to the room, she finds herself unprepared and looking around frantically for a number she doesn't have. So she just picks up the phone and dials.

"Pick up, pick up." She barely says 'hello', all she knows that it isn't ringing anymore. "Thank God! I didn't know who else to call...its Jess-"

* * *

"I gotta say, this is the last thing I expected." Jay smirks, when Rory opens the door yanking him inside.

"Shut up. Didn't you hear me say there was no one else? And I don't know what to do." She pulls him down the hall and it's not long before shouting can be heard.

Jay's smile fades. "Whoa. Jess, man, calm down." Jess either doesn't hear him or ignores him. Jay moves between Jess and the suitcase and backs him out of the room and down the hall into his study. He pushes him into one of the chairs.

"You don't understand. She has to go."

"I understand." He takes the seat opposite him. "I don't think you understand."

Jess shakes his head and heads for the door. "Don't try any of that psychobabble bullshit on me, okay?"

Jay hurriedly stands. "Okay, I get it."

"What? What do you get?" Jess rolls his eyes when Jay doesn't respond. He sighs and retakes the seat on his own. "I fucked up man."

"It's about time you realized that shit."

Jess glares. "I don't know how to fix it."

Jay scoffs. "I've been in fewer relationships than you and I know what the problem is here." It's his turn to roll his eyes. "But this isn't the way to go about it." He cuts Jess off. "You're angry. I get that."

"Do you?" He responds bitterly.

"Yes. But it's not about you, or Jimmy, or even really about Lauren at this point anymore. You don't even really like her, remember? I doubt you ever did."

Jess scoffs. "It was about the sex."

"Come on," Jay laughs. "There had to have been one redeeming quality about her. Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered."

He nods. "She was fucking flexible." They both laugh and Jay shakes his head. Jess sobers after a minute. "God, I'm an idiot."

"You just have to decide what's more important." Jay sobers as well. "But you gotta realize that you don't have to choose between Rory and this kid."

Rory sighs, standing in front of the full length mirror. She turns to one side and then the other, raising up her t-shirt and repeating the process. Her hand hovers in the air for a second, before resting on her stomach. When she looks back up, she quickly drops her hand and lowers her shirt seeing Jess leaning against the door jam.

"Sorry." He stands and pushes his hands in his pockets.

"Uh...it's okay. I was just...um,"

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came up to see if one of my ledgers was up here."

Rory moves back towards the bed and picks up her book and sits. "Okay."

Jess shuffles around the room, pulling open drawers. His ledger wasn't up here. He never brought them out of the study, but she wouldn't say anything. Especially if he felt like he had to pretend to look for something that wasn't there in order for them to be in the same room for longer than five minutes together.

After another five minutes or so of looking, he moves back to the door. "It's not up here."

She doesn't look up from the book in her hand. "It's not? Did you check the study?"

"I'll do that." He opens his mouth again, wanting to say something but decides against it.

Rory sighs and puts her book on the side table once he leaves.

* * *

"Rory, you came!"

Rory smiles and nods. "I did."

"I have to admit I didn't think you would."

Instead of responding-which would of course result in having to talk about her situation, which was the last thing she wanted to do-she turns and looks around. "Happy Birthday! I put your gift by the door."

Lily turns in the direction of the door in trying to scope out the present. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"What?" She scoffs. "All week you've been throwing hints around at what to get you."

"Have I?" Lily pretends to ponder. "No..." She pulls her into a hug. "Thank you. Now which is it? The Choos or the bag?"

"Oh, look, Jay's here."

Lily spins around and smiles as Jay approaches. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiles before turning to Rory. "Hey."

"Don't you have something you wanna say to me?"

Jay smirks. "I don't know, do I?"

Lily sighs. "Jake."

"God, you're adorable when you're frustrated." His hand moves to her cheek. "Happy Birthday, baby." He hands her a velvet box.

"Did I just hear the tail end of that conversation correctly?" Rory shifts and looks down as Jess moves beside her.

"You guys are cute." She fills in the silence. Lily smiles and Jay scoffs.

Jess nods. "Sure that's one word for it. 'Course 'sickening' is also another word for it."

"Thank you." Jay responds, sarcastically.

Jess smirks. "Happy Birthday, Lil." Lily smiles and looks at Rory. He follows her gaze. "So, I have to meet with some clients right now, but can we talk later?"

"You're meeting with clients at my birthday party?" She asks appalled.

He doesn't respond to Lily's question, he just continues watching Rory for her response. Realizing he's waiting on her, Rory meets his gaze before nodding slightly. "Good. Excuse me." He walks away.

Jay watches after him before turning back to them. "I'm gonna go..." He signals in Jess' direction.

Lily nods. "Go." She turns to Rory when he walks away. "So, you two haven't talked yet?"

"Not yet." She confirms. "I haven't really been in the talking mood."

"Rory, listen. I know that Jess-"

Before Lily can finish her thought, Liz charges Rory. "Oh my God, Rory!" She pulls her into a hug. "Look at you! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you. Look, you even have the glow! Doesn't she have the glow?" Liz turns to Lily, but doesn't give her a chance to respond. "Where's Jess?"

"Um..."

"No worries. I'll find him." Jimmy appears on the side of Liz. "He wouldn't have gone too far." He looks pointedly at Rory.

"Um...you know what, dad?" Lily speaks up. "I think he said something about going out."

Jimmy looks at her skeptically. "Going out?"

She nods emphatically. "To meet with some clients."

"Which clients?"

"He didn't say."

"Where?"

"Dad."

"Doesn't seem like Jess to miss your party after all your whining." He looks at her knowingly.

"Well what can ya do?" She shrugs pathetically.

Jimmy smirks and turns before facing Lily again. "Jess may have taught you to lie, but let's not forget who taught him, okay, Lil?" Lily huffs. He kisses her forehead. 'Happy Birthday,' is the last thing he utters before walking away.

Rory looks at Lily sympathetically before Liz is talking again. "So have you guys started planning yet?"

"Planning?"

"For the _baby._" She whispers the last word. "What do you want? Oh my God, I hope it's a girl. Can you imagine Jess with a girl? Or a boy? Boys are good too."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's either gonna be one or the other."

Liz' laugh is the only way she acknowledges Rory's comment, before she's quickly moving on. "I'm so excited! I'm gonna spoil this kid rotten." She finally takes a breath and notices Rory's face. "You don't look excited. Why don't you look excited? This is big! Is it Jess? I swear to God if he said anything to-"

Rory holds up her hands, cutting her off. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"That's natural. Have you thought of names yet? I can't wait to go shopping, of course not everyone knows yet, so Jimmy says I have to wait on the stupid announcement."

Rory looks at Liz. Lily looks at Rory. "Announcement?"

"Apparently we can't just tell our friends and family the normal way anymore. That's not good enough for James and Jess Mariano."

"Liz-" Lily starts.

"Jess knows about this?" Rory looks around to see if she can find Jess. She'd even take Jimmy right now.

"Of course he knows! It was just supposed to be a party they were throwing. Sort of like the engagement one, you know? Lots of people, tons of booze. Kind of like that rocker and his wife. What are their names? Gavin and something... Gosh, I can never remember. I've never been good with names."

"Liz!" Liz looks startled and turns towards Lily. "Let her breathe. You're bombarding her with all kinds of questions."

"Excuse me." Rory doesn't meet their gaze as she hurries away. It's not as hard as she expected to be-maneuvering around the house, even though she's only been there a handful of times. It's even easier finding Jess. She just had to find where all the men had gone off too. Out on the patio, all smoking cigars-except for Jess, who had a cigarette in his hand. She doesn't know how to get his attention, she doesn't want to intrude. She doesn't have to worry too much though, he notices her right away. One by one, they all turn towards her. "I didn't mean to intrude." She flushes under their gaze.

"You're not." Jess stands and moves to stand in front of her. It's as if he can't get away from them fast enough. He steers her back inside. "You shouldn't be out here with all this smoke."

She's thrown off for a moment by his comment. "Uh..." He moves them to, presumably, Jimmy's office. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jess looks confused. "Ah...'I'm sorry' seems like it would be the right answer here."

"Liz said something about an announcement you and Jimmy have planned."

He sighs. "Jimmy said we should hold a party. I said no. There is no announcement."

Rory scoffs. "She was talking about buying baby clothes and baby this and baby that. Of course, there's gonna be an announcement!"

"What?" He lowers his head, trying to make eye contact with her.

She doesn't elaborate. "She wants to know if we bought baby clothes or picked out baby names and I can't leave the house ever again because I am convinced that she will break in to redecorate because apparently one month means we're behind on that too! And apparently there are other gender options for a baby besides boy or girl, so we're going to have to pick some stupid name like 'Selica' or 'Xerox' which when heard people will immediately ask if they're from planet Xenon, because congratulations you're having an alien!"

"Just relax."

His words have no affect on her. "Oh, and another thing. This party is not going to be like Gwen and Gavin's baby shower."

"Agreed. What else?" Jess decides to humor her, at least until she finishes venting.

"I mean people are still talking about their baby shower," She signals between them as an example. "It's been five years! What is that saying? People were giving them $1200 bedding and $6200 necklaces. What kind of necklace costs that much? And even if there is one, to give that to a baby? An unborn baby at that! This kid will probably have more clothes than the Kardashians! I don't want that. I mean, I want our kid to know the value of a dollar. I don't want them to be born with a silver spoon."

"Then they won't be."

"If Liz has anything to say about it then-"

"Let me worry about Liz. Don't stress over this." He can see the wheels continuing to turn in her head. "Okay?" His hand moves to her face in order to get her to make eye contact with him.

"Okay." Once she calms down, she takes in the situation and their surroundings and clears her throat, stepping away from his grasp. "You should get back to your meeting."

Jess sighs, lowering his hand to his side. "I probably have another hour with these guys, hour and a half tops, but after we can have dinner, okay?"

"This is a party, there's food here."

"Have you seen the food here? There are crab puffs, caviar and the salad has raisins and walnuts in it! Is that really the kind of food you want to eat?"

Rory sighs reluctantly. "I suppose not."

"Alright then. We'll get dinner and talk."

"Talk."

He smirks at her reluctance. "Just let me wrap this up here." He exits the office, leaving Rory in a state of nervousness.

"Talk."

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always, please. I hope you guys are sticking with this because I am =D.**


	21. U is for Unholy Matrimony

**Hey guys, here's the next installment (is that the right word? if not, i like it anyway) of LMoLM. Thank you to my extremely patient beta _sanfrangiantsfan_. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as we did!**

* * *

"Lily!" Rory protests for the umpteenth time. "No."

To no avail. Lily continues pulling her up the stairs. She had just told her that she was having dinner with Jess. Being Lily, of course, she insisted that Rory needed to change because she wasn't dressed appropriately. She couldn't see how that was possible considering that she was already wearing a bright, yellow one shoulder 'Tony Bowls' gown.

"Yes." Lily leads her down the hall and pushes open the second door. "Sit."

Lily pushes her on the bed and goes to another door. Rory couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to be pushed around by a nineteen-well now twenty year old. It was ridiculous. Lily comes back into the room with three dresses in her hand.

"Now choose. This one-" She moves a purple and black halter mini dress to the front. "-while cute, can be a little suffocating because it has a built in corset, so you kind of have to-"

Rory immediately shakes her head. "Next."

"Okay." She throws the dress on the bed and signals to the next one. A white, sixty faux two piece dress. "Technically, it isn't really a dress but it looks like it so...what do you think?" Rory shrugs indifferently. "Plus it shows off your legs and spectacular boobs. That's always a plus."

"Don't talk about my boobs, please."

"What I can't notice your boobs? They _are _spectacular."

"Spectacular or otherwise. And can we stop saying the word 'boobs' please?"

Lily sighs. "Fine. I'm not liking the white now. I don't know what happened."

"What exactly is wrong with the gown I have on?"

"Just that-it's a gown." She states the obvious.

"And?"

Lily turns reluctantly away from both dresses and gives her full attention to Rory. "And as much as Jess hates tuxedos, he hates gowns way, way worse. You cannot wear that on your date."

"This isn't a date, it's a..." She sighs, frustrated at not being able to find the right words. "...a 'not date'."

"Oh. Okay. A 'not date'. Got it." Lily rolls her eyes.

"It's not!" She yanks the last dress out of Lily's hand and heads to the closet. "Here just give me this one." She storms out a minute later in the white scoop neck mini. "Happy?"

"Extremely. Now if we can just do something about that hair." Rory scowls and storms out of the room.

* * *

"Are we interrupting anything?" Lily bounces on her heels, looking between Jimmy and Jess. They were obviously in the middle of discussing something, but besides looking at Jess for some kind of indication, she doesn't give it a second thought.

"Later." He mutters for her to hear, before shoving his hands in his pockets and looking behind her. "Are you ready to go?"

Lily tugs on Rory's hand, pulling her to the forefront. "Yes she is. Doesn't she look great?" She waits excitedly for a response from them. Anyone. It didn't matter.

Jess looks Rory up and down, furrowing his brow. "You changed."

"Uh, yea..." She moves her hand to her hair, moving it back behind her ear. "I just borrowed one of Lily's dresses." She waits for him to say something and when he doesn't, she continues. "It's no big deal. I just-"

He cuts her off. "You didn't have to change."

"Oh." She drops her hand and shifts around uneasily. "Um, I can still change if you want, but it'll be a few-"

"You are not changing." Lily turns her glare towards Jess. "Tell her she looks great!"

Jess' attention snaps to Lily before going back to Rory. "No, uh...you don't have to-you look..." He clears his throat. "Good, you look good."

Jimmy watches on, amused.

Rory sighs, softly. "Good not great?"

"You really don't want me to reference Tony the Tiger in front of Jimmy." He smirks.

Jimmy turns towards him. "The mere fact that you just said that was good enough for me."

Jess ignores him and continues to watch Rory.

* * *

"So." She sighs. "Where do you want to start?"

Jess smirks, stirring his drink. "The beginning is usually best."

"Yea. Um...do you want to start or...?"

"Whoever." He shrugs.

"Okay. Uh...at dinner one night-Friday night which grandma instated after she paid for Chilton and Yale-she tells me that I'm engaged. I mean she completely caught me off guard, just-out of the blue. I mean I was..._completely _thrown because apparently mom was supposed to get married but didn't, so...here I am."

Jess chuckles. "That seems a little incomplete."

"Yea." She doesn't expand.

"You were the bargaining chip, huh?"

Rory shrugs.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Your turn."

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting?" She looks at him outrageously. "A sex scandal?"

He laughs good-naturedly. "Maybe."

Rory rolls her eyes.

"I guess it really is my turn." Dread is lacing his tone. "I was what Lizzy called a bit of a handful."

Rory grins, shaking her head. "I cannot picture that."

"Huh. Jimmy, ah-" He cuts himself off, not knowing where to start. "Lauren and I..." He sighs, frustrated, finally deciding to just go for it. "We met while Jay and I were in Vegas. She was a waitress in one of the casinos we were in." His hand goes to the back of his neck. "The first night we met, I...we..." _slept with her, had sex, _he doesn't finish either thought. Rory shifts in her seat. "I decided I would bring her back with me. Jay asked me if I was sure at least one hundred times." He skips ahead. "Last year Jimmy announces that it's time for me to get serious, so that I can get ready to take over the company, which of course means settling down." He adds, sarcastically.

"Of course."

"When I didn't make any move towards doing so, Jimmy decided to step in. He told me that he had talked to Richard and Emily and that was that."

"What?"

Jimmy had been the one to approach them? She couldn't wrap her mind around it, not after the way he had been ignoring her. _Jimmy _had chosen her. Jimmy had _chosen _her. Jimmy had chosen _her. _No matter how much times she said it, she just couldn't believe it.

"_Jimmy _contacted _them_?"

"Don't sound too surprised. It is Jimmy, after all."

"But...why me? He didn't even know me."

Jess shrugs. "He didn't need to. If you're even one percent of Emily Gilmore then he'd have approved." After a while, he continues. "I...was against the idea of settling down. It wasn't you, it was...everything. At twenty three I didn't want to be head of the company or married or-Jimmy. He was forcing me to do something I didn't want. Threatening to cut me off if I didn't go through with it. At twenty three cigarettes wasn't my only vice, I-all I did was drink and get high and...play poker. He knew that."

He downs the rest of his scotch before continuing.

"After I met you, everything changed."

Rory shakes her head. "That's not true! At the engagement party you were...you disappeared. I went looking for you and saw you with Lauren. You didn't even care if anyone saw you."

She waits for him to say something but, he doesn't. He clenches his jaw.

"How 'changed' could everything have been if you were ripping her clothes off two seconds after you met me?"

"I was-" He stops. Nothing he says can change the fact that she's right. "I didn't want-things didn't start changing until you came over to ask me to cancel the dinner and when I saw you at that bridal store."

She scoffs.

"It's true! By that point I was ready to kick Lauren out and move you in, but she had already told me about..."

She cuts him off. "Why did you miss the dinner? Even after I insisted that you cancel and you said no, why not even bother to show up?"

"I wanted to show up."

"You did not!"

"I did. Lauren insisted that she had something important to tell me. She said it wouldn't take long. So, I figured I could get it out of the way and still have time to see you."

Rory shakes her head and mumbles under her breath. "I could not believe you less."

He hears her anyway, and shrugs. "Your prerogative, I guess." He didn't want to force her into anything. He tried it before and it almost killed them both. "So," He sighs and opens his menu. "I could go for a steak, what about you?"

Rory rolls her eyes and follows suit.

* * *

She had barely slipped off her shoes when she notices his book sitting on the side table and without another thought she picks it up and sits on the edge of the bed.

'men + women are going in different directions w/no meeting places'. Two arrows were drawn underneath going in opposite directions.

He had written in the margins.

On page 249 he had crossed out the word 'heaved' and written in 'hove'. Two pages later he turned a comma into a semicolon.

He suggested that the book would improve if pages 370 and 371 disappeared.

Irrepressible was the word for him when he spotted something he didn't like.

She smiled.

Progress.

* * *

Jess walks around the banister and pauses when he sees Lauren walking down the hall. He heads for the stairs but stops again and turns around.

"Lauren."

She looks surprised. He doesn't know if it's because he isn't shouting at her or trying to force her out again or by the fact that he's actually addressing her at all, and he doesn't care. "Yes." Her facade is back in place half a second later.

His hand moves to the back of his neck, as he replays Jays words over in his head. "About the other day..."

"What about it?"

"I wanted to apologize," Jess clenches his jaw tightly, before continuing. "I had no right to handle you or the situation the way I did. I was just..." He sighs.

"Upset. I get it." It was time for her to pull out the understanding card. "I shouldn't have pushed your buttons like that, I didn't think that you would..." She sighs, pushing her hair back and looking down in one motion.

"That's no excuse for me to..." He takes a step forward. "Did I hurt you? At all?"

Lauren quickly shakes her head. "It was just a scrape. Nothing major." She turns her arm toward him, running her finger along a scrape down the back of her hand. A scrape she got from the side of the dresser when Matt had pushed her a little too roughly. Matt, not Jess.

"Jeez." He takes another step forward, but hesitates and moves back again. "Sorry."

She waves it off, lowering her arm. "It's no big deal, really. Don't worry about it."

He nods and backs away, towards the stairs. "Have a good night."

"You too." Lauren smiles at his retreating back, before turning and walking towards her room.

She almost felt sorta bad. Guilty even. _Almost._

* * *

Jess enters the bedroom to find Rory leaning back against the headboard. She scrambles when she sees him and he quickly realizes why when he sees his copy of The Subsect, the one that he'd written in, in her hand. She was trying to conceal it, very poorly from what he could see. He watches her fumble for a second, hiding his smirk, before continuing on as if he doesn't notice her reaction.

"Ready for round two?"

They'd both decided to continue their "talk"-or whatever it was they were doing-later when they got home to a less tense atmosphere and where it wasn't so pressure packed.

Rory sighs dramatically. "If we must..."

* * *

**You know what to do guys! As always, lemme know...who knows I may just put a lemon in the next chappie, hmm.**


	22. V is for Vertigo

_**A/N: I was listening to Moves Like Jagger, Tonight I'm Lovin' You, Last Chance and watching a scene from Gossip Girl when I wrote this, so if anything blame that. This chapter is kind of iffy for me. Oh and let me just clear this up for this of you who keep asking Jess DID NOT have sex with Lauren after he married Rory, Lauren lied to her about how much months along she was to Rory (along with everything else) to make her think that Jess cheated on her. This chapter was all over the place, with that being said on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't even own Magic City. The only thing I own is the plot, which unfortunately comes with that b***h Lauren. Ick!**_

* * *

Rory grumbles and turns over, throwing her arm over her eyes, hearing a knock on the door. Her arm comes into contact with something, but she doesn't realize what it is until she hears a guttural 'fuck' next to her. Her eyes fly open and she's greeted with the sight of Jess laying next to her along with the feel of his arm tightly around her waist. She slaps his hand away, jumping up off the bed.

"Who? When? Where? What? _Why_?"

"You. Two seconds ago**;** right here. Your elbow in my damn eye. No fucking clue."

"Not that, jerk." She ignores the fact that his hand is holding his left eye.

"Relax**, **we were up all night talking. Nothing else. You fell asleep on me**;** I didn't want to move you."

Rory shifts awkwardly. "Oh. Then it's okay. I guess." Another knock reminds her of why she got up in the first place. "Can you get the door?" She lays back down- the space between them marginally larger this time.

Jess looks at her incredulously. "Are you serious? You were just standing. Besides, your side is closer." He huffs, turning back on his side. All he hears is a muffled 'pregnant!' coming from behind him before he grumbles and sits up, crossing the room in two strides. "What?" He yanks the door open, coming face to face with a nervous Beatrice.

"Um, you have a visitor downstairs. He asked to see-"

She's cut off when Jess closes the door. "Tell them to come back. Jeez, it's seven on a fucking Sunday morning. Who the hell visits someone's house that early?" He saunters back towards the bed. This time he gets halfway across the room before there is another knock on the door, this one more timid than the last. He tugs at his hair furiously before turning back to the door. This time he doesn't say anything when he opens it, he just waits for Beatrice to start-or rather, finish.

She wrings her hands nervously. "I tried to tell him to come back later, but he wouldn't hear it. He says he'll only be here for the day because he doesn't live in Connecticut."

Jess sighs. "Who is it?"

Beatrice hesitates, having to be asked again. "Her father." She scurries away before he can respond-not that he would have. He doesn't know what to say. Closing the door, he walks over to the bed, the thought of sleep now far from his mind, and pulls the cover off of Rory's head.

"Hey!"

"Get dressed." He doesn't allow confusion to flicker over her face for more than a second before he explains. "You have a visitor."

* * *

"Dad?"

Christopher moves his attention away from the painting above him and smiles at his daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Hey kiddo."

"What are you doing here?" Besides her utter confusion, she was genuinely happy to see him. "I'm happy to see you."

"I was in town for a couple days visiting the Gilmores, can you believe it? Decided to drop in on you."

Her mind immediately scans over her knowledge base of what Emily knew about her and Jess and what she could have possibly told Chris. "What have we told you about fraternizing with the enemies?"

"I know, but it was actually Richard who initiated contact with something he said he wanted to talk to me about." Rory looks at him, curiously. "Business, boring stuff."

She nods. "Well how long are you in Hartford for?"

"A couple more hours. I came over yesterday, but with Monday comes work."

"Unfortunately."

"What are you doing now? I thought we could have breakfast."

"Oh, um well..."

Chris laughs. "You don't want to have breakfast with your old man anymore?"

Rory forces a laugh. "It's not that, it's just..."

Jess jogs down the remaining stairs and holds his hand out to Christopher. "Mr. Hayden. Sorry I didn't get a chance to greet you earlier, but it's early." He starts bluntly.

Chris laughs. "Sorry about that, but my flight leaves at two and I wanted to drop in to see if Rory wanted to have breakfast." He looks at her, waiting for her response.

"Um, that's what I was going to say **-**Jess and I had already planned to stay in and have breakfast together this morning." She looks to Jess for confirmation. "Right, Jess?"

Jess studies her for a minute, trying not to make it obvious to her father that he had no idea what she was talking about, before looking back at Chris. "Right." She smiles looking back to Chris. Before she can speak up, Jess continues. "Nothing special, you can join us if you want."

"Sounds good. I just need your bathroom for a minute."

Jess turns, pointing him down the hall. "Straight to the end, second door on your left." He waits for Chris to disappear down the hall, before he turns back to Rory. "'Right Jess?'"

Rory shrugs her shoulders. "He was at my grandparents' house**;** they've obviously told him something. He wouldn't come all the way out here for a business meeting. They like him, but he doesn't like them _that _much. Whatever it is, he has no qualms about saying it to me. He's not going to bring it up with you here."

"Huh." Jess slides his hands inside his pockets as Chris walks back down the hall.

"Lead the way."

Chris and Rory head down the hall, with Jess lagging behind them. He gets less than five feet before Lauren is blocking his path. He sighs at the horrible sense of déjà vu. "Not now, Lauren." He slides past her. The last thing he needed was for this to go horribly wrong.

She doesn't let this discourage her. Picking up her pace to match his, she hurries around him placing her hand on his chest to stop him. "I need you."

Jess moves her hand. "I said not now." Lauren flinches dramatically when his voice escalates. He huffs. "Later."

Rory stops when she hears Jess' voice and turns to see Lauren standing inches away from him. Chris stops with her. "Who's that?"

"Oh, no one. She's no one." She turns and continues into the dining room, leaving Chris no choice but to follow.

He looks back at them one last time before doing so.

* * *

Chris looks back and forth between Rory and Jess, awkwardly. Neither had said a word to each other since Jess had entered the room minutes after them. Three minutes to be exact, not that she was counting or anything.

"So, Jess**,**" Chris breaks the silence**,** "you decide if you're going with that Russian investor at the St**.** Petersburg Forum?"

Jess shrugs. "I wanted too, but Jimmy thinks that we shouldn't because he thinks the guy's an amateur and-"

Rory looks up suddenly from her plate and at Jess. "We're not keeping you from something are we?"

He shakes his head in disbelief. "What would you be keeping me from, _honey_? We've been looking forward to this, remember?" Rory rolls her eyes and looks back at her plate. Jess clears his throat. "According to Jimmy, this guy puts too much focus on Number-Based Analysis."

"As opposed to fundamental?" Chris continues uneasily. He doesn't want to sit in silence. The tension is unbelievable.

"Back to basics. Numbers can be used to identify strengths and weaknesses, or to compare various investment alternatives, but numbers alone aren't enough in determining an appropriate investing strategy. The guy knows his stuff in any case but, Jimmy wants what he wants."

Once again Rory intervenes. "Are you sure there isn't somewhere else you'd rather be?"

"I told you-"

"With Lauren, maybe."

Jess throws his fork onto the plate in front of him and even she flinches at the loud clatter it makes. "I cannot believe you're doing this now."

She scoffs. "Really, you can't believe this? Because it seems you're always doing something that causes me-"

"I can come back another time." Chris hurriedly pushes the chair out.

"No, dad, stay. I _want_ to have breakfast with _you._"

Jess rolls his eyes and stands abruptly, causing the chair to clatter to the floor. "What the hell would you have me do Rory? Ignore her? She's fucking pregnant, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Both of them ignore Chris' look of bewilderment.

"Oh, please! You didn't have any problems ignoring me the other day."

"You're pregnant?" Now, finally, they're silent. Jess clenches his jaw and heads out of the room and Rory looks down at her hands. "Rory?"

"Yes, okay? Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because," She shrugs this time, urging him to prompt her once again. "I didn't want to be, not now. Not...like this and-" She bounces her foot, hoping that if she stays in motion the tears won't fall. Not yet anyway. She doesn't want to cry in front of him.

"How many months?"

Suddenly she knows that he's not asking about her anymore. "A few." She shrugs, carelessly again.

"Rory, how many?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You know why." She did. Two months meant he slept with Lauren while they were married. Three meant he didn't. She doesn't respond and he gets his answer. "Okay, come on." Chris stands and tugs her up with him.

"Where?"

He doesn't answer but continues to lead her down the hallway and stops in front of the stairs when he sees Jess walking down the hall towards them. "Go upstairs and get your stuff."

"What? Dad?"

He leaves her staring after him as he walks towards Jess and stops before his fist connects with his jaw. Jess doesn't react.

Rory screams as blood drains from Jess nose. Chris turns calmly and walks back towards her.

"You're coming with me."

Jess moves towards them again. "She's not going anywhere."

Rory grabs on to Chris' arm when he turns around, but he doesn't make any more moves towards Jess. The front door opens and who else would enter but Jimmy. He barely enters the door when his gaze lands on Rory holding onto Christopher's arm and then Jess' face.

"What's going on?"

Jess wipes his nose with the back of his hand. "It's nothing, Jimmy."

He closes the front door before turning and facing Jess. "What the hell did you do, Jess?"

"What the hell did _I _do?"

"He didn't. He didn't do anything." Rory doesn't know if she or Jess is more surprised by the fact that she spoke up.

"Rory, go get your stuff."

She shakes her head once again at Chris' demand, but she isn't able to say anything. She doesn't have to. "She's not going with you." Jess moves in front of her, blocking her from Chris. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"Rory's my daughter, okay? Mine. So, stay the hell away from her!" He reaches for Rory, but Jess grabs his arm.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's enough." Jimmy steps in between Jess and Chris. "I think it's time for you to leave." He looks pointedly at Chris.

"I'm not leaving until Rory-"

This time it's Jimmy who answers. "You heard Jess. She's not going with you. Leave now. Please." He holds the front door open.

Chris looks at Rory, who folds her arms and looks away.

Jimmy closes the door and looks at Jess, who mumbles a 'thanks'. "Go cool off." It's not a request. He walks towards Jess' office and slams the door a second later.

* * *

_"Fuck."_

"Sorry." Rory moves the bag of ice away from his face for a second before gently placing it back.

They remain in silence for a minute, with Jess leaning against the kitchen counter and Rory standing in front of him. He speaks up a moment later. "What the hell happened between this morning and now?"

She shakes her head. "My dad happened."

He shakes his head. "Lauren happened."

Rory sighs, before asking, "What did she want?"

Jess' hands go to both sides of his temples. "Can we save that conversation for round two? I don't wanna get into that now."

"Okay."

He looks at her to see her studying the ground. "I don't want to hurt you." She raises her eyes to look at him. Two things hit her at once: the first is how incredibly brown his eyes are. She doesn't know how it's possible, but they got browner. The second is how vulnerable he looks. "I don't _like _hurting you."

She looks away simply because she doesn't know what else to do. "I should get some more ice."

Before she can lower the bag completely Jess grabs her hand. She looks startled. "Rory..." He doesn't know what he's saying, so he lets her go. "Never mind."

She flees.

* * *

"How is he?" Rory looks surprised to see Lily standing in front of her. She realizes her question is still hanging between them, but she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how he is. Not really. "He hasn't been taking my calls. He's never done that before. Did something happen? I mean I know something did, because dad's going to the office earlier now and he isn't calling Jess in the mornings anymore to find out if he's already in but..."

"My dad was here. They got into a fight."

"What?" Her voice comes out in a whisper.

She doesn't expand. All she says is, "Yea."

A second later, she is walking down hall.

* * *

"Jess, what's up with you?" She had entered the study at least fifteen minutes ago, but either of them hadn't said a word until now. Jess sighs and stands, walking around to lean in front of the desk. He doesn't say anything. "You're not-" She cuts herself off. "Whatever it is, no. Don't do this."

He doesn't deny it. "I don't know what else to do. I'm fucking going crazy."

"Just hold off on making any decisions right now. You'll regret this if you rush-"

_"Stop telling me how I feel."_

"I'm just saying that-"

"Don't." He cuts her off yet again, this time heading for the door. "You know where the door is."

* * *

"Look, Rory, maybe your dad was right. Maybe you should stay with your mom for awhile."

Her heart drops at his words. She thought she'd be thrilled when he finally did say those words. "What?"

He doesn't look at her when he says it. He can't. "Maybe it'd do us some good to get some distance**;** we probably wouldn't be at each others throats all the time."

She struggles to find the right words to say to him, but she doesn't exactly know what's right anymore. "It was a fight, people fight."

This whole situation was ironic. She was the one telling him that she needed distance and now here she was fighting it. It was like their roles were reversed.

"Every day?"

"We don't fight every day. Do we?" Jess raises an eyebrow at her. "It's not like I wake up saying 'oh, I'm going to fight with Jess today'."

He smirks. "You don't?"

"Besides," She ignores his comment and crosses her arms. "We only fight like that because of the current living situation. If it wasn't for L-"

Jess holds up his hand in front of her. "Just-don't okay? Because I can already see this turning into another one of our 'not fights'."

Rory sighs and bites her lip. "You really want me to go?"

"I really...want to avoid another fight right now."

She nods. "Okay."

* * *

She'd been here less than twenty minutes and she was already a mess. "What's wrong with me? I mean, shouldn't I be happy about this?" Lorelai shakes her head and shrugs, but Rory continues before she can say anything. "Isn't this what I wanted?"

"Yes." Lorelai smiles triumphantly at finally being able to get a word in.

"No, it isn't." Lorelai's smile fades. "I never wanted the wedding to go through, but there's nothing I can do about that now. Everything was fine until...I mean, why doesn't he send Lauren away? I thought he wouldn't do that because she was pregnant, but then why-why is it different with me? Am I that easily discardable? Why doesn't he want me?"

"Oh, honey." All she can do is pull her daughter into her lap and smooth her hair back, because really, what else can she say?

* * *

Her hazel eyes scan the club before a large body steps in front of her, blocking her entire view. She doesn't give it a second thought. "Do you mind? I'm trying to-?"

"You have to be twenty one to be in here."

Lily rolls her eyes. "I just need one minute to-" She tries to push her way past him, with no luck.

He blocks her again. "I don't know how you got in here, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

She huffs again and folds her arms when she sees Chris walking behind him and shouts his name over the loud music. It was weird seeing him without his counterpart. Chris heads towards her and says something to the man before leading her further into the club. She follows him towards the front before coming to a halt. She should have known that with a name like 'Magic City' it would be _this _sort of club. Although Jess had invested in it over a year ago, he still wouldn't let her come anywhere near it. There was a huge red couch in the front of the stage where Jess, Jason and Chris were sitting-and was that Jay? She storms over.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Damn it, Lily." Jess starts. His words and tone are the complete opposite of his too relaxed body language. He can't-doesn't want to-be bothered right now.

"I should be asking you that. A _strip club _Jess? Are you out of your mind? Does dad know about this?"

He waves her off. "It's an entertainment club." His eyes focus back on the stage where a topless blonde is fingering the edge of her panties.

"And _you._" Her gaze moves to Jay. "You knew about this?"

"Okay, which would be the right answer right now?" But luckily, her focus is already back to Jess.

"You're doing this all wrong."

Jess rolls his eyes. "Not this again."

"Sending her away is not going to fix this, Jess. Do you hear me? Are you even listening to me?" Lily stamps her foot.

He smirks, lazily and takes a pull from his beer. "No."

She shakes her head. "What the hell happened to you, Jess?"

"I took a stand against sobriety." Chris and Jay smirk. Jason doesn't cover his laughter. "Now if you don't mind..." He tilts his head to the side to peer around her and leans further back into the couch.

At that point, the blonde is standing in front of the couch. Lily stumbles back, startled. Her mouth opens and closes as she attempts to say something. What, she isn't sure. The blonde places her foot up on the arm rest next to Jess' head. Leaning forward, she slips a piece of paper into his pocket. Snapping out of her trance, Lily storms to the back of the couch and snatches the piece of paper out of his pocket and crumples it.

"Don't give him that!" Jay laughs this time. "He's married." She attempts to cover his eyes with her hands. He swats her hand away and looks to the corner of the room. In the next second, the guy from earlier is at her side tugging on her arm and pulling her towards the door. "Jess. Jess!"

He looks over to his friend. "Jay."

Jay nods and stands, following Lily out.

Jess merely closes his eyes and drains the rest of his beer, leaning back further into the chair.

* * *

_**A/N: So a lot of Lily this chapter. I promise that Lauren WILL be gone soon, sooner than you think. Jess is an idiot. I didn't want you to forget that fact, lol. Tell me how much you hate me for doing this to them and to you. Review, review, review! :D**_


	23. W is for Woeful Ignorance

**A/N: It's hard to believe that its been over a year since I last updated but alas… I do however intend to finish this story—all of them, in fact—no matter how long it takes. With that said, I don't when I'll next be able to update. I have however gotten over my writer's block for the moment, so fingers—and toes!—crossed.**

* * *

Lily draws semi circles on the collar of his shirt with her thumb. Even with her head turned towards the other direction Jay can still tell what she's thinking.

"You're going to burst a blood vessel." She sighs instead of responding. "Lil, come on." He shifts her so that her chin is now propped against his chin. "Stop this."

"I can't just stop worrying about this!"

"Yes you can. You have to."

"He's my brother." It's his turn to sigh. "He's my brother and he loves her and she's never gonna know." Lily pouts.

Jay laughs and rolls his eyes. "He doesn't know her." He tugs on her bottom lip.

"He does too!" Jay raises an eyebrow. "He knows her more than he's ever bothered to know any other girl."

"Even if that's true, he has to be the one to fix this—"

She jumps up. "Then tell him to fix it!" She pouts again. "He's not listening to me."

He sits up an leans back against the headboard, pulling her with him. "What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Lily scoffs but he continues before she can respond. "Besides, even if he did, I am staying so far out of this…and I suggest you do the same."

Her finger moves back to the top of his shirt, tracing nameless shapes and patterns. "Please, Jake." Pause. "Please."

Jay sighs before flipping them over and pinning her to the mattress. "No more worrying, okay?" He kisses her.

* * *

Jess enters the elevator and presses the number '2' despite the man's pleas to hold it. He salutes him as the door closes an sighs bringing his phone to his ear when it goes off. "What?" He snaps.

"Is that any way to greet your only friend?" Jay smirks.

"What do you want, asshole?"

He laughs again. "Where are you?"

"Ah, at this thing…" Jess hesitates. "Nowhere important."

"Thing?" Jay ponders. "Is it a blowout with kegs and girls dancing everywhere with little to no clothes on kind of thing?"

"No."

"Dammit. Not my kind of thing then."

"Watch your mouth if you want to continue to see Lily." Despite his words, he smirks.

"Relax." Here, he hesitates. "Speaking of your sister—"

"Jeez. I really should've seen this coming." He exits the elevator and approaches the nurse sitting behind the desk. "Has Lauren McCall been in yet?" He covers the mouth piece on the phone. The nurse turns to her screen entering the information.

"She's worried about you." Pause. "So am I."

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself—I have been for almost twenty years now."

"That doesn't say much for your decision making skills, now does it?" Jay decides that if he's going to do this, he might as well do it head on.

Jess pauses. "Not you too. I already got crap from Lily, Liz and Jimmy. I don't need to add you to that list."

Jay resists the urge to ask about Jimmy's reaction to all this.. He'd do that later. "Well, too bad. You're going about this the wrong way, Jess." He waits for his response, but gets none so he continues. "How do you even choose between who stays and who goes? You'll be lucky if she—" He cuts himself off, realizing why he didn't get a response. "Dammit." He pulls the phone away from his ear and redials the number.

"Took you long enough." Jess smirks.

"I'm serious, man." His smirk fades. "Look I know I can't even begin to understand how you must be feeling but—"

"Then stop trying to!" The nurse jumps at his sudden outburst. He sighs and runs his hand over his face and turns his back to the counter. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but you can't help me. I am in way over my head here. And it's best if no one else gets involved."

"Jess—"

He ends the call again before facing the nurse again. "Now about that appointment?"

"I don't see that name in the system, sir." She moves her chair back as if she's afraid he might have another outburst.

"Look miss…" He looks down at her name tag. "…Carol, I'm already having a really crappy day an it's not even 10 o'clock yet. Could you please just check again?" He smiles.

She flushes before turning back to her computer. "Sure. Give me the name again." He does and she types it in and waits a few seconds while it searches the database. She faces him again apologetically.

Jess sighs. "No luck?" She shakes her head. He storms back over to the elevator, stabbing at the button. _What the hell was going on? _He didn't know, but he was going to find out. Grudgingly, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials. "I need a favor." He prepares himself for all of the snarky comments he knows will probably come out of his mouth, but all the time in the world couldn't have prepared him for what he actually hears. Especially given how he ended the conversation not even ten minutes ago.

"Name it."

He quickly recovers. "I need a file…"

* * *

Despite the fact that he had her entire medical file in his hands, he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt like the biggest idiot in the entire world. He knew she was nothing if not conniving and manipulative and yet he allowed her to play him. _Him. _Jimmy's words come back to haunt him.

_Are you sure?_

_God. _Jimmy was gonna kill him. Or would he be relieved? No. He was pretty sure he was gonna kill him. _Act now, ask questions later _was always the code he lived by. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. _God Rory, _who was actually pregnant…He was seriously an idiot. A dead idiot. IF Jimmy didn't kill him, he'd do it himself.

* * *

It was déjà vu all over again, except this time he actually knew what he was doing. This time Lauren wasn't even trying to stop him, although she wouldn't stop talking.

"Just tell me what I did!" She's not above begging. "Jess."

Jess' patience was wearing thinner with every word that came out of her mouth. He was doing a good job of ignoring her the entire time—until now. He turns away from the suitcase to face her. "Really? You need me to tell you? You can't think of anything at all that you did that would make me react this way when I found out?" He waits for a reaction from her. Recognition dawns on her. "Bingo."

"Please, just let me explain." Lauren waits for him to acknowledge her but he continues packing. She continues, frantically, anyway. "I didn't want to lose you. I knew that if I—"

Jess cuts her off. "You never had me, Lauren. We were never in a relationship. We were just fuck buddies. That's it." He knows it's harsh but he's past the point of caring. She didn't care about him when she lied. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact.

"No, we weren't." Jess rolls his eyes and goes back to ignoring her. "We weren't. I know you felt something for me. You just needed time to figure things out. And you would've—I know you would've—if that bitch hadn't come along and ruin—"

Jess whirls on her so fast that she has to take a step back. "Don't. Fucking. Go there, Lauren." He clenches his fist together. He was two seconds away from hitting her an the last thing he needs is for her to have assault charges against him in what she would no doubt declare as some twisted show of affection towards him. That and the fact that he was brought up to never hit women, but Lauren was making it hard for him to remember that.

"Too late." If she couldn't get him to listen to her then this was the next best thing. "Bitch. Bitch. _Bitch._" Lauren smiles and raises her brow. Jess grabs her arm and leads her toward the foyer. He doesn't even care about her stuff anymore. He pulls the front door open and pushes her through it. "Where the hell am I suppose to go, huh, Jess? You can't keep all of my stuff!" She suddenly changes tactics. "Whatever you think of me now is nothing compared to how she feels about you. She doesn't love you and she will never forgive you."

Jess clenches his jaw. "That doesn't change anything." He almost laughs at the look of disbelief on her face. Almost. "Have a nice life." Instead he closes the door.

* * *

Lily stares at Jay for a long time. She crosses her legs underneath her. "I'm sorry."

Jay sighs. "About what?"

She shakes her head. "I shouldn't have pushed you to try and fix things. It just made things worse for you and Jess."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come around." He forces a smile. She goes back to staring at him, silently, again. This time he smiles for real. "What?"

"Thank you."

He shakes his head. "I didn't do anything."

Lily smiles. "You tried."

Jay resists saying something sappy comment like 'I'd do anything for you' and instead rolls his eyes. He holds out his hand for her. "Come here."

She moves to his lap.

* * *

The longer the phone rang, the more he has to force himself to stay on the line. He had to do this thing. After the seventh ring, Jimmy finally answers.

"This better be good.'

Jess takes a deep breath. "We need to talk."

* * *

**AN: Review. Or not. I'd appreciate if you did. :D**


	24. X is for Xanadu

_**A/N: At least it wasn't a year this time! Let's see what the gang is up to. Influenced by the sadness that is Trey Songz' Heart Attack and Call Me When You're Sober and What If-basically a lot of depressing songs.**_

_**Shut out to my amazing beta **__**Emmyjazzyfinnlove61,**__** without whom this would have been a disaster. =D**_

_**Disclaimer: The Adverts own 'Gary Gilmores Eyes'. I own the dvds, nothing else.**_

* * *

_"Fuck."_

Lily gasps when Jay nips at the swell of her breasts. He undoes the clasp and tosses the fabric over his shoulder when she arches up off the mattress. His hand travels down to her thigh and he hooks it over his shoulder. She whimpers at both the thrust of his hips and his tongue circling her nipple. A phone goes off when she tugs at his boxers. "Don't answer it." The ringing persists.

"Dammit." He leans toward the nightstand and grabs his phone and hits 'talk'. "Yea." Jay resumes his position between her legs and dips his tongue in the dip of her belly button. He stops once he hears the voice on the other end. "Are you sure he was-? Yea." Lily sits up with him and watches as he pulls on his jeans. "No, just get him to his room and I'll be right there." He hangs up and curses under his breath, looking around the room. "Where the hell is my shirt?"

"Jay? What is it?"

Spotting his shirt in the corner, he throws it over his head before facing her. "It's Jess." Lily stands pulling the sheet around her. "He apparently stumbled in a few minutes ago and gave Beatrice quite a scare. The poor girl thought he was gonna give himself a concussion with the never of times he fell."

"Oh. Well, maybe I should..." She looks around the room.

"Stay. I'll go make sure he doesn't give himself alcohol poisoning. I don't know when I'll be back but...will you be here when I get back?"

Lily nods. "Liz and Jimmy are...luckily, Liz and Jimmy. They think I'm at Jess'." Jay nods. "Make sure he's okay."

"Don't I always?" He kisses her cheek before leaving.

* * *

Jess is sprawled across the floor, halfway between the bathroom and bedroom, when Jay arrives.

_"Jesus."_

He turns toward the sound and attempts to stand when he sees Jay. "Lil's not here, is she?"

Jay rushes forward and helps him toward the bed. "No."

"She caaann see me like this. She caaann see me like this. I dont' wan ha ta see me like this." He drops face down on top of the mattress.

"She won't." Jay looks around the room that is surprisingly-apart fromt the bed-still in order. "What the hell happened?"

"I had some eva-cleahhh. Clllleaaahhh. Clll-eeaarr." He chuckles.

_"Christ." _Jay sits down on the edge of the mattress. "How much?" Jess groans. "Jess, how much?"

His voice is, surprisingly, clear when he speaks again. "I'm a screw up. No wonder Jimmy never wanted to be around."

Jay sighs, not knowing what to say. "You're not a screw up."

"Then why do I fuck up everything I touch?" He continues when Jay doesn't respond. "I just wanted to excape for a lil while."

"Ever heard of going to Paris?" Jess chuckles.

* * *

Jay jumps up when he hears a loud thump. He looks around, quickly adjusting to the darkness, and spots Jess laying in front of the fridge, the light shining down on him. Noticing a glass bottle a few feet away, he mutters an expletive before dialling 9-1-1.

* * *

"Do we have to do this?"

Lorelai huffs. "We're just going to the store to get the stuff and for the food. It's good for you to get out of the house once every few days." Rory rolls her eyes. "No more sulking." She waits for her daughters' response. "Okay?"

"I'm smiling," She smiles. "See? You can't smile and sulk at the same time."

Lorelai sighs. "How about I go to Dooses and I'll just meet you at Lukes?" Rory nods, heading down the porch not waiting for her mother. Her cellphone goes off when she hits the middle of the yard.

"Hello?" She answers without looking at the screen.

"Is this Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano?"

"This is she."

"This is Johnson-Memorial Hospital. We had a Jess Mariano arrive about twenty minutes ago. Were you aware of this?"

Rory clears her throat when no sound comes out, but it still comes out in a whisper. "No. What happened? Is he okay?"

"I can't give any details over the phone-"

She ignores Lorelai's persistent questioning and heads for her car. Realizing she won't get a response, Lorelai follows jumping in the passenger seat."Can't you just tell me why he was brought in? I mean, is it serious? Give me something."

"Ma'am, we can't release too much information over the phone-"

Rory cuts her off. "You haven't given me _any _information." She hangs up when the nurse starts to reiterate the same thing.

Lorelai squeezes her hand.

* * *

When she rounds the bend, she sees Jay sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. She stops, wanting to know and not wanting to at the same time. He looks up and notices her. "How is he? What happened?"

"He had a little too much to drink. They won't tell me anything else since I'm not family."

Rory turns towards the nurse behind the counter. "Hi, I'm here to see Jess Mariano. I'm Rory-"

"Have a seat."

Lorelai approaches before Rory has a chance to say anything. "We don't want to have a seat. We want to know how he's doing."

"His condition is undetermined. The doctor's in with him now. He'll give you a full report when he's done."

"But it is alcohol poisoning right? And that's always serious."

"You'll have to wait on the doctor." She leans over and reaches for a clipboard. "In the meantime, I need you to fill these out."

Rory sighs and starts talking again when Jay ushers her towards the seat next to him, grabbing the clipboard along the way. "We'll be over here." The only other seat is on the next side of Jay. He smirks, looking at Lorelai. "You don't wanna sit?" He hands the clipboard and pen to Rory.

Lorelai stands on the other side of Rory. "I'm good over here, thanks."

"Suit yourself."

Rory looks down at the form and starts filling it in. She stops when she reaches insurance information. She sighs. "I don't know any of this."

Jay leans over. "Let me see." He takes the clipboard and starts filling in the rest.

* * *

Lily rushes towards the nurse's counter when she sees Jay leaning against the wall next to Rory. She changes course. "How is he?"

"Still no word."

Lily notices a doctor talking to the nurse behind the counter and quickly moves toward it. "Hi, I'd like to find out how Jess Mariano is?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes, yes, we're all family, I'm his sister. That's his wife and mother in law," She signals around the group. "Now, please, can you tell us how he is?"

"He's stable now. We just finished pumping his stomach to remove any extraneous alcohol that may have remained unprocessed. We've inserted a drip to rehydrate him and we're administering some glucose to increase his blood sugar levels. We want to monitor him overnight to see how well he's adjusting to the treatment and to make sure that all the alcohol has left his system."

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nods. "Only three at a time." Lily and Jay head to the room the doctor points out.

Lorelai hangs back. "Go. I'll wait here."

Rory hesitates. "Uh, that's okay..."

"Hun, he's fine..."

"I know, I just-" She sighs again before moving towards the room. She stops outside the door. Jess is sitting up with Lily and Jay on one side. She side steps near the door and collides with the chair next to it. Everyone looks up. "Sorry, I..." Lily tugs on Jays' hand and they exit the room. She looks at all the machines surrounding his bed, before she makes eye contact with him. "Hi." She slowly approaches the bed and continues, when all he does is watch her. "You had everyone really worried."

"Not everyone."

"I already called Liz." She replies.

He nods slowly. "Let me guess, Jimmy's not coming."

Rory looks down at his hand resting on top of the sheet, not know how to respond to that. "I don't know your insurance number."

Jess nods. "I can give it to you."

She nods and inches her hand closer to his until their pinkies are touching.

He looks down at their hands.

* * *

Doctor Bogner pulls her aside. "I just wanted to let you know about the ongoing care for cases like this."

"Me?"

Doctor Bogner looks down at the file in his hands. "You're his wife, correct?" He continues before she confirms it. "Since you're living together, it's easier for you to make sure that he's doing what he needs so that he doesn't end up back here. Just make sure he stays hydrated, doesn't consume too much alcohol, if any-one to five per week max-and he needs to get plenty of rest." She bites her lip and looks down the hall. He moves in her field of vision. "Is any of that going to be a problem?"

"No, no problem." Rory responds quickly. "Stay hydrated, no alcohol, plenty of rest, got it." She smiles reassuringly until he nods and walks away. Lily and Jess walk out of the room. A nurse appears pushing a wheel chair. She approaches them in time to hear him scoff.

"I can walk fine on my own."

The nurse pats the chair. "Hospital procedure on all discharge patients."

Jess huffs again before sitting down. He looks surprised to see her. "I got it." She moves behind his chair. Lily raises her eyebrow. "We'll be fine." Rory insists.

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you back at the house." She walks away. The nurse winks at Jess before heading back behind the counter.

"You don't have to do this." He starts when they head towards the elevator.

"I don't mind. Besides who else is gonna make sure that you don't do something this stupid again?"

"I'm a big boy."

"Say that again after you're out of the wheel chair." He sighs again. She hums a tune before singing out loud, "'I'm lying in a hospital, I'm pinned against the bed.'"

"Jeez." She sings louder. "Can you wheel a little faster, please?"

She slows to a crawl. Jess gets up out the wheel chair and walks to the elevator. "Hey! You can't do that."

"Watch me."

She shrugs and hums.

* * *

_**A/N: Sad Jess makes me sad. =(**_


	25. Y is for Your Kids' Other Other Mother

**A/N: **Lorelai returns! Unfortunately that means so does Emily along with psycho Liz. I listened to Chris Brown while I was writing so, 'please, don't judge me and I won't judge you…cause it could get ugly…'

Again, thank you to my amazing beta _**Emmyjazzyfinnlove61.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Drunk Celebrity Hall of Fame or _Petit Tresor_.

* * *

_Shouting._

It's what wakes her up. Only when she cracks the door open does she recognize Jimmy's voice.

"You can't possibly be ready to step up if you're sitting around on your ass all day."

She doesn't even know when she steps forward or goes downstairs, but suddenly she's in his face. "What the hell is your problem? The only reason he's not in today because he needs to take it easy! You can keep pretending that you don't know he was in the hospital-that's your prerogative-but it doesn't change the fact that he was. He's not coming in-not today, not tomorrow or the day after!" Rory ignores Jess' protest and attempts at cutting her off. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't even care that he could have died! Every day he goes to office because he wants you to be proud of him and you never are!"

Jess tugs on her arm and moves in front of her. "Now let's not get carried away." He turns to face Jimmy, who utters two words: 'one week' and leaves. Jess sighs. "You didn't have to do that."

She folds her arms. "Someone should. He's a jerk." Jess nods. "Did you need something? Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can-"

He grabs her hand. "Relax, I'm fine." Rory looks down at their hands. Jess releases hers. "Sorry."

"No, it's, um..." She clears her throat.

He wants her to keep talking, but he doesn't know how to tell her. He says the first thing that comes to mind. "Tell me a secret."

"Um, like what?"

Jess shrugs. "Anything." He bends his knees trying to catch her eyes, when she looks down again.

"...I like when you hold my hand." He smirks. "Your turn."

He ponders, letting out a sigh. "No matter how many times I try to convince myself otherwise, I know I'll never be good enough."

Rory looks up, startled. She wants to tell him that's not true, but she knows that's not what he needs. She doesn't want him to shut down. "For?"

Jess shrugs. "Anything. Jimmy." He pauses. "You."

She looks around, opening and closing her mouth, trying to think of something to say. "I slept with a married man-well it wasn't just any married man, he was actually my boyfriend before he got married, which doesn't make it any better, but yea...I mean, it wasn't my finest moment."

He nods. "You don't have to do that."

Rory smiles. "I know, but since we're sharing and all..."

* * *

Emily and Liz push their way inside the barely open door. Rory looks surprised—she doesn't know if it's at the sight of them or the tons of bags in their hands.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Liz turns to her excitedly. "We tried to wait, but, we couldn't help it. We went shopping for the baby!"

"Speak for yourself. I was perfectly capable of restraining myself."

Rory panics, looking between them. "You did what? What did you buy?" She tries to look in one of the bags.

"What didn't we get?" Emily laughs.

Liz rests the bags down near the door and heads back towards the door. "When do you find out the sex?"

Emily nods. "That would make things easier."

"Easier than this?" She follows after Liz outside and stops in her tracks when she sees a Petit Tresor delivery truck in the driveway. _"Oh God! Tell me you didn't."_

"Which way is to the baby's room?"

"Uh…we haven't really picked out a—"

Emily frowns. "Tell me you're joking." Rory shrugs. "Oh for heavens sake." Emily turns on her feet and heads upstairs. Liz directs the men unloading the truck.

Rory hesitates, unsure whether she should stop Emily or watch Liz. Emily wins out. She turns and hurries after her grandmother. "Grandma!"

Jess heads her off near the banister. "What's all the ruckus?"

"Sorry, sorry." She turns towards him, continuing backwards up the stairs. "Just a misunderstanding. I've got everything under control."

He smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Emily's here?"

She stops. "…yes." Jess nods. "And so is your mother." Rory scurries up the stairs.

"My mother?" He turns toward the open doorway. "_Christ! Liz!"_

Liz smiles. "Surprise!"

"What the hell is all this?" Jess looks in the back of the truck where two guys are sliding a box down the ramp.

"Just general stuff." She shrugs, ticking the items off. "Stroller, carrier, car seat, high chair, monitors. Ooh, have you seen those baby bouncers? They're so nice! We got three of those, one for here, one for our place and one for Emily. We might have to get another one though, she's not sure if Lorelai still has one so…ooh, and I couldn't decide between those play mats or the gyms so of course, we got both and two play yards. We knew you and Rory would want to shop for some of the clothes yourselves so we only got a few things and—"

He rolls his eyes. "Now why would we wanna do that? It's obviously your kid."

Liz laughs and hits him. "I wish! When do you guys find out the sex? Rory never said."

Jess sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "The earliest is twelve weeks, the doctor wants to be sure so she said we'll try at 14 weeks."

Liz huffs and then shrugs. "I guess we could buy neutral colors 'til then."

He shakes his head at her. "I think you've bought enough, Lizzy. No more." She pouts. He simply turns his back on her and heads back in the house.

* * *

"This will do."

Rory hurries to catch her up. "You don't even know what this room is for."

"It can't be that important." Emily faces the room again, pulling something out of her bag. "Yes, this will do perfectly."

Rory peers over her shoulder and sees a photocopy of a room in her hand. She backs away and hurries to the nearest phone. It doesn't take long for the ringing to stop. "I need you. It's grandma, she's—"

"Say no more."

* * *

Lorelai does a double take when she walks through the foyer. She calls for Rory, but sees two men heading upstairs, carrying a box. Instead of waiting, she opts on following them and finds Emily and Rory inside a room with boxes stacked to the ceiling. "What is all this?"

Rory spins around, relieved. "Mom!"

"I came as fast as I can, but I see that wasn't soon enough—oh!" She stumbles back from the force of her daughters hug. "Okay." She rubs her back and shh's her. "It's okay, mommy's here. The big, bad lady can't hurt you anymore."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Honestly, Lorelai." She addresses the men. "Are you going to start assembling soon?"

One of the men address her, while the other heads back outside. "Just as soon as we bring in the last two."

Rory quickly looks at Lorelai. "Mommy."

"Assembling? Mom she's only a month along. There's plenty of time to—"

"Well, we went to all this trouble, we might as well let them assemble whatever needs to be assembled now rather than make another trip back."

"Hmm." Lorelai hates that she's making sense. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were doing this?"

The eldest Gilmore shrugs. "Elizabeth and I were having lunch together. After, we realized we happened to be right next door to _Petit Tresor, _so we decided to have a look. They have so much wonderful things and such great prices!"

"Oh, right, how could I forget?"

Emily ignores her. "We decided to pop over and surprise them. I just wanted to do something nice for my granddaughter, is there something wrong with that?"

"I just find it a little strange that you just happened to have lunch next to a baby outlet."

The men enter again, each carrying a box. Liz and Jess are on their heel.

"Jess! How are you? I heard you were in the hospital. I wanted to come visit you but we were in New York that week."

Jess looks at Liz, before turning back to Emily. "I'm fine now. I was at a club and got a little carried away." Rory looks surprised by his admission to her grandmother.

"I know how that can be."

Lorelai raises her eyebrows. "Since when?"

Emily ignores her yet again. "Richard sends his regards. I hope you're not working so soon after."

"Only in the study. It'll only be another day or two before I head back though." He looks at Rory. "I have my own personal home health aide, who makes sure I stay in line, to thank for that." Jess turns his attention to Lorelai and nods.

Lorelai smiles. "It's a good thing you quit before you ended up in the Hall of Fame alongside Courtney Love and 'The Hoff'."

"Lorelai!"

Jess smirks. "Wait, wait, you're not on there? I could've sworn I saw your picture somewhere…"

She scowls. "Touche."

Emily and Liz go to direct the men who are unpacking one of the boxes. Rory watches, before speaking up. "Should we…?"

Jess shakes his head. "I think it's best if we just left them to it."

"But we don't know—"

"Hon, as much as I hate to say this—and believe me, _hate—_Jess is right. Our interference wouldn't hinder them, it would only slow them down."

Rory sighs. "So...what now?"

Lorelai grins. "Now..." She bends until she is eye level with her daughter's stomach. "Hi baby, I'm Lorelai your gra-ah, other mother. So if you ever feel the need to runaway all you have to do is grab your diaper bag and come to me, 'kay?"

"It's not going to answer you back."

Lorelai scowls at Jess again.

Liz comes over. "Ooh, are we talking to the baby?" She bends down next to Lorelai. "Hi baby! I'm your other other mother and-"

Jess scoffs. "You're not the other mother Liz."

"I know. I said 'other other'-"

"You're not that either."

"But Lorelai is-"

He shakes his head. "And she's Rory's actual mother."

Liz straightens. "Oh. Okay."

Rory looks between them. "She can be the other other mother."

"Jess." He sighs, looking at Rory before he follows after her.

* * *

"Liz." He catches up to her near the front door. She faces him, expectantly. "Look, I didn't mean that you're not going to be apart of the baby's life. Grandmothers are important."

"So, I get to be Emily Gilmore while Lorelai gets to be second mother?"

Jess huffs. "Lorelai's just...different. Her and Rory are closer. She was always there. It's just different."

"I was never there for you?"

"You were, it's just...different. I don't know how else to explain it. Wait here." Liz watches as he disappears around the banister before reappearing a minute later. He pushes a copy of 'The Subsect' in her hands and walks away.

* * *

**A/N: ** Is anyone still reading this? I know my updates are really sporadic and I really love this story but I have a lot going on and I don't want to keep posting this if no one is reading. Happy to say that I have not been inducted into the Drunk Hall of Fame. Has anyone?


	26. Z is for Zephyrus

_**A/N: Loveeee Song & What Now (basically anything from Rihanna's new album) was my muse this time around. Glad to hear that you guys are still reading. We learn a little more about Jay this time around. This chapter was titled after Bloc Party's single because their vocalist Kele Okereke said that it "was an apology to someone…" Read on!**_

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable I do not own.**

* * *

"Jack McHardy." The stocky man holds out his hand.

Jess looks down at his hand before looking behind him. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm an attorney at McHardy Parbery Lawyers." He lowers his hand to his briefcase and extracts a stack of papers. "I have here the Business Acquisition and Transfer of Power Agreements for you to sign from James Mariano."

Jess sighs. "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy." He stands aside and leads the man inside and into his office. The man barely sets the contracts down before he's looking them over. He picks up the phone and dials Jimmy.

"James Mariano-"

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Jimmy laughs. "It's merely a precaution-"

"A precaution. This is a Business Acquisition Agreement." He waits for a response but continues when he doesn't get one. "These are only for Sales-related agreements, Jimmy."

"In this instance, it's just an acquisition. The Transfer of Power Agreement is-" Jess doesn't wait for him to finish, but instead answers the beep on the other line. "Mariano."

Jays' voice greets him. "I'm outside."

He reads the first section of the contract before responding.

_1. TRANSFER OF THE ASSETS AND BUSINESS CONTRACT_

_1.1 Party A agrees to transfer to Party B all equipment and assets in relation to the said business at the net book value thereof as of the date of the transfer. Party B agrees to acquire the same at the net book value thereof as of the date of the transfer._

McHardy looks over Jess' shoulder and points to the subsection. "All that's saying is that you'll be-"

Jess cuts him off. "I know what it says, thank you."

"I've got it." Jay says.

Jess stops. "You mean...?"

"Yes."

Jess hangs up the phone and hurries outside. Jay is leaning against a black and blue _BMW S1000RR HP4. _He circles the bike. "Nice."

"How the hell did you manage to get this thing?" He doesn't wait on a response. "Can you imagine having sex on this thing?"

Jess smirks and leans against the wall, admiring the bike. He straightens when he hears Rory's voice calling him from inside. "Out here."

"I hope you're not-oh, hey Jay." Jay salutes her. "What's the occasion?" She asks Jay, taking in the bike.

Jess answers. "No reason."

Rory shakes her head, once again addressing Jay. "So, you just up and decided to buy this deathtrap for no reason?"

Jay laughs. "No, that would be Jess."

Rory spins around. "This is yours?" He shrugs. "You're just going to ride that thing?"

This time Jay answers for him. "Why? Do you want to have sex?" She glares at him. "It came with a helmet and everything. Although we should probably get some elbow and knee pads." Jay grabs the helmet from the seat. Jess looks at him, warningly. His smirk fades and he holds his hands up in defense.

"Ignore him. Look, I'm in no more chances of dying on this thing than I am to in a car accident. 2% less actually."

Rory rolls her eyes and heads back inside. "That's comforting."

Jess' smirk fades a second later when he remembers McHardy. "You have to get back now?"

"I'm sure Daddy Warbucks can last at least another hour without me. What do you need?"

Jess tells him about the contracts on the way back to his office. He takes the paperwork from McHardy, disregarding the fact that he is reviewing them, and gives them to Jay.

The older man looks at Jay. "Who's this?"

Jay glances up from the contract and holds out his hand. "Jake Ryan of _D. W. Ryan & Associates._"

McHardy looks surprised and looks back to Jess for an explanation. "Mr. Mariano was under the assumption that I would be overseaing all of the company's legalities today and after the transfer."

Jess shakes his head and sits behind his desk. "There goes Jimmy, always assuming things." Jay snickers and sits across from him.

McHardy quickly continues. "I've been his attorney from since he started this company. I'm the only one who knows how to deal with-"

"This isn't a job interview, Mr. McHardy."

He huffs. "So, I basically have no purpose."

Jess smirks. "I wouldn't mention that to Jimmy if I were you." He turns to Jay expectantly. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Jay holds up a finger. They sit in silence for a few minutes while he continues to peruse it. "Okay, this is pretty straight-forward. All it's saying is that he's transferring all the business assets and liabilities, the trademark, the rights and claims yada yada yada to your name. It mentions _Warranties, Indemnification _and briefly covers _Employee Matters _which says if you terminate anyone any time within the first anniversary of the Closing Date you have to pay them severence. The closing date is..." He refers back to the document.

"Today." Jimmy walks through the door. He answers Jess' question before he can ask it. "You didn't think I'd let you sign this without me?"

"Actually, there should be a transitional period." Jay counters, standing to greet Jimmy.

The latter looks at him and laughs. "I should've known you'd be here." He looks back and forth between them. "Fine, Monday." Jay looks at Jess who nods.

Jay continues with the contract. "Severence agreement on each person are on the terms of entitlement. _Adverse Effects _are also covered, in which you'll notify each other immediately of any concerning or severe information that has any effects on the claims or the company. No _Amendments _can be made except by an instrument in writing signed on behalf of each of the parties. Yada, yada, yada. Nothings of any cause for concern." He places the agreement on the desk.

Jess signs on the line and looks to Jimmy. "No Amendments? Surprising." Jimmy smirks. "You're on the Board, right?"

Jimmy nods. "Managing Director."

Jess hands the documents over to McHardy and looks at each of them. "This was fun, but you're all going to need to leave now." He holds the door open and waits for them to leave. "No hard feelings guys."

* * *

Rory notices Beatrice and Alexandria, another staff member, toting boxes back and forth.

"What is all this?"

Beatrice spins on her heel. "I'm sorry, is this wrong?"

Rory waves her hands. "No, no. I was just curious." She gestures to all the boxes with labels like 'clothes' and 'books'. "What's all this for?"

Her answer comes out in the form of a question. "We were told to pack up Miss McCalls' belongings?" Both girls still look at each other unsurely.

"Oh." Rory folds her arms and looks back towards the front door. "Where-is she going somewhere?" She tries not to get her hopes up.

Beatrice grins. "She's already gone, ma'am." Alexandria elbows her.

"Rory." She automatically corrects her, before it hits her. "Gone? Where? When?" She doesn't know if she's more surprised at the fact that Lauren's actually gone or that she has books.

"A few weeks? As for-"

This time Alexandria cuts her off. "We don't know much else." She pushes Beatrice down the hall.

Rory looks at the boxes before turning and walking in the next direction.

* * *

"Surprise!" Lily hugs her.

After they separate, Rory clutcher her chest. "God, you scared the crap out of me." Lily grins. "How long have you been here?"

Lily pulls her down the hall. "Movie day!"

Rory laughs. "Okay, that doesn't exactly answer my question but I'll take it." Beat. "Where are you going? You're passing every room that has a t.v."

"Theatre."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lily doesn't respond. Instead she opens the door at the end of the hall. "When did this happen? And why wasn't I told?" Rory spins taking in the movie theatre. _A movie theatre. Who has that in their house? _"Oh my gosh, that's a concession stand!" She hurries behind the counter and picks up a pack of milk duds. "Ooh, raisinets!" She reaches for the box.

"Slow down there, Carmelita."

Rory stops chewing long enough to ask, "What are we watching?"

"Each of us usually picks a movie and-" Lily starts. She explains at Rory's questioning look. "Usually it's Jay, Jess, Matt, Chris and I but usually they just end up picking stupid movies and I get stuck watching people hacking each other to bits with lots of blood and gore all day. So," She finally takes a breath. "I"m happy to have another girl. And a lot less people."

On that note Jess and Jay walk in.

Jay notices the candy in Rory's hand and grabs for it."Glad to see you got started without us."

"Hey!" Rory pouts. Jess grabs the box from Jay and hands it back to Rory with a smirk. She yanks it out of his hand and scowls at him. "Don't think you're forgiven for hiding this from me."

"That was for your own good." Jay laughs when Rory narrows her eyes. "I didn't want you to get fat, which would've happened if you saw all this." He gestures to the concession stand.

Lily scowls at him this time. _"Jess!"_

Rory elbows him on the way to her seat.

* * *

The first movie they had watch was Jess' choice because _Almost Famous _sucks the most, Lily's words. Although Rory had to agree. Jess tries to convince her otherwise saying it was, 'a world of brotherhood, groupies, sex, the bright spotlight of fame, and the bitterness of business, all wrapped in one neat package'. She scoffs.

* * *

It's hard for her to concentrate with all the panting and moaning going on behind her.

Rory doesn't turn her gaze away from the screen when she speaks. "I don't want to be the one to have to say this, but, you two are at the point where you really need to get a room."

Lily pushes Jay back, moving off of his lap. "Sorry." She stands, pulling Jay after her, and heads for the door. "Bye."

* * *

"Since when did you become so okay with Lily and Jay?"

Jess shrugs. "He says he's in like with her." Rory gasps. "I know. I'm still finding it hard to believe. He actually remebers what she says and talks about her when they're not together. And," He lowers his voice and leans towards her. "I think he even got rid of his black book. So...I trust him...even with you."

"Yea, but, this is Lily we're talking about."

He scoffs. "You make it seem like I have her on some kind of pedestal."

"No, just a bedrock."

This time he stops denying it. "Yea, well." He ponders before he blurting out, "What are the chances of us having sex again?"

"Wow, just jump right in there." Jess smirks. "I'd have to say slim to none." She smiles and continues, ignoring his questions. "My turn. Your bike-"

"Motorcycle."

"Whatever. Why did you really get it?" Jess looks at her in surprise. "There's always a reason."

"I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle, now seemed as good a time as any. There doesn't seem to be any time in my future."

They watch the screen for a few minutes. Patrick Verona is sliding down the pole onto the bleachers, with a mic in his hand, singing to Kat Stratford and the rest of the soccer team. Neither one of them had bothered changing the movie, this was Lily's choice.

"Oh. Did you-during the accident, did you mean it when you said that you..." Rory trails off, hoping he'll fill in the blanks. He doesn't. "...when you said that you...loved me..." She lowers her voice.

He doesn't begrudge her of asking two questions in a row. "I thought I did." He offers no other explanation.

"Oh." She quickly backtracks. "I mean, sure. We hardly know each other, so that would be-"

Jess cuts her off. "Did you?"

Rory shakes her head. "I've never said-"

"Will you?"

She looks down at her fingers. "I don't know what you mean."

He shakes his head. "Huh."

Rory quickly changes the subject by asking something that's been bugging her for awhile. "Why didn't you tell me about Lauren?"

Jess sighs and hangs his head back over the chair. "What about her?"

"How long has she been gone?"

"About two weeks." He continues at her look of disbelief. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel obligated to...do anything. If you stayed, I wanted it to be your choice."

"But I've been back for-I was only gone for, I mean what happened?"

It's a few minutes before he even gives any indication that he heard her. "I went to the hospital and asked the nurse for her. It was supposed to be for an appointment." Rory tries to keep the emotion off her face, _he went to an appointment with her. _"The hospital had no record of her. I looked at her file." She was trying to keep up and learning not to ask any questions, particularly about how he got his hands on her medical file. Jess lets out a bitter laugh. "She was never even pregnant."

She wants to jump and dance around the room.

She wants to exclaim 'yes, yes, yes' like Nicole Scherzinger in that ridiculous Herbal Essence commercial.

Instead she says, "I'm sorry."

This time he laughs for real. "No, you're not. And neither am I." His smile fades. "I just feel like such an idiot for letting her play me."

"You should." Jess looks at her surprised. "She played everyone."

"Not you."

Rory shrugs. "She didn't exactly try to hide it from me."

"Sorry about that." She shrugs again. "You must hate me."

"I must." She laughs when she sees his expression. "But I don't. I can't really explain exactly how I feel..." It's almost as if she doesn't intend for him to hear her.

"Try."

"I think..." Rory sighs. "...that you're a fantastic brother and a great friend, the fact that they're always willing to do anything for you must mean that they respect you."

Jess interrupts her. "Or they're afraid of me."

She rolls her eyes. "I think you got dealt a crap hand, but that's no excuse for you to use it as a crutch. Sure, everyone knows that Jimmy is an asshole, but you're not the first person who's had an absent father and you definitely won't be the last. I hate that you let him affect you so much. I love that you work so much, but at the same time I hate it. I like the fact that you think you're so different from Jimmy." Jess starts to interject, but she quickly talks over him. "I hate when people desecrate my books-or any book for that matter, but for some reason I love that you write in margins. And you never do what I expect you to."

He smirks. "Unpredictability at its finest." Jess licks his lips. "Love or hate?"

Rory glares and moves on. "I love that you and Lily are so close, but I hate that you feel like she's the only one you can trust and confide in." He automatically tenses at this. "I hate that you let your anger get the best of you and you say things that you know will hurt the most." She takes a breath. "I hate that you think apologizing is beneath you or something," It's Jess' turn to roll his eyes. "But that only makes me love the times you do apologize even more. I can't decide whether I like you more with or without a five o'clock shadow." She hesitates and lowers her voice before continuing. "I love that you're so...sexual."

He raises his eyebrows. "Interesting."

Rory quickly shakes her head. "That didn't come out right."

"Oh, I think it did."

"I meant I _like,_" Jess shakes his head. "that you love sex. Ugh! I don't know what I'm saying."

He laughs. "I got the gist." His hand circles her wrist and he tugs her forward and kisses her.

"I'm not finished." She mumbles against his lips.

"Okay." He moves over to her ear and down to her neck.

"I hate that-that..." She gasps when his teeth nips at the flesh of skin where her shoulder met her neck. "...you're so chummy with my grandparents." He hums and pushes the armrest up so he can pull her into his lap. Rory can barely keep up when his fingers move under the strap of her tank top and pulls both sides down her shoulders. "Jess," He groans when she readjusts, straddling him instead and his head drops to the valley between her breasts. "I can't catch my breath."

"You're not supposed to."

Her back arches up over the carpet when his lips close over her right nipple and then nips at the underside of her breast. His tongue is quickly trailing a path down her stomach to the top of her shorts. He nips at the in-seam of the jean material.

She barely has time to react when Lily's voice pulls her out of her reverie ('Well, this is interesting.'). Her attempts to push Jess away are futile, so she reaches for the straps of her tank top instead. That is until she hears Jay's voice, (_'Fuck, that's hot.'_), and nearly falls backwards onto the ground in her attempt to remove Jess' hands from her thighs. His grip only slackens when she utters his name.

"If you guys wanted to be alone, all you had to do was say so." Jay reaches into his pocket and holds up three condoms to Jess. "You covered? Although, I guess that really doesn't matter anymore."

Rory doesn't wait another second to flee the room with Lily hot on her heels. Lily stops when she meets her pacing in the hallway. She can't hold her laughter in when Rory finally meets her gaze.

"You can't resist Jess sex." Rory glares but doesn't say anything. _What can she say? _

Lily laughs again and hurries down the hall. "Where are you running off to?"

"To call Lorelai!"

* * *

_**A/N: 10 Things I Hate About You is the awesomeness that they are watching! R.I.P to the gorgeous and talented Heath Ledger! Carmelita Jeter is one of the world's fastest women. D. W. Ryan & Associates is a law firm based in California. "Jess'" view of Almost Famous is Brian Orndorf's review from his website. Jess and I disagree on the "greatness" of that movie which I only watched because he loved it. This seems like a good place to end the story doesn't it? =P**_


	27. A is for All At Once

**A/N: I'm sure you all know by now that I have writer's block, I had only a general idea for this chapter but** **then...then I saw Gatsby and I went hysterical-literally. I laughed and cried, even the next day. Then I listened to Lana Del Rey's 'Young and Beautiful' and cried some more and while I was writing this, so expect this to be a little heartbreaking and all over the place.**

**All mistakes are mine. Wanted to get this out sooner so, my beta will look over it at a later date.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, I do not own.**

* * *

"Jess."

He smirks. "Lane." He puts his hand across the door, blocking her entrance. "What can I do for you?"

Lane folds her arms. "You tell me, you invited me over here."

"Did I?" Jess drops his hand and backs away, letting her in.

"You cannot invite me over and then be mean to me!" She holds her finger up to his face.

Jess scoffs. "Says who?"

Lane rolls her eyes. "I don't know, Miss Manners?"

He shakes his head. "Personally, I always thought manners were overrated." Jess clears his throat. "I wanted to-" He stops and takes a breath before continuing. "-apologize..."

Lane raises her eyebrow. "Really? This is long overdue." Jess nods. "Did Rory tell you to do this?"

"No." He quickly shakes his head. "She doesn't know that I called you."

Lane looks even more surprised but quickly covers it with a smile. "Continue."

It's Jess' turn to cock his brow. "I just did."

She scoffs. "What kind of apology is that? You didn't even say you were sorry." She cuts him off. "No, you said you 'wanted to apologize'."

Jess glares at her for a moment and grudgingly starts again. "I'm...sorry."

Lane smirks. "For?"

He glares again. "For yelling."

"And?"

This time he loses his patience. "For calling you." She laughs.

Rory rushes towards her friend and hugs her. "Lane! What are you doing here?"

Lane looks back to Jess. "Um," He shakes his head and disappears around the banister. "I just wanted to see you."

* * *

Luke tries to fight Lorelai's hold on his arm. "Why am I here again?"

"Because..." She drags the word out as she rings the doorbell. "You need to see that a world does actually exist outside of the diner."

"Ah." He nods and pushes his hands in his pockets. "Do they even know we're coming?"

Lorelai scoffs and rings the doorbell consecutively. "They don't need advance notice. We're us." Luke shakes his head and tries to tug on her arm when she tests the knob, opening the door. "Just, go find Jess or something while I track down my daughter." She heads up the stairs, leaving him whisper-shouting her name near the door.

Luke looks around hesitantly, scuffing his shoe on the tile. "Hello?" He peers around the bannister. He faces the front again and jumps when he sees Jess leaning against the other side of the staircase. "Sorry for just barging in like this, but..." He pauses, waiting for Jess to jump in, but he simply smirks. "We rang the bell, but no one answered." Luke jerks his thumb over his shoulder, as if showing him where the doorbell was located.

Jess chuckles at the expression on his face. "No worries, we were just in the back."

Luke signals upstairs. "Lorelai went to find Rory."

He nods, signalling with a jerk of his head for Luke to follow him. "Maybe I can show you what a normal t.v. looks like."

Luke scoffs and follows after him. "Oh, come on!" Jess laughs as he signals to the 70" flat screen. "This is not normal!"

* * *

Lorelai holds her arms open. "There's my little 'Jessaholic'!" Rory glares, but doesn't respond. "There's no shame in being addicted to your hubby, is there?" She turns to Lane and Lily for confirmation. Both shake their heads. "See?"

"Can we talk about something else please?" Lorelai opens her mouth to respond, but Rory quickly continues. "If the next words out of your mouth are not 'sure, what would you like to talk about'," She mimicks Lorelai's voice and ignores the older womans protests. "Then you are going to have to turn around and march right back out that door, missy!"

Lorelai gasps.

Lily and Lanes' gaze dart back and forth between the two.

Rory raises her eyebrow and waits. "What's it gonna be?"

Lorelai huffs and sits demurely on the bed, before turning to Lily. "Soooo? How's Jay?" She ignores the pat on her head from her daughter and the words 'good girl' coming from the left of her and concentrates, instead, on the one in front of her.

Lily smiles. "He's great, everything's great. He's so smart and so sexy, but of course you guys know that, and he's so attentive. I'm in love with him." Rory laughs and shakes her head. "Is it that obvious? Do you think he knows? I should tell him." She jumps up.

Lane nods. "You should."

"Whoa, wait a second-" Rory stands.

Lorelai quickly intervenes. "Are you sure? This is Jay we're talking about and he doesn't exactly have the best track record with-"

Lily hurries out of the room.

Lane looks after her before looking at the other two. "Was that not a good idea?"

They look at each other before hurrying out the door after Lily. She ignores their calls and continues down the stairs and around the banister.

* * *

Lily stops when she stumbles upon Jess, Luke and Jay sitting in the t.v. room. They turn and look at her.

Jay smirks. "Party over already?" She opens and closes her mouth. He sits up. "What?"

She looks at Luke and Jess before her gaze moves back to Jay. "I just wanted to-" She huffs when a hand appears over her mouth. She grabs and pulls down but doesn't get another chance to say anything before another one is there. She licks it but doesn't turn her head to see where the 'eww' comes from. "I wanted to-" Rory's hand clamps down over her mouth this time.

"What the hell is this?" Luke shakes his head. Jay and Jess watch on amused.

All three of them speak at once. "Nothing!"

Jess looks at Luke. "Well that answers that."

Jay stands and moves in front of them. "Would you mind just giving me a second here to talk to my girl?" He doesn't wait before he lifts Rory's hand up.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

He nods and tugs on her hand and leads her out of the room.

* * *

Lily starts pacing back and forth and only stops when Jay drags out her name. "Look I know we haven't been together as long as other couples who usually say this, but, I don't know-" She pauses, trying to say the right words. "When we were upstairs we just got to talking about you and us and it made me realize that it didn't matter how long we'd been together, I-" She stops abruptly when Jay holds up his hand, palm forward, the universal sign for 'stop'. "What?"

"Just don't. Don't do this." Lily shakes her head, not understanding. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" She expects some bullshit Jay patented response.

"Because I don't want to fucking hear it, okay?" He shakes his head and groans. He's never cursed at her before. He tries again. "Because you're not-"

"Because I'm not ready or you're not ready?"

Jay shrugs. "Both."

Lily takes a step back."But I thought that you said that you could see yourself in this for the long run. Isn't that what you said?"

"I did. I do, but-"

"But you didn't mean it, is that it?"

Jay sighs. "You know I did, but...this is just a little sudden. Don't you think this is too soon?"

Lily sighs and walks past him. "Lorelai was right, I shouldn't have done this." He curses and grabs her hands.

"Can't we just go back to the way it was? Pretend like this didn't happen?" She shakes her head, but refuses to make eye contact with him. "Please. I don't want this to change things between us." He pleads. "Please."

"It already has!"

"No. It hasn't, not if we don't let it."

Lily rolls her eyes and yanks her arm away from his grip. "I wanted to say 'I love you' and you didn't even want to hear it, doesn't that tell you something?"

"Nothing that can be good. My therapist doesn't need anymore on his plate."

She shakes her head at his callousness. "Jake."

"Don't call me that. Not you." He huffs in one instance and both hands are cupping her cheeks in the next. "Baby, please. I just need time."

"You should go then." She doesn't give him a chance to respond before she hurries past him.

Jay grips his hair before storming back into other room. He pays no attention to other people in the room, he just grabs his jacket off the arm of the chair before heading for the door, so it startles him to feel a grip on his arm. He's not suprised that it's Jess.

"What the hell happened?"

"Shit happened."

Jays' attempts to pull out of his grasp are futile. "What kind of shit?"

Jay tosses his jacket back on the couch and notices for the first that only Luke and Jess are there. "She, ah.." He hesitates, looking back to Jess. "She wanted to tell me she loved me."

Jess groans. "Let me guess, you didn't say it back." He has his answer when Jay doesn't respond. "You're an idiot. All you fucking do is talk about Lily-" The other man starts to protest. "Since you've walked in this room you haven't talked about anything else." Jay scoffs and rolls his eyes when Luke backs up Jess' theory.

He shakes his head. "I can't deal with this right now." This time he leaves his jacket.

Jess sighs before he turns to Luke, who smirks at him. "What?"

"This just seems a little familiar is all. Don't you think?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Luke shrugs. "Maybe you should take your own advice is all."

Jess blows up. "I'm not in love with Rory!"

It's Lukes turn to smirk. "I never suggested anything of the sort."

* * *

When Jess rounds the banister he sees Lily standing with her arms around herself, amidst Lorelai and Rory. She looks over when she sees him. He nods toward the front door. She hugs Lorelai and whispers something to Rory before she walks past him and outside. "I just need to..."

Rory nods. "Take your time."

Jess smiles half-heartedly before leaving.

* * *

"Please don't say 'I told you so'." Jess looks over at her. "You told me he had committment issues, I just didn't listen. I should've listened."

"That's not the same thing."

Lily scoffs. "He didn't even want to hear it!" Jess clenches his hands against the wheel, not knowing what to say. "What does that say?"

He shrugs. "It says...he needs time."`

Lily nods. "Well, he's gonna have plenty of it."

Jess shakes his head. "He doesn't know."

"I'm usually back on campus by now, classes start this week." She shrugs in response to his comment. Lily shakes her to cut him off when he starts to ask her if she's sure.

* * *

"Please, don't come again." Rory pushes her mother-who sticks her tongue out-out the door.

"What that's? Be back tomorrow?" Lorelai pinches her daughters' cheeks. "I will."

Rory pushes her hands away and turns to say her goodbyes to Lane. She doesn't notice Jess walking down the hall behind her arguing on the phone, but her friend does.

Lane moves them both closer to the door. "I have something to say."

"Okay."

"I didn't just come over her because I wanted to see you." Rory's brows knit together in confusion. "I came over because...Jess called me and that he wanted to apologize, so that's why I came over...because Jess called and I would've told you, except...he asked me not to say anything." She waits for Rory's reaction.

Rory shrugs. "Why not?"

"I don't know." Lane waits again. "Are you mad? Please don't be mad. Say something."

"Was he nice to you?"

Lane looks flabbergasted at the question. "Uh, I guess-I mean as nice as Jess can be."

Rory nods. "Good."

"Yea, good." Jess walks past again and this time Rory notices. "Bye." Lane hurries out the door.

Rory closes the door, and leans back against it, watching Jess continue down the hallway.

* * *

**Won't make any more promises. Lol. 'Do as you wish' isn't working, 15 reviews until the next chapter!**


End file.
